


Chimera

by TheronMahariel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A very loose and wiggily hand gesture towards canon, Accompanied by like an "eh" noise, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’ll freaking tag the smut when I get to friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Violence, for now, just embrace the awkward flirting of these nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheronMahariel/pseuds/TheronMahariel
Summary: Between the disappearance of his best friend, getting misgendered by humans and having to stop the Blight, Theron believes this is the worst time of his life.





	1. Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kicking and Screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243523) by Shayni May. 



> Updates are monthly unless I have a good couple weeks, then you guys might get treated to a couple chapters in a month.
> 
> Or if I get swamped with work you peeps might get shafted with a couple months of dry spells

Theron leaned back to slide off the branch, so he could hang upside down while wrapping his legs around it to stretch out his spine that was becoming soar from perching in the tree too long. Tamlen looked up at him and grinned, "We should move south soon, don't you think?"

Theron nodded, "Yeah, we've been here for nearly an hour." He stretched out his arms, "How much longer anyways?" He asked, stifling a yawn 

"About three more hours, I believe." Tamlen replied, Theron made a fart noise with his mouth, and Tamlen laughed, "It's not my fault we're stuck out here!"

Theron gave a single disbelief laugh to Tamlen, "Not your fault? It was you who got us caught brawling!"

"It was not! It was because you had to make such loud noises when I pinned you down!" Tamlen said

"An illegal pin, I might add!" Theron replied

"Wha- it was not! You're just a sore loser!"

"Okay, let's not get carried away here, I wasn't losing. I was simply letting you have a taste of victory before I utterly destroyed you!" Theron said, crossing his arms over his chest

Tamlen swatted at him, Theron's body swung a bit from where it hung, and the two of them grinned at each other, "Yeah, whatever. You saw you were finally about to lose, and as a last desperate effort to gain victory, you got us both caught."

Theron thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I suppose that's a nice theory, however not even I am stubborn enough to earn us three weeks of morning watch rather than accept defeat."

"Obviously." Tamlen replied, and Theron shot him a playful dirty look 

"Oh, you're just-"

Both of their ears perked up when they heard the sounds of footsteps in the distance. They looked at each other, and nodded. There were no meetings with the other clans today or trading with local humans. All scout parties were back at camp, and the other watch parties were more than three miles away. Theron flipped around before dropping silently to the grassy floor, while Tamlen jumped to the next tree without a sound.

Theron crouched down to all fours and quickly channeled his mana to change his form into a wolf. He closed his eyes and focused on his now improved hearing. He heard Tamlen jumping from tree to tree towards the footsteps and voices about a half mile off. There were two people coming towards them, most likely human, judging by the weight of the steps. Theron began to move towards them and silently as he could manage, still listening in.

"Long way to come for a rumor, Duncan." One of them said, "Especially with the battle at Ostagar planned to happen in the next few weeks."

"It may seem that way," presumably the one called Duncan replied, "However, if there is some kind of portal the Darkspawn can use here, then we need to find it."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. It wouldn't do us well to be flanked from the east." The other one replied. "You believe the Dalish will have some information on where we can find it?"

"I'm not certain, but they would be the best to ask, as they knows these forests better than we ever will."

"If they're even willing to share info with us."  
"We won't know until we try."

Theron could see them now, and he heard Tamlen stop a few trees in front of him. Tamlen whistled like a robin, and Theron reverted back to his elvhen form, unlacing his bow and fixing his pack to his back in just a few short seconds. The humans were only a quarter of a mile away from them now, and were wearing what Theron thought could be Grey Warden uniforms, though he had never seen them in person before. Theron scaled tree in front of him, and quickly made his way to Tamlen. "Humans." He signed 

Tamlen nodded, "Are those Grey Warden uniforms?" He asked with his hands

"I think so. They match the pictures in that book." Theron signed, "But what did they mean, portals?"  
Tamlen shrugged, "I don't know, but it seems like they're looking for the Dalish." 

Theron pursed his lips, most people didn't believe the Dalish existed, let alone go seeking them for help. Though somewhere in the vague facts buried in his mind, he seemed to recall the Wardens had a treaty with the Dalish from decades ago, so perhaps he shouldn't be surprised they know of them. That could explain why they know where to look as well.

"Let's talk to them," Tamlen signed, and Theron nodded. They moved up a couple more trees, and then Tamlen dropped a few yards in front of the humans, Theron followed shortly after, and the Wardens stopped dead in their tracks. Both of the elves had their bows drawn, but they kept their arrows loose and aimed at the ground.

The humans looked a little lost for words, so Theron spoke first, "Are you lost? For the nearest village is more than two dozen miles behind you."

The one with red hair looked to the man with black skin, waiting for him to answer. It was clear which was in charge. "No, we're not lost," he replied, "I'm Duncan, of the Grey Wardens, and this is Roland. We've come seeking your aid."

"Are you injured?" Tamlen asked, knowing he was wrong, but wanting to see if these humans would mention this so called portal to them.

"No." Duncan replied, "We've heard of something that could make the Darkspawn move freely across impossible plains. We were wondering if you could help us find it."

Theron's eyebrow twitched, the only thing of his surprise that managed to make it passed his controlled facial expression. He wasn't expecting them to trust them with this information so easily. Tamlen looked at him, and Theron nodded, "I'm not sure we can help," Theron replied, "but our Keeper would know more, if any, about this." He paused for a brief moment, before asking, "Would you like me to take you to her?"

Duncan nodded, and Roland looked relieved, "Yes, please." Duncan replied.

The elves put away their bows, and Tamlen raised an eyebrow at Theron, silently asking if he wanted him to go ahead. Theron nodded, and Tamlen replied with, "Be careful. Shout if you need me." in sign language before scaling the nearest tree and heading back to camp.

"Um, where is he going?" Roland asked

"He'll inform the clan that I'm bringing you to them." He explained, then nodded in the direction Tamlen disappeared in, "It's this way."

Theron could tell Roland was uncomfortable as they walked. He seemed like he didn't truly trust Theron and didn't like the silence that surrounded them. However, Theron didn't know what questions or comments would be appropriate to say. His experience with humans was, at best, very limited, as he and Tamlen had no interest in trading with them. He could count on one hand the times he had anything that could resemble contact with humans. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the humans or embarrass his clan, so he kept his mouth closed.

"May I ask for your name?" Duncan suddenly spoke up, probably trying to calm Roland's heart that was beating louder than war drums.

"I am Theron, son of Mahariel, of clan Sabrae." Theron replied,

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Duncan replied, with a small nod.

Theron bowed slightly as he walked. To be perfectly honest, he was just as uncomfortable as Roland. He couldn't seem to get his pulse under control since Tamlen left.

"If you don't mind me asking," Roland said, after a few minutes of silence, "have you ever heard of something like we mentioned?"

Theron furrowed his brow slightly in thought, considering how much he should mention, "I have heard if something similar, but not for Darkspawn, and never in this area."

Roland looked like he wanted to ask more, but he held his tongue. He must have known Theron would only give him more cryptic answers.  
Tamlen caught back up to them a few dozen meters from the camp, "The Keeper says to bring them straight to her tent." 

Theron nodded, and did as he was told. Once the Wardens disappeared behind The Keeper's tent flap, the two didn't hesitate to take off to the spring to find Merrill.

"There are humans in the camp!" Tamlen exclaimed, as soon as he saw her bathing  
She whipped around, her eyes nearly rolling out of their sockets, "Humans?! Attacking?"

Theron shook his head, as he stripped down, "Nah, Grey Wardens. Looking for a portal or something that can transport Darkspawn here and there."

Her eyebrows knitted together as the two men stepped into the spring with her. They sat down, and she moved to sit by them, "A portal that can transport Darkspawn?" She repeated, "I've never heard of that."

Tamlen shrugged, "Neither have I."

"The closest I can think of is an Eluvian, but I've never heard of them being used by Darkspawn." Theron said, "Nor have I heard of one near here."  
"How very strange..." Merrill replied, then her eyes lit up, "What are they like?! The humans, I mean!"

The two grinned at her, and Theron began explaining what he had learned about them.

-

It had been nearly a week since the Wardens had shown up, and since then, they had been camping with the clan and going out with scouts to search for ruins that might contain whatever it was they were looking for. However they weren't having any luck. Duncan had informed The Keeper that they could spare four more days, before they'd be forced to move on. Of course, The Keeper had agreed to aid them. She didn't want to damage relations with humans, and it wasn't as if helping them was hurting the clan.

Theron stuck an extra lunch in his pack, and slung it over his shoulder. Tamlen already left for the watch today, saying something about the humans making his skin crawl and Theron was willing to bet he didn't pack anything to eat. Theron didn't mind the humans, sure, he didn't know how to talk to them, but they seemed like nice enough people. That didn't mean he trusted them though.

Duncan seemed to like the two of them, however. He would try to strike up a conversation with Theron and Tamlen whenever they all had a free moment. Tamlen let Theron do most of the talking, only answering when asked a direct question. Duncan had even ask if they would be willing to spar with him or Roland before they left. Theron accepted, curious to see just how Wardens fought, but Tamlen gave a non committal reply.  

Roland in particular liked to talk to Theron. After a couple of days of tense, short conversations, he seemed to change his mind about him. There was only one day since they met that Roland didn't seek Theron out to talk, even if it was just to trade greetings. The day he didn't find him, was the day after Roland had seen Theron take his hair out of his bun, and Roland complimented him on it. Theron had returned the compliment out of habit, Roland's face turned completely red, and he stumbled through a reply before darting off to his tent.

Theron was positive he had somehow offended him, and vowed to never comment on a human's hair again.

"Ah, Theron." Roland called, and Theron absently wondered if he had summoned him with his thoughts "Off to patrol again today?"

Theron smiled politely, "Yes. Fortunately, today is the last day we have the morning watch." He was surprised Roland was awake so early, the Wardens were usually still asleep when Tamlen and Theron left the camp. "Was there something you needed?"

Theron saw something in Roland's eyes, but couldn't quite place it, "I was actually wondering after your armor."

"My armor?"

"Yes, I've noticed that yours is unique. It seems..." he thought for a moment, "less restrictive? At first I thought perhaps it was just how the Dalish made their rogue armor, but a couple of days ago, I realized it's special to you. Did you design it yourself?"

Theron thought for a moment, did they know he was a shapeshifter? Was that something he should tell them? The Keeper had said not to mention anything about blood magic to them, saying that humans had twisted it into something sinister, but she hadn't mentioned transforming. 

He probably shouldn't, he didn't want to bring the Templars to the clan, by letting it slip that they had more than three mages here. "I had help, especially with the design, from a master in another clan." He replied. The only plating on his armor covered vital points, such as his chest and spine, crafted from Ironbark in segments to allow his armor to be flexible and morph with his body. The rest was made from leather, but even that only covered a few key points, and the binding was elastic, so it could hold onto his animal forms as well as his elvhen. He looked to the sky, "Forgive me, I'll be late if a delay any longer." He had plenty of time, but he didn't wish to continue this line of questioning without consulting with the Keeper.

"Oh! Oh, of course! I'm sorry to keep you!" Roland replied, a bit flustered. It made Theron smile.  
Theron gave a slight wave, then sprinted out of the campsite, waiting until he was doubly sure he was out of site before changing into wolf form, and running the rest of the way. 

-

Theron couldn't believe it. Three humans just sprinted by them without even a glance, completely scared out of their minds. "Get your bow!" Tamlen called, as he raced across the forest to cut the humans off.

Theron followed after him, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow. Tamlen nearly skidded to a stop in a clearing and aimed his arrow at the humans, Theron was only a few seconds behind. This time, the humans stopped short when they saw the elves, finally being able to actually register them it seemed.

None of them could be older than seventeen, and all of them were shaking wildly in their boots. "Oh, Maker, we're screwed!" One of them muttered  
Theron lowered his bow, but Tamlen kept his arrow trained on them. 

"What are you doing here?" Theron asked, his eyes full of concern, but his voice taking on an edge.

None of them answered, it didn't seem like they could find their tongues. Theron slung his bow over his shoulder, and held his arm towards Tamlen, who lowered his. "We're not going to hurt you." Theron said, holding his hand up, "What are you doing here?"

The three all shared a look, then one of them began to stumble out an explanation. They heard a rumor there were ruins in the area that were filled with treasure, and they came to check it out. Theron almost groaned, a bunch of kids came into an unmapped forest with no weapons or combat experience. He wondered how stupid some people could be. Tamlen was skeptical, but the boys tossed him a stone that had written Elvhen on it. The two stared at each other a moment before silently agreeing to check out this cave. Theron asked if they needed help returning home, but it was obvious they didn't trust him enough to accept his help, and they left on their own, still shaking like leafs. 

Finding the ruins was a bit more difficult than they had imagined it would be. There was quite a drop before a cave opened up to the ruins it housed, Theron absentmindedly wondered how the humans got back up, as there were no obvious signs. Neither Theron or Tamlen could figure just how old it was though it was clear it had been abandoned for at least two hundred years. There were a few giant spiders living there, but they kept to themselves as long as the two men gave them distance. However the corrupt bear living in the far room was less than pleased to have two strange men walk into her home. 

Theron tried to calm her, but the look in her eye was not that of a sane beast. There was going to be no saving her.

Theron's heart was threatening to explode, when he and Tamlen finally killed her. Tamlen stared him, the fear and relief plastered on his face. "What was wrong with her?" He asked, and Theron only shook his head. Theron walked up to the bear and examined her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked to be blind in one of them. Some of her bones we're abnormally large, Theron counted four ribs that had grown out of her stomach. Her fur was matted in the few places it still managed to grow, he couldn't even think of any explanation to this. He knelt by her face, placed his palm on her forehead, and said a quick prayer to help her on her way. When he opened his eyes, Tamlen was kneeling next him, sending his own prayer.

"We should tell The Keeper about this." Theron said in a quiet voice when Tamlen finished.

Tamlen nodded, "I agree... what could have caused that?"

Theron shook his head and offered him a small shrug. He looked around the room, but the only thing that caught his eye was the mirror sitting in the center. His thoughts turned to an Eluvian for a moment, but this mirror seemed to be too small, and it wasn't like Theron had ever actually seen an Eluvian to compare this mirror with. Nevertheless, he got up and searched the room. On the far side, there was a forty foot drop from the surface, and obvious claw marks dragging down the wall. He looked back to the bear, her claws were broken off. His heart got a quick stab of sadness as he released she had fallen down here and became trapped. 

Tamlen was standing in front of the mirror, and Theron joined him. Tamlen turned to Theron, his eyebrows knitted as if he was trying to solve a riddle. "Answer me something, Theron." He said, "How come everything here is so decrepit, but this mirror is so pristine?"

Theron thought for a moment, they would have seen tracks if someone was coming to clean it, and it would be polished, in it's current state, it didn't even give a reflection. Plus, if someone was coming to clean it, the bear would have attacked them. There was a small draft coming from the hole to the surface, but that would only wear it down, not keep it clean. "I... don't know."

Tamlen let go of a small questioning hum, and uncrossed his arms. He was quiet for a moment, before he reached out to touch it.

Theron couldn't explain why his stomach suddenly dropped, but he snatched Tamlen's arm before his fingers could brush its surface. "We don't know what it is, we should get The Keeper before we do anything with it."

Tamlen grinned at him, "What? Is the mirror gonna eat my hand?"

Theron sighed, annoyed, "That's not what I meant."

Tamlen playfully rolled his eyes, "Come on Theron, it's not gonna hurt me."

Theron thought for a moment, then released his grip. Tamlen smiled at him, then looked back at the mirror. Theron still had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he trusted Tamlen enough to overlook it. Tamlen stretched out his arm again, and gingerly touched the glass with the tips of his fingers. Purple circles began to ripple across the mirror from his touch, and Theron felt his eyes open as wide as they could manage, as Tamlen swore and ripped his arm back.

"It... it's a city?" Tamlen asked

Theron pried his gaze away from the circles, still rippling across the surface of the mirror. "What are you talking about?"

Tamlen stared at him for a moment, confused, "You don't see it?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, and Theron shook his head. He turned back to the mirror, and after a moment, lightly pressed his fingers to the glass. "It's.. showing me places." He said, "An underground city? It's under attack, from... a dragon?"

Theron looked back to Tamlen, and gasped. His eyes were spilling blood down his cheeks, and he didn't even seem to notice, "Tamlen! You're bleeding-"

Tamlen's whole body went stiff, "I think it saw me!"

"Stop touching it!" Theron cried out

Theron grabbed Tamlen's arm, and his hand immediately started to burn. He pulled back his hand for, taking a moment to stare at the blisters that were already forming, before steeling himself and wrapping both his arms around Tamlen, every part of him that had contact with Tamlen began to burn, he pulled Tamlen back with all his strength, but it was like he was rooted to the floor.

The pain was finally too much for Theron, and he had let go. Theron's exposed skin had already started to blister, and his leather was charred. 

Theron took a few steps back, preparing to tackle Tamlen, but found himself seeing double while staring at the ceiling instead. His head was pounding, and most of his torso felt as if it was being licked by flames. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't cooperate. "Tamlen?" He croaked out, and was surprised by how little his voice was. He found the willpower to flip himself over, and push himself up to all fours. He looked over his shoulder, and the pain in his neck loudly objected to this. Tamlen wasn't at the mirror anymore, Theron forced himself to stand up, and his whole body ached. He stumbled around the room, his head pounding and his body burning with each step, but Tamlen was nowhere to be seen. He looked up the drop to the surface, and was greeted by moonlight. How much time had passed? It was still morning when they walked in here. There we're no signs that Tamlen had scaled back up, in fact there we're no signs of him at all. 

"Tamlen...?!" His voice cracked, "Tamlen? Where are you?" He searched the room a second time, then a third and a fourth. He walked back up to the mirror and didn't hesitate to put his hand on it. However, the purple ripples did not return, nor did he see any city. Theron felt rage build in his stomach,  and climb his throat. He screamed as he punched the mirror in frustration.

It shattered immediately, and showered Theron in broken glass. It cut his hand, and opened up blisters on his palm, and Theron hugged his hand to his chest as tears began to stream down his face. He allowed himself a full minute to cry, before calming himself. He had to check the rest of the ruin before he panicked. He took a few deep breaths before turning around and walked towards the door.

The first thing he noticed was that all the spiders were gone. The ruin was completely silent, aside from his ragged breaths and clumsy steps.

He searched it in its entirety a total of four times, only to find nothing. He returned back to the mirror room, and searched it again, and again came up empty handed.

He stood still for a moment, feeling completely helpless, his mind that was going in a million different directs only seconds ago, was now silent as he tried to cope. His sight became hazy, and he looked down at his hands, which were covered in blisters and caked with blood. It was probably just his imagination, but his blood looked a bit darker. He started seeing double again, but he forced himself forward, to the entrance of the ruins. There was no hope of him being found in here, but perhaps if he could get back to the surface. 

His heart felt like it was pumping tar, and found himself wondering if he had somehow swallowed a knife from the pain in his stomach. He stared up the forty foot cliff they had dropped down when they entered, and his hands started burning just thinking about climbing it.

He reached to unstrap his backpack, but found that it wasn't with him. He groaned, it wasn't a hard climb, so he and Tamlen hadn't  bothered setting up gear. What he wouldn't give to have secured a rope when coming in. As expected his hands instantly began to burn when he grabbed wall, and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to distract him. Even his feet cried out in pain as he began to scale, and it was all he could do not to let go.

When he finally crawled to the top of the cliff, all of his strength left him, and he collapsed onto the ground. For a moment, he wished he would die.

The moment passed, but the feeling stayed. Rooting itself in his stomach. He lost all desire to move, but got up anyways. He couldn't find the energy to think, he simply waked into the moonlit forest until he was physically unable to.

-

"Duncan. It's the Taint."

Was that Roland? Theron's mind tried to clear the fog plaguing it to no avail. He wanted to get up, but even opening his eyes seemed like too much trouble.

"I know." 

He felt someone gently cup his cheek, and turn his head, "Theron, can you hear me?"

Theron finally forced himself to open his eyes, and when his vision finally stopped spinning, he found himself staring at Roland with Duncan on his other side.

Roland smiled at him, "You're gonna be all right, okay?" Theron tried to reply, but the only thing that came up of his mouth was a strangled cough. "Hey, you're okay. I'm going to help you sit up now." He moved his hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, and the two Wardens helped him sit up. Theron couldn't find any energy, Duncan asked him a couple of questions, but Theron could barely keep his eyes open. 

Suddenly his vision went dark and he couldn't stop the bile from rushing up his throat. The puke landed right in his lap, and he didn't have the energy to wipe his mouth. His sight faded back in, and he found himself staring at the sticky black gunk soaking into his armor while Roland said something his brain was too tired to translate. His mouth tasted like blood, and he came to realize the black on his lap was blood. He looked to a wound on his arm, blood as dark as night slowly oozing out of it. 

That can't be good... was the last thing he thought before he lost consciousness. 

When he awoke again, Merrill was sitting next to his bed roll, asleep, but holding his hand. Her eyes were rimmed with red and puffy, and the circles under her eyes were evident enough that she hadn't gotten much rest. He felt a pang of guilt for making her worry. He held up the arm that wasn't in Merrill's grip, and saw that most of his burns were healed though a few of them had scarred. He silently thanked the Gods for healing magic. He placed his hand over Merrill's, and her eyes immediately flew open. She gave a small gasp when she saw Theron smiling softly at her.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and he pulled her into a hug. She began to cry into his neck, and he petted her hair and rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down. 

"I'm so glad you're all right..." she said when she could speak without her voice cracking.

He held her a little tighter, "..Tamlen..?"

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "He's... missing. We've been searching for him for the last two days, but we can't find anything..." she explained. Theron closed his eyes, and silently sighed. "Theron, what happened?"

He looked up at her, "Please, go get The Keeper. Then I'll explain."

Theron didn't spare a single detail, he expected to get scolded for not coming back to report where this cave was when they decided to investigate, but The Keeper only listened silently. Even after he had explained everything, she sat there, staring at nothing, lost completely in thought. Merrill held his hand a little tighter when The Keeper finally looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fit enough to fight, Keeper." Theron said after a moment of carefully choosing his words.

"Do you think you could find your way back to the ruins?"

He nodded instantly, "Yes, please allow me to go back." He wanted to look again for Tamlen, and while his head was still pounding, he wouldn't let that stop him from going.

"Allow me to accompany him!" Merrill immediately said, "As your First, I'll be able to examine this mirror, and-"

The Keeper held up her hand, and she fell silent, putting Theron's hand in a death grip. "You shall accompany him, but finding Tamlen comes first."  
They both sighed in relief, "Ilen has repaired your armor, and gathered you supplies, speak with him before you leave." Theron nodded, he and Merrill smiled at each other, "Be back before nightfall." The Keeper said, and the tone of her voice left no room for objections. 

Once outside the camp, Theron immediately  fell forward onto his hands and changed his form into a grizzly bear, Merrill didn't hesitate to climb on his back, and he started to sprint back to the ruins. Though he slowed regularly, his lungs felt like they were on fire only after a mile of running, and his vision was starting to tunnel, but he didn't stop until they we're only a few yards away. He worried for a moment that he was going to faint, so he switched forms into a wolf and pretended to sniff around until he got his breathing under control, while Merrill surveyed the area.

"Were these here before?" She asked, squatting in front of some climbing gear, Theron shook his head, then went to smell them. The Warden's scents were all over them.

Theron changed back to his elvhen form. "Wardens. Looks like they found it, let's get down there."

They both climbed down easily, and immediately both of their noses we're assaulted with a putrid smell. Merrill took a few steps back, covering her nose, "It smells like death."

Theron nodded, taking a few deeps breaths to try and get used to the smell, "It wasn't like this before, be on your guard."

Theron began to hear whispering in the darkness, and nearly snapped his neck to look for the source, before they were attacked by Darkspawn. Theron didn't recognize them, and literally jumped back in surprise when one sauntered around a corner. Luckily Merrill had it electrocuted before it could so much as glance at them, Theron drew his bow, and Merrill made him promise not to touch them. He didn't have to get close to them to know that they we're the cause of the stench of death. The whispering stopped for a moment, then began again a bit further off. It was strange though, Theron realized he wasn't actually hearing it. They were coming from the back of his mind. He looked at Merrill, trying to judge whether she could hear it too, but she showed no signs of sharing this anomaly with him.

The Darkspawn fell as easily as a person would, though Theron noticed their movements where a bit strange. It was as if their first instinct was to bite at the two elves, and they would come charging at them, even if they held bows. While some of the 'spawn came to their senses and nocked arrows at them, it seemed more of an after thought for the creatures. 

Theron connected the whispers with the Darkspawn, as they stopped completely when all were slain. But he had heard them, quietly chanting at him, well before he could see them, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the reason behind his sudden curse of hearing strange whispers. However, when he finally mentioned this to Merrill, she only gave him a concerned look and asked if he was feeling well. 

In truth, he wasn't. His head was pounding with enough force to collapse a fortress, giving his eyes a blind spot that would no doubt lead to a migraine. If he stepped wrong, his entire leg would suffer a jolt of pain, as if the blood in it couldn't bear to be jostled, and the pain in his stomach was worse than being stabbed multiple times a dull, rusty knife.

He mentioned none of this to Merrill, only smiled, patted her shoulder, and insured her that he was fine.

Theron nearly jumped when realized the whispers crept back into his mind. They were somehow different this time, however. Like they were underwater, almost muted. He feared there would be more darkspawn in the mirror room, where the whispers seemed to warn him about.

Instead of darkspawn however, they found the Wardens in the same room where he lost Tamlen. The two of them were staring at the remains of the mirror that was shattered across the floor. Roland's hand gripped his blade a little tighter when the two elves walked in, but when he saw that it was Theron standing behind him, he knit his eyebrows in concern.

That did nothing to calm Theron's nerves.

"Theron," Roland called, he pursed his lips, and paused for a moment, "are you... feeling all right?"

Theron searched Roland's features, the question had a deeper meaning, but Theron couldn't fathom what it was. He felt distrust spread across his chest for reasons he couldn't even identify. "I'm fine." Theron replied, "Merrill told me you brought me back to camp. I thank you for that."

Roland opened his mouth, but Duncan answered first, "It was no trouble." He gave Roland a look that made his companion shrink into himself. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Theron nodded, and gave the two of them an abridged version. Duncan stroked his beard, while Roland waited for him to speak. "And you're feeling all right?" 

Theron didn't let any of his suspicion show, "Yes. Grand, in fact." He lied

Duncan stared right into his eyes, and Theron could tell that Duncan knew he was lying. "Could you hear the Darkspawn?"

Theron didn't bother controlling his facial expression, and knit his eyebrows together, "Yes. I may know sign language, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"No, could you hear them whispering in the back of your mind?" Theron set his jaw when Merrill gasped, her reaction making it impossible to lie. "Yes, I thought as much." He paused for a moment, "You've been Tainted by the Darkspawn."  
Merrill took his hand in hers and nearly broke his fingers from how tightly she held it. "What does that mean, exactly?" She asked

"Bullshit." Theron cut in, not wanting to hear the answer. "We didn't see any when I was here with Tamlen- the 'spawn in the hall was the first I've seen of them."

"The mirror was corrupt." Roland answered, slowly. "When Tamlen touched it, the corruption spread to him, and then to you when you grabbed him."

"Then Tamlen's sick as well." Theron said, "I have to find him."

Duncan only shook his head, "There's nothing left to find." 

Theron's heart dropped into his stomach, as his thoughts exploded in every direction. "That's... I... I'm alive, he still is too."

"You we're given medical treatment, he has been left alone and unaided for nearly three days now." Duncan replied, and Theron's throat went dry.

"...A body then." The strength of his voice surprised him.

"The Darkspawn would have taken it." Duncan replied, and Theron had the sudden urge to find a hole to crawl into. Duncan seemed bent on destroying any hope of Tamlen's survival.

Theron searched Duncan's eyes, not wanting to believe any of the words he was saying. He flicked his eyes to Roland, who was wearing the saddest expression he had ever seen before that somehow convinced Theron that Duncan words were true.

Merrill covered her mouth, to silence her sobs, and Theron just closed his eyes as tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sor-" Duncan began

"I still want to look." Theron interrupted, "I owe him that."

Duncan's lips became a thin line, "Whether you feel it or not, you're very sick. You should return to camp-"

"I'll take that into consideration." He touched Merrill's arm, and she released his hand. He swiped the tears from his face, fell forward onto his hands and shifted his shape into a wolf, not caring if they knew he was a mage or not. He trotted passed the two dumbstruck Wardens and sniffed around for a scent. 

Merrill wiped her tears away too, "We'll return to camp before nightfall. Just... let us look."

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but sighed instead. "All right. We'll head back right now. I wish you luck." 

"Thank you..." she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, as the Wardens turned to leave, and with them, the whispers left as well.

-

It was hours before Theron finally changed back to his elvhen form. He flopped onto his bottom, and cursed under his breath.

"You can't catch his scent?" Merrill asked

Theron shook his head, "I can smell myself all over the place, but I can't even get a hint of him." There wasn't even any of his blood splattered somewhere. Theron and Merrill both knew how to track using blood magic, but they needed a sample to start from.

She was quiet for a long time, "Do you think the corruption could have changed his smell?"

Theron thought for a moment, "Perhaps, but I don't think it wouldn't completely mask his previous scent."

They fell into silence, after a moment, Merrill sat beside him and took his hand again. Theron looked at their interwoven fingers, when his vision blurred. He didn't bother wiping away the tears that spilled down his face. Merrill moved to sit in front of him, and pulled his head into her chest. Theron didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, and the two of them did their best to comfort the other while they wept.

-

The two returned to camp just as the last rays of sunlight faded. Both had eyes that were sunken and rimmed red. When they crossed the camp to speak with the Keeper, they saw her already conversing with the Wardens. Theron's heart sunk when he heard Duncan mention his name as they approached.

Roland reached for a knife when they drew near, but relaxed when he turned to find Theron. Roland gave him a small smile, and Theron gave him a slight nod in return. The Keeper's then flicked her gaze to him, and Theron's expression became tight. It felt to him that she was seeing every mistake and blunder he had ever committed. She looked to Merrill, "Leave us, please, Da'len."

Merrill and Theron shared a look of helplessness, before Merrill squeezed his hand and slunk off to her tent. Theron's hand grew cold in her absence, and he couldn't remember a time where he felt so isolated.

"What did you find?" She asked

Theron couldn't meet her gaze, he stared down at the mud and grass that was stuck to his feet, "Nothing, Keeper... I didn't find anything." He willed his voice to stay steady, and his eyes to dry.

She gave a regretful sigh, "It is as I feared."

"I failed. I'm sorry."

"Hush, Da'len. You did no such thing." She replied. Theron felt his eyes well up, and he had to focus hard on the color of grass to keep his tears in check. "There is another matter that must be discussed."

Theron blinked away his tears before he met her gaze, "Of course, what is it?"

"I'm afraid it's about you, Da'len."

Theron bit his cheek hard, blood began to pool into his mouth, giving him more of a distraction than he wanted. He swallowed before asking, "What.. about me?"

This is where Duncan decided to step in, "You are sick with Taint of the Darkspawn. Left untreated, you will die."

Theron could read on Roland's face that Duncan's words were a bit too blunt for his taste. But Theron would take blunt over skirting any day. "I see." He replied, "I take it this treatment comes with a price."

Surprise registered on everyone's face except for the Keeper, who knew Theron's quick witted intelligence well. "True, I can give you this cure," Duncan said, "but it means leaving your clan, and joining my order."

"No." He didn't even have to think it over, "This is my home, and I will not leave it."

"Da'len-"

"Let me be perfectly clear." Duncan cut in, "Your health with slowly deteriorate until you lose your sanity-"

"If I am to fall to this sickness, then so be it. I shall spend the last of my days with my family, not with you." Theron interrupted, wanting to be anywhere else.

Duncan examined him, and must have figured this was an issue Theron wasn't going to budge on. He looked to the Keeper, and she gave him a small nod. "I didn't want it to have to come to this." He said, and Theron eyed him suspiciously, "I hereby conscript you into the Grey Wardens."

"You can't do that!" Theron objected 

"And I witness your conscription, Duncan of the Grey Wardens." The Keeper said 

Theron stared at her, horrified, then his face fell as it all clicked. A Blight was happening, Wardens could take whoever they wanted, and Theron had been foolish enough to show he was capable.  
The clan was sending him away.

"You need a cure, and I need a recruit. It's best this way." Duncan said

Theron looked to the Keeper, his eyes begging, "Please..." he said, tears starting to blur his vision, "Please don't send me away."

She stared at him for a moment, her sadness played obviously across her features, "I am sorry, Theron."

Theron's heart began to ache, then he felt anger grow in his belly, and then nothing. His eyes became dull, and he regarded the Wardens, expressionless, "I understand." His voice had no life in it, "I need to take down my tent, and pack my gear. I can be ready in a few of minutes." He bowed low to the Keeper, "However, may I have permission to say goodbye to Merrill and Ashalle before I leave?"

"You may." She replied

Theron stood straight, "Thank you. May I be excused?" He asked, and when she nodded, he gave another small bow before turning on his heel, and beelining to his tent.

He tore it down and packed up in record time, and strapped it to his pack. Then he stuck his head in Ashalle's tent, and he found her asleep, dark circles under her eyes and one of his torn shirts still sitting in her lap, halfway to being patched up. He knelt in front of her, and gently took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, and when she realized he was in front of her, she wrapped her arms around him. "Theron!" She called, her voice cracking slightly, "You're back, did you.... find anything?"

"No. Nothing. He's still missing."

She pulled back, and looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?" She asked, he said that so indifferently, she almost didn't believe it was really him kneeling in front of her.

"I've been conscripted into the Grey Wardens. I came to say goodbye."

His voice was flat, and there was no emotion in his eyes. She had only seen him like this once before, when they had left their clan to join this one. Instead of sorting his feelings, he simply blocked them. It wasn't until Tamlen befriended him and dragged a smile out him, that he finally opened up to her, and began to let himself feel again.

But now she had no time to let him vent his feelings, she could see his tent and bag packed up, ready to move. She cupped his face, "I love you, Theron." She felt the tears brimming in her eyes, "I may not have birthed you, but you are my son, and I will always love you, no matter how far apart we may be."

For a moment, he only stared at her, then he put his hands over hers, and pressed their foreheads together. "I know, Mamea, I love you too. I'll come back to you as soon as I can, I promise." He didn't want what could possibly be his last interaction with her to be from behind his mask.

She began to sob, "Stay safe."

He kissed her forehead, "I will." He smiled at her, tears running down his cheeks as well. He kissed her one more time, then squeezed her hands in his. She watched him for a moment, then nodded, he gave her hands another small squeeze, stood up, and disappeared behind the tent flap.

He had to steel himself to walk away, when he heard her put her head in her hands and sob.

Merrill was already crying when he pulled back the canvas of her tent, she fell into his arms as soon as he stepped inside. "I heard." She said, burying her face into his neck, "I listened in, I'm sorry."

He rubbed circles on her back and smoothed her hair, "It's okay, I don't mind."

"You're leaving. I can't believe she would send you away." She cried 

He, Merrill and Ashalle were the only people not born to this clan. When she had arrived only five years ago, Theron immediately befriended her, knowing how strange it was to join another clan. She, Theron and Tamlen had been best friends ever since.

Not only was his leaving isolating himself, but Merrill as well, he realized. For a moment, he felt like the embodiment of waste, even though he had no control over the decision to leave.

He cupped her face in his hands, "Listen to me. I love you, and I will always be with you. You are never alone. Do you hear me?" He let his mask slip, one final time, trying to put all his sincerity into his expression.

She nodded, "The same to you." She poked at his heart, "I love you, too. Send letters, if you can."

He nodded, and hugged her again, not wanting to let go. "Goodbye Merrill."

"Goodbye, Theron...." she held him a bit tighter, then unwrapped her arms. He kissed the top of her head, and lingered for just a moment longer, before turning, and exiting the tent.

He walked back to the Wardens, who were waiting for him at the edge of camp, and the Keeper was with them to say goodbye. Theron's mask was cemented in place however, and his goodbye to her was polite, but toneless. The Wardens thanked her, said their goodbyes, and with Theron in tow, they headed for Ostagar.


	2. Running with the Wolves

Theron entertained the idea of running away for about nine seconds before he realized there was no possible way he'd be able to out run the Wardens. Even if he changed shapes, he wasn't in good enough health to be able to escape. Just walking with them was winding him, though he didn't mention that to either Duncan or Roland. Plus, the Wardens seemed to be able to sense him. Roland always knew Theron was near, even when Theron made no sound that human ears could pick up. Duncan was harder to read, but he always turned to look when Theron slowed, even just a bit. That must be why Wardens are so useful against Darkspawn, he thought, somehow they can overcome the Taint and use it for their own gain. He wondered if the whispers he was hearing were from the Wardens. Maybe they could sense him, and he could sense them. If that were the truth though, it would mean he was basically a darkspawn, and he didn't like that idea one bit.

They had walked most of the night, not setting camp until they reached the edge of the forest. Perhaps afraid Theron would try and run if they stayed too close to that cave. 

Roland tried to make conversation during the travel, but soon gave up when Theron only gave direct or one worded answers. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him, but could tell Roland was just trying to be nice. It wasn't like it was Roland or Duncan's fault that everything happened, but Theron couldn't help the resentment he felt for them now for taking him away.

Theron was too tired to pitch his tent, so he just unstrapped his bedroll and set it relatively close to the fire. He tried not to move his head, as his migraine yelled at the slightest disturbance. Roland took the first watch, and spent an hour scribbling into a blank book. Even something as small as that was making his head pulsate with pain. The constant ache in his stomach wasn't helping either. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he'd been stabbed multiple times. He laid there for hours, being completely unable to sleep for more than a few minutes, and before long, it was time to move again. 

Roland began asking questions one more, causing Theron to try and will his brain to just implode. "So, how old are you, Theron?"

"I'm twenty three." Theron answered, uninterested

"Ah! We're closer in age than I thought! I'm twenty five." Roland said, seeming very pleased, "How long have you been able to change shapes?"

"For nine years, now."

"How did you learn that?"

"By studying bone structures of animals, mostly."

"Oh! So you've got them memorized to help you transform?"

"Yes."

"I see!" Roland exclaimed, and Theron silently prayed for a bandit attack or a rogue arrow or something to come and strike him down. It wasn't that Roland was particularly annoying, it was just that all this noise made him want to cut off his ear to distract from the raging migraine. "How many languages do you know?" Roland continued, oblivious to Theron's resentment.

"Five."

"Wow! Which ones?"

"Elvhen, Orliasian, Fereldan, Thedasian Sign, and Antivian."

That's how the day would go, until either Roland ran out of questions or Duncan made him start dinner preparations. Theron never offered to help, but would silently assist them if asked. Roland always served Theron first, never forgetting to mention that good food was the key to happiness. Theron never ate any of it, however. He would just push it around the plate until the Wardens weren't looking, then bury in a hole he'd dug while setting up camp. He knew anything that ventured to his stomach would pull a fast retreat if he dared put anything in his mouth. Sometimes even water threatened to make him heave.

It was late on the fourth night, when Theron finally decided he might as well as embrace his eternal migraine, and just ask Roland some questions about the Taint. It wasn't like he could sleep anyways. He slowly sat up, trying not cradle his head to show Roland that he was sick. He wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and joined Roland at the fire. Roland was grinning so brightly, Theron almost shielded his eyes.  
"Hey, you. You're up early."

Theron instantly regretted this, but then decided Roland was his best shot at getting answers. He didn't humor him, and instead just said, "I have some questions... if you're willing."

Roland beamed at him, "I'm an open book!" 

Theron wondered if it ever got tiring being so cheerful all the time, "I just... I was..." he sighed, "Why would they take Tamlen, but not me?" 

"Oh." The smile faded rather quickly from Roland's mouth, "I've been thinking on that myself. I believe it's because Tamlen was directly tainted by the mirror, where you were tainted indirectly from him..."

"So he's farther along this corruption line than me?"

"I would assume so... yes."

All of the wind fell out of his sails with that one sentence, and it was a good few minutes before Theron could find his voice. "What happens to someone if they're corrupted for too long?"

"...They die."

It was the answer he expected, but he wasn't prepared to hear it. He stood up, his migraine protesting sharply, mumbled a quick thanks and darted back to his bedroll. He heard Roland give a quiet sad sigh, and go back to writing in his book.  
Theron didn't ask any more questions, and went back to talking only when spoken to.

It continued like that for days, until they finally reached Ostagar, and somehow Theron had restrained himself from stabbing out his eardrums. Duncan gave Theron free roam of the camp, with only one objective- find Alistair, then disappeared to go speak with the king. Roland led him across the bridge and gave him a basic description of Alistair and the camp, and told him where to find him if he needed any help. Then left him completely alone taking the small whispers with him. Theron mused for a moment that they we're putting a great deal of trust in him not to run away. He wondered if it would be possible to get out of the sun for a while, and left to find a nice tree. After all, Duncan said the meeting wasn't until noon, and it was only a bit past eleven. That left plenty of time to find Alistair and find some shade. 

However, it wasn't long before the whispers slowly crept back into his mind, subtle enough that it took him a moment to notice. He opened his eyes and found Roland peeking at him from behind a trader's stand in his peripheral. He expected the Warden to leave soon after, but it seemed he was content to watch over him. He silently sighed, and decided he better just go find Alistair, then changed his mind and walked up to Roland.

He quickly started talking to the merchant when he realized Theron was walking to him, but was about twenty seconds too late for it to look believable. Theron stood politely a few feet off, waiting for Roland to stumble through his rushed conversation with the merchant. When he turned to greet the elf, the blush had spread to his ears. "What can I do for you, Theron?" He asked, a nervous laugh awkwardly surrounded the question.

"I was only wondering if you had an idea of where Alistair might be." Theron said, plainly. He didn't actually know why he was here, and that was the first question he could think to ask.

"Oh!" Roland laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I told you what he looked like, but didn't tell you which way he went!" He laughed again, and Theron couldn't think of a time he'd seem someone's face go so red. "I'm pretty sure one of the sisters sent him with a message to the mages."

"I see. Mages are camped to the.. north, right?"

"That's exactly right! Check their camp, and if you don't see him, maybe ask around there a bit, yeah? If you still can't find him, come back to me, and I'll help you search, okay?"

Theron didn't say how talking to anyone sounded as appealing as gouging out one of his eyes. He simply nodded and said, "Thank you for the help."

Truthfully, Theron didn't know why he stopped to talk to Roland. He already seen Alistair get passed from mage to mage, trying to find one that would take his message, when he was searching for a tree. Perhaps it was to watch him get nervous, as he always did when Theron said more than two words to him, but that didn't seem quite right. Theron waved goodbye to Roland and headed back towards the mages' camp.

Theron didn't have to search long, he just had to follow the whispers, and soon after, the arguing. As usual, Alistair nearly snapped his neck to look at Theron when he drew close, ever furthering Theron's hypothesis that he felt like a darkspawn. Alistair stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows knit tightly together, and the other man regarded Theron for half a second, before impatiently clearing his throat. The two continued bickering, while Theron willed a murderous goose to fly into him, causing him to fall and smash his head on the stone flooring. 

Theron was too lost in the thought of dying from a goose caused concussion, that he didn't realize Alistair was talking to him until he cleared his throat and said, "Uh, don't you think so?" looking more than a bit awkward.

Theron held a neutral expression, but he was frantically searching Alistair's features for some clue as to what he said. Finding nothing, Theron simply replied, "Yes, you're right." in a flat voice

Alistair grinned at him, "I'm glad you agree!" Theron held in a groan. Great, Alistair seemed just as talkative and upbeat as Roland, Theron could only think about how this was going to affect his poor migraine. "You wouldn't happen to be another mage, would you?"

Oh, good, he missed something again. Luckily he heard the end question this time. "I am, actually. Though I'm not here to bicker."

Alistair looked uncomfortable for a second, then smiled at him, "Well, hopefully that means less being yelled at for me then! Oh, wait, you're Duncan's new recruit, aren't you? The Dalish shapeshifter, right?"

Theron almost shrunk away from him, was his shape shifting going to be common knowledge? He didn't like that at all. "Yes. My name is Theron.. Mahariel." He dropped his full title, knowing it would just be lost on Alistair anyways. He didn't want every nearby human to know which clan he belong to as well, even if it wouldn't mean anything to them.

Alistair smiled at him, "I'm Alistair," he offered out his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

Theron didn't know what to do with Alistair's open hand, or if he was even suppose to do something with it. He just gave Alistair a quick nod, "I was sent to find you for Duncan. He wants us to gather."

Alistair ran his outstretched hand through his hair, then dropped it to his side, blush rising on his cheeks. Theron wondered if he had just offended him, was he supposed to have ran his hand through Alistair's hair? He didn't know.

"Right! Of course, he should be by the fire then. Did he say when?" 

"Noon."

"Oh, we have some time then.."  Theron briefly glanced at the sky, as he realized Alistair was right. The last thing he wanted to do was spend more time with Alistair, making frustrating small talk. "Let's go find the others, then." Alistair said with a smile.

Alistair had no way of knowing how much rage that sentence caused to rise in Theron's chest before being quickly buried. He didn't say anything, just turned on his heel, and headed back for the center of camp.

Alistair didn't know what to do with Theron. He felt like a darkspawn, but he didn't seem sick in the least. Of the stories he'd heard of people being affected by the Taint for as long as Theron, he shouldn't even be conscious, let alone moving. Yet here he was, looking for the other would be members of the Wardens, putting statues to shame with his lifeless expressions. When they first met moments ago, Theron didn't even exercise any of his facial muscles, besides those used to talk. Duncan mentioned he was quiet in his letter, but this was more than he was expecting. Alistair wondered if they were going to be able to get along well of he survived the Joining.

Alistair pointed out Daveth as a recruit, and Theron walked straight up to him, just in time to watch a soldier roll her eyes at him and stride away. Daveth only chuckled, "Ah, women. I love it when they play hard to get."

Alistair looked at him funny, then looked at Theron to see if he shared his bewilderment that Daveth actually thought she was flirting with him. Of course, Theron just stared at Daveth, with lifeless eyes that would seem more at home on a corpse. "Duncan wants us to meet at noon." Theron said, his voice just as dead

"Oh, so you're the new recruit, hey? You're not what I thought you'd be." Daveth replied. Alistair watched Theron closely, curious to see his response. Theron didn't give one though, just stared at Daveth with empty eyes. Daveth blinked a couple of times, then look to Alistair for support. Alistair just gave him a small shrug. "Right.. well. Noon, you said?" Theron nodded, "That's pretty soon, I'll just go find Duncan now, then." He sauntered away, looking back over his shoulder one more time to get another look at the strange elf, before shaking his head and moving on.

They walked together for a bit in a silence that Alistair wondered if Theron found as uncomfortable as him. Luckily, Jory wasn't too far, but as soon as Alistair pointed him out, Roland called him over. Theron didn't say anything when Alistair excused himself, and just beelined to Jory.

"Hey." Roland greeted, "How are things going with him?"

"Uh, honestly?" Alistair asked, and Roland nodded, "It's a bit, um, awkward. He doesn't say much, does he?"

Roland looked sad for a moment, "He used to, before he got Tainted." Roland sighed, "I'd hoped giving him some distance from myself and Duncan would help."

"Well, you've only just arrived, maybe give him a bit more time?" Alistair suggested, "It's got to be strange coming from a Dalish clan to a human battlefield, right?"

Roland pondered this for a moment, his eyes glued to Theron who was making Jory feel so on edge that Alistair could see his discomfort from where he was standing. "I suppose so. I guess that's all we can do for him. But listen... Duncan is.. well, he thinks Theron might try and run off if we give him too much leash."

"What? Why would he run off?" Alistair asked

"He was conscripted, he definitely doesn't want to be here, but I think he's too sick to run. He hasn't even eaten anything for a week. Duncan didn't mention this in his letter?" Roland asked, Alistair shook his head, "Well... Just keep an eye on him, and don't leave him alone, all right?"

Alistair nodded, "Sure, babysit Theron. Got it." 

Roland rolled his eyes, smiled, and shook his head, "Good luck." He said before wandering off, sending one more look in Theron's direction.

Alistair looked back to Theron, Jory looked stiff as a board and Theron just stood there, staring at him. Alistair sighed, he didn't want to have to follow Theron around all day, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. Oh well, he thought, it's close to noon, maybe I won't have to follow him much longer.

"All right, noon, then? I'll start making my way there..." Jory said, and Theron nodded as Alistair stepped to the side so Jory could pass.

Alistair smiled at Theron, "He's going to the meeting point, then?"

Theron just looked at him, it was obvious Alistair had caught that last part, so why was he asking him? "Yes. He'll meet us there." Theron said, his voice flat. Alistair suggested they start heading that way too, so Theron turned to go, trying not to focus on how blinding the sun was right now.

They nearly made it when Theron heard a small, pained yelp, followed closely by a menacing growl. He was at the fence before he even processed what happened. Inside was a mabari, eyes stained yellow from sickness, and a human slowly backing out of the cage, his bloodied hand pulled tightly to his chest. "Damnit, girl, I'm trying to help you." He muttered softly.

Alistair joined him at the fence, peering into the pen, "Ah, such a shame." He said

Theron didn't take his eyes off the dog, the mabari looked back at him, snot dripping from her nose, and a nasty bite on her shoulder that needed to be stitched.

"What happened?" Alistair asked

"Got attacked by darkspawn in the last fight. Her master died, and now she won't let no one near her." The kennel master replied

They continued their conversation, but Theron tuned them out. They were in the same boat, him and this dog. Scared and alone, people who seemed to do more hurting than helping following them around. Theron slowly stretched his arm towards the dog, inviting her to smell him. She stared at him for a moment, the pain swirling around in her eyes, and he lifted his mask to show her that he felt just like her. She took a cautious step towards him, then stretched her neck as far as she could to sniff the very tips of his fingers. 

Then she inched closer, and licked his palm. Theron moved his hand to the top of her head, and gently rubbed behind her ears. She relaxed into his hand immediately, Theron had to step on the fence a bit to be able to lean over it to pet her with both his hands. Once she warmed up to him, he finally climbed over the fence and sat with her in the kennel. She was on edge for a moment, then sat directly in his crossed legs, he continued to rub her taut muscles until she was all but asleep in his lap. He examined the bite on her shoulder, it wasn't actively bleeding, so blood magic would be useless here. However, it wasn't as deep as he originally thought, maybe he could heal it with the tiny speck of healing magic he had. 

He picked it clean as best he could with only his fingers as tools, and she whined, but did not snap at him.  
It was to deep for him to heal, and he sighed in exasperation, sure he could turn into a six hundred pound bear within seconds, but healing a simple bite wound was to difficult. "You need stitches..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes locked onto his, and she whined. "I know, but it's not going to heal by itself." She huffed, then turned so he could get to it easily.

"Here." Alistair said, slowly reaching into the pen, offering Theron a suture kit

Theron took it, and began to stitch her up immediately, she was quiet the entire time. When he finished, she licked his cheek twice then started to furiously lick her shoulder. He ran his hand down her back, and her nub of a tail wiggled every time he touched her. He looked up to the sky, he was going to be late if he stayed with her any longer. He stood up, and she stopped everything she was doing to stare up at him.

He stared back, not wanting to leave. Theron knelt down, "I have to go." He said, and she whined, "But I'll be back to visit you soon, okay?" She whined again, and padded her front paws on the ground, as if she was nervous. He gently rubbed behind her ears, "I know." He said, "I promise I'll be back, and if you think I'm taking too long, you can always come visit me." 

It was mostly a joke, but she barked happily, and licked his face a few times before he was able to climb back over the fence. He looked back over to her, and she was staring at him. He couldn't help himself and reached back into the pen to pet her again.

The kennel master finally caught his attention and asked if Theron would be willing to bring him back a flower to make medicine that would help her. Theron didn't even have to think about it, and agreed. Even if Duncan denied him, he find a way out to the Wilds to get the flower. She was the first mabari he had ever seen, let alone touched. It was strange, he'd barely met her, but he knew he would risk his life for her. Perhaps his compassion for animals had gone to far. Or, more likely, he was tired of hanging out with humans all the time.  
When he went to the meeting with Duncan and the other Wardens, he was pleasantly surprised to find out he wouldn't have to ask him for permission to go to the Wilds. The recruits plus Alistair were all being sent out to collect vials of Darkspawn blood, and a few old treaties. He had to restrain himself from running to the gate into the Wilds.

It wasn't until they were a good mile from the gates that Theron noticed his heartbeat slow. He hadn't realized how scared he'd been inside the camp. Even though he was following quite closely to three humans on a quest to hunt down darkspawn now, he felt remarkably relaxed.

Theron heard the rustling of the bushes long before the humans did, he listened closely, determined it was a pack of wolves, and went back to searching for the flower or darkspawn. The Dalish and wolves often worked together. If a clan were having problems gathering food, a pack of wolves would help them hunt, and if a pack got injured, they would not hesitate to find the Dalish to patch them up. When the pack caught Theron's scent, they ran to catch up. Theron didn't think anything of this until Alistair shouted, "Wolves!" and listened to all the humans draw their weapons.

Theron immediately whipped toward them, starting to say, "No, wait! They won't-" but before he could even finish, he saw Alistair's blade swooping down to kill one of the wolves. Theron dived to scoop her up in his arms, barely shielding her from Alistair's sword.

The blade cut cleanly through his leather, and sliced open his shoulder, his ironbark plating being the only reason his spine didn't get severed.

He whimpered in pain, being to shocked to call out. The rest of the pack instantly formed a circle around them, snarling and growling at them. The three humans stood there, unsure of what to do. If they tried to fight the wolves, Theron would no doubt jump in front of them.

The wolf in Theron's arms wiggled out of his grasp, bit the strap of his pack, and tried to tug him away from Alistair, he let himself get pulled for a moment while he came to terms with the pain. Alistair reached for him, but another wolf pounced in front of him, and snapped at his hand. Theron reached up, and placed his hand on her head, and she released his strap. 

He staggered up to his feet, rage burning in his stomach, he let out a frustrated sigh, stroked behind the wolf's ears, then moved to stand in front of the humans who all looked like they we're about to piss themselves.

The wolf he saved, the alpha female, stared at him, confused. Theron raised the arm he could feel in surrender, trying to show her they would not hurt them. The wolves slowly backed off, Theron fell to his knees, and she took cautious steps towards him, eyeing the humans the whole time. When she reached him, she licked him once one the nose, and he kissed her nose in return. With that, she turned, and lead her pack back into the thick forests of the Wilds. 

They all stood there in silence, Theron's heavy breathing being the only noise. He was trying very hard to calm himself before he stood back up, but couldn't manage to quietly bury his anger. His shoulder was burning, his fingers were numb, and he could feel the blood soaking into his back. He climbed back up to his feet, feeling the gash on his shoulder. "You know." Theron said, his voice barely above a whisper but he knew all of his companions could hear him just fine, "Just because something moves. Does not mean. It needs. To die." He made sure his glare personally met all of their gazes. All of these men we're easily a head taller than Theron, and yet they all looked so small.

Alistair was the first to recover, "Theron, I am so sorry!" Maker, he'd know the man an hour, and all ready he nearly paralyzed him. Theron shook his head, and Alistair couldn't tell if he was clearing his thoughts, or refusing his apology. 

Theron was able to stick his finger up to the second knuckle into the wound. For a moment, he was horrified, but he locked a neutral expression on his face at the last second. When he looked at the blood on his hand, it was almost completely black. Somehow he had managed to forget about his black blood, with everything that had happened so far, and he wondered if there could have been a worse way to be reminded of it. He heard Daveth gasp as he realized and Jory took a couple steps back. Theron bit his cheek, blood once again pooling in his mouth. If he wasn't convinced he was Tainted before, this left every doubt behind. Alistair started to say something, but Theron just casually wiped the blood onto his shirt, effectively pretending that this was completely normal.

At any rate, there was no way this was going to heal on it's own, and it was going to be impossible for him to sew himself. He considered using blood magic to clot the wound, but then remembered how all humans had a stick up their backsides about it. Though somewhat deserved, they had tainted the art, instead of using it for healing or tracking, they used it for summoning demons. Idiots. Theron dug through his pack for a moment, before pulling out his own suture kit. He locked eyes with Alistair, "Do you know how to stitch a wound?"

"I... I do."  Alistair said 

"You don't sound too sure." Theron replied 

"I do." Alistair repeated, firmly

Theron stared at him a moment longer, then handed him the kit, and removed his armor. Alistair's hands we're rough, pulling more skin than necessary and Theron had to focus hard on the scars on his hands so he wouldn't groan. He made a mental note never to let Alistair patch him up again unless it was completely unavoidable. Daveth and Jory were pretty much mute through the whole thing, and they were quick to find interest in their boots if Theron so much as glanced at them.

After Theron got his armor back on, he took a moment to message the feeling back into his hand. He could move his arm, but he doubted he'd be able to draw back an arrow without his elbow buckling under the pain. His shoulder joined his stomach by constantly burning, and he told himself not transform into a bear, lest he rip the stitches open. He sighed, now he wouldn't be able to use his bow, he'd have to rely solely on his left hand in combat until his shoulder healed, unless he could get a moment alone to use blood magic.

Alistair handed him his suture kit, started to apologize again, but Theron just waved him off. He wasn't about to tell Alistair he accepted his apology, wouldn't even tell him it was okay. There was an uncomfortable silence surrounding all of them as they hunted darkspawn together. Luckily they were able to fill three vials from the first group of spawn they encountered, and Theron spotted a patch of the medicinal flower, not too far away. He turned to gather them, and was surprised when all three of the humans followed after him immediately. Lovely, it seemed he was now elected to be the leader.

Theron wasted no time cutting the stocks of the flowers, enough for an ointment, a syrup and then some, just in case, and carefully wrapping them in leather. After he was certain they would be secure in his pack, he asked Alistair which way it was to the fallen tower that hopefully still held the treaties. East, he said, though Theron led them on a detour south to avoid the swamp, rather than trudge through it.

They had nearly made it when Theron spotted a raven sitting atop a partially collapsed pillar, watching them. He looked into its eyes, and while ravens were intelligent, he'd never seen such brilliance swirling around in their irises before. Suddenly it donned on him. That was a witch. He watch it for a couple of moments, if it were Dalish, it would have signaled him by now. More likely it was one of the Chasind, which would be bad news for him. Certain tribes of the Chasind seemed to have a vendetta again the Dalish, and Theron would have no choice but to defend himself if that raven suddenly turned human.

It noticed him watching it and took flight, soaring off into the east. "Bird watchin' hey?" Daveth said, a crooked smile on his face. Theron was mildly surprised he said anything at all, his little party had been quiet since the wolves twenty minutes ago. Theron just stared at him for a moment, then started walking again. He still had no interest in talking to any of them.

Even more whispers crept through his mind, followed shortly by Alistair saying, "Careful, darkspawn ahead." and it wasn't long before they all saw the 'spawn occupying a fallen tower.

Theron sighed, "That's where we need to go, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Alistair replied

"Of course it is." Daveth chimed in, while Jory joined Theron in another sigh.

"Well, let's go then." Theron said, leaning to put his hands on the ground. He hoped his stitches wouldn't tear as he shifted into a wolf. He briefly looked at Alistair, to see if he was ready, but was only met with wide eyed astonishment. He would have sighed yet again, were he still in his elven form, but instead he just charged off towards the darkspawn, pulling his front right leg to his chest in order to protect his stitches.

He pounced on the closest darkspawn, a genlock, and sunk his teeth into its neck. He figured he was already Tainted, so consuming some of their blood now wouldn't matter much. The genlock flailed his arms wildly as Theron's weight caused it to crash to the ground. Theron locked his jaw and yanked his head backwards, effectively tearing out part of the genlock's windpipe and jugular. He spat out the meat in his mouth and surveyed to find his next target while the genlock writhed on the ground. A hurlock started charging at him, but was stopped short by an arrow lodging itself in its throat. He turned to find Daveth nocking another arrow, and Jory flanking his right side to bash his shield against a hurlock who was targeting Theron.

Theron darted forward, pouncing onto another hurlock. It brought it's shield up just in time to block Theron from reaching its throat. Theron bounced off the shield and snarled, the hurlock seemed to laugh at him, then Alistair flanked it, taking its head clean off its shoulders. Theron look up at Alistair, and he grinned at Theron for a moment before running of to fight the next darkspawn. Theron followed him and synched his attacks with Alistair's, it wasn't long before the four of them had taken down all the 'spawn.

Theron changed back into his elven form, and immediately checked his stitches, somehow every one of them had held. Maybe Alistair wasn't as bad of healer as he originally thought. Next he checked on his medicinal flowers while Daveth and Jory trudged up the hill to join them.

"Everything accounted for?" Alistair asked

Theron glanced at him, before tucking the flowers back into his pack, "Yeah. It's all here."

Alistair smiled, "Good!" Theron squinted at him, and Alistair decided that was as close to a smile as he was going to get with Theron.

"No wonder he cares so much about wolves." Jory mumbled to Daveth, in a voice Theron could only assume Jory thought Theron couldn't hear. 

"Yeah, we 'bout killed his fuck buddies." Daveth muttered back with a chuckle.

Alistair barely caught Daveth's words as well, and flicked his eyes to watch what little emotion Theron had fade right off his face. Theron turn to walk into the fallen tower, and Alistair sent a glare over to Daveth as he approached. "What?" Daveth asked 

"Nothing." Alistair replied, his tone conflicting with his answer, and followed Theron into the ruin.

Theron looked around, there wasn't much left of the tower, in fact even calling it a tower was unfair. It was little more than a crumbled stone wall with a destroyed staircase off to on side, collapsed pillars and smashed boxes decorating the cracked floor. Theron wondered why anyone even thought to bring the Treaties here in the first place. 

"Oh. Lovely." Alistair said, "Guess we have to sift through it." Alistair didn't know why he was surprised when Theron just silently got to work. For some reason he expected him to complain, but luckily Daveth was there to fill that role. 

"Ugh! Can't you just. I don't know, sniff them out?" He said, agitated, after several minutes of searching. Theron didn't say anything, which only annoyed Daveth more. "Hey! Elf, I'm talking to you."

"No." Theron said 

"What?"

"I don't know what they smell like, how am I supposed to track them?" Theron asked 

Daveth groaned, "What good is shape shifting then?"

"Killing darkspawn!" Alistair chimed in, when Theron just turned back to inspect another box, "He killed twice as many as you in half the time, if you didn't notice."

Daveth's mouth snapped closed, not expecting anyone to go to the elf's defence. Jory chuckled quietly while Daveth's cheeks went red. Alistair looked at Theron, and found him staring at him, eyes squinted questionably. Alistair grinned at him, and Theron gave him the tiniest nod Alistair had ever witnessed, then turned back to the smashed crate in front of him. 

They checked all the boxes only to find trash and other useless items. Just when Alistair was about to suggest they give up, a woman's voice rang out. "Well, well. What have we here?" She said, and everyone but Theron jumped a bit in surprise. He had heard her transform a few seconds before, he knew she was there, but hadn't expected her to speak to them. "A scavenger, perhaps?" She continued, and Theron pushed passed all the humans who we're too busy gawking at her to move out of his way. "Or are you merely an intruder?"

"Grey Wardens, actually." Theron said, not exactly true, but close enough, he decided. "We were told that our Treaties were left here."

Alistair suddenly seemed to be choking on something, and all eyes turned to him, "Don't tell her that!" He hissed, "She looks Chasind, and that mean other could be near by!"

The woman scoffed, but Theron spoke first, "She's not Chasind." He said simply, then turned back to her, "Would you happen to know where the Treaties are?" Why would she reveal herself if she didn't know something? She had been following them since they left the camp, and had to already know they were Wardens, so it wasn't out of the questions that she might know where the Treaties were. 

He could feel on the men's eyes on him, boring holes into the back of skull, most likely deciding he was crazy. He didn't care, if it got this over with quicker, he'd follow the woman into the Beyond itself. She smiled at him, "I do."

Alistair couldn't read anything on Theron's face, it was as expressionless as it had been since the minute he met him. "May I ask where they are?" Theron asked, his voice as empty as his eyes 

"My mother has them, in fact." She said, placing one hand on her hip.

Alistair had enough, "Oh! Don't tell me you're believing her."

Theron held back a sigh, "Alistair. Do you want to go back to Duncan empty handed?"

The question caught him off guard and he stood stunned for a moment. "Um... No."

"Then how about we follow the only lead we have?" Alistair decided he didn't much like it when Theron stared at him with eyes so bleak they'd make a wasteland seem bright. He didn't reply, just quietly closed his mouth.

The woman chuckled, and Alistair felt embarrassment rise in his chest, "Ooh, I like you." She said to Theron, "I am Morrigan. What is your name?"

"Theron Mahariel." He answered, "Can you take us to your mother?"

Her smile grew, "A sensible request. I can, follow me, if you wish." She replied, turning on her heel and descending down the hill. Theron followed right after her, but the other three all shared a look of disbelief. "Feel free to stay there, if you are frightened. I will have him returned to you within the hour." Morrigan said over her shoulder, a small snip, but it got them all moving.

Morrigan's mother was more than a bit odd, but she handed the Treaties over as soon as they arrived. While the other men where stunned into silence, Theron bowed slightly and thanked her. She laughed, related Theron to a a pair of stockings, then laughed some more.

Alistair was doing his best to hide his discomfort, it was obvious these women where apostates and could be dangerous. He looked to Theron, and wondered if was uncomfortable too, as the only vibe he could ever read from him was uninterested. Then he remembered Theron was an apostate as well, so maybe he felt more comfortable around them?

When Morrigan's mother finally waved them off, Alistair felt like a weight lifted off his chest. His Templar training made sure to cause him to be on guard around them. 

Her mother insisted Morrigan lead them back to camp, and Theron opened his mouth to tell her that was unnecessary, but then saw the look of pure discomfort on Daveth's face. Had his mask not been so secure, he might have smiled at this chance to keep Daveth on edge. He didn't argue when Morrigan reluctantly agreed to take them.


	3. Bear Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter because I forgot.
> 
> Yeah, don't have an excuse. I'm sorry.

When they arrived back into the main camp, Theron immediately headed for the kennels, so quickly in fact, that Alistair had to jog to catch back up with him. 

"I think we should check in with Duncan first." Alistair said 

"Great. You go do that." Theron replied, not even sparing a glance in Alistair's direction.

Alistair looked to Daveth and Jory for help, but found none. Jory simply shook his head, and said, "I vote we go meet with Duncan now." Daveth nodded in agreement.

Alistair hesitated for a moment, Duncan had told them to return after they completed their mission, and it wasn't like Theron could just leave the camp without talking to a guard. At the very least, if Theron tried to leave, they'd have an idea about where he would go. Plus, with Theron being tainted, if wasn't as if he would be particularly hard to track. Roland had asked him to keep an eye on him, however, and even said that Duncan was worried he might run off.

Whatever, he thought, I'll just ask Duncan about it. Alistair called out to Theron that he was going to go to Duncan, and the only thing Theron did to acknowledge that was slightly nod his head, which Alistair could have missed with a blink.

Alistair just sighed, hoped he wouldn't go anywhere, and headed back to the fire.

Theron walked up to the cage, and found his canine friend bouncing excitedly, apparently having caught his scent a moment earlier. Theron's migraine was raging, and he felt that he may pass out at any moment, but the grin that spread across his face when he saw her seemed to erase his troubles.

He was leaning over the fence, rubbing her down, when the kennel master called out to him, "Ah! You've returned?"

Theron stood up straight, and shrugged his travel pack off one shoulder. He pulled out a bouquet of the medicinal flowers, and offered them to the kennel master. 

His eyes immediately lit up, "Wow! You know, I was just expecting 'bout one or two! Do you even realize how much medicine I can make with these?"

Theron did know, which is why he grabbed so many, but he didn't much feel like sharing their herbal knowledge. He just asked, "Enough to save her?"

"Damn right, enough! More than enough! Reckon I can save just about the whole army's worth of dogs with these!" He ran his thumb over one of the petals, and Theron started to reach towards the dog again. "You know, you should come back after the battle, and we could see about imprinting her onto you." He said quickly, before Theron tuned him out again 

Theron froze, for some reason, he hadn't thought he'd be here after the battle. It was only now that it occurred to him, that his life belonged to the Wardens, they even had his Keeper's blessing. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach, and he had to start forcing himself to calm down before he had a panic attack.

"What do you say?"

Theron latched onto the question, desperately clinging it to get away from the thoughts of his bleak future. "I... I couldn't. No, I'm sorry." He said, there wasn't going to be a place for a dog in his life now. The mabari whined at his answer, "But- Well, why not? She obviously likes you, and I don't see anyone else goin' out to the Wilds for some dog they met half a minute ago."

"I don't have the time to take care of her." Theron replied, more to himself.

"Mabari are smart, half the time, it's them taking care of you. She... come back after the battle, come on, we can talk more about it then."

Theron gave a small sigh, then looked at the mabari who was staring at him with sad eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then said, "Oh, all right. I'll stop by after the battle."

The kennel master's entire demeanor changed, Theron thought he was going to jump and cheer for moment, "All right! I'm holdin' you to that! By the time you come back, I'll have so many persuasive reasons for you to take her, that you won't be able to say no!" He looked down at the flowers, smiling ear to ear, "Okay, I'm gonna go make some medicine now, but I will see you later, uh..."

"Theron," Theron said, a small smile coming to his lips

The kennel master snapped and pointed at him, as if he had just remembered, "Theron! I'll see you later, Theron!" He opened the gate, and beckoned the dog out, letting Theron pet her one more time, before whisking her away, continuing to call out how he'd meet with him after the battle.

Theron felt the emotion fall right off his face, with the dog gone, he didn't have much to smile about. He considered going back to Duncan, but instead left to explore more of the camp. Alistair had everything Duncan needed, and the Warden-Commander had given him free run if the camp, so off he went. He didn't really care about what the humans might think of this plan, but he could just feign ignorance if he had to.

Both Roland and Duncan about had a heart attack when the party returned without Theron, though Duncan hid it much better. "Where's Theron?" Roland near demanded 

"He went to check on a dog." Daveth said, simply.

Duncan looked to Alistair, "Kennel master asked him to bring him some herbs from the Wilds while he was out." Alistair explained, "He denied me when I said to come here first."

"That shouldn't take him very long, then." Duncan said, the statement doing nothing to calm Roland's heart. 

After thirty minutes, and still no Theron, Roland and Alistair were sent off to go find him. Alistair was painfully aware of the deafening silence that Roland was giving him. No doubt Roland was blaming Alistair a bit for his disappearance. They went straight to the kennel master, "The elf?" He asked, "Haven't seen him since he gave these flowers 'bout, say... thirty minutes ago?"

"Did you happen to see which way he went?" Roland asked 

"No. I left him standing there- is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Not that I know of. Flag down the Grey Wardens if you see him, would you?"

"Oh, Grey- yeah. Of course."

"Thanks." He said

Roland nearly stomped away, and Alistair could almost feel the frustration rolling off of him. "Are you all right?" Alistair asked

"No! I'm not all right! I told you keep an eye on him! That we were afraid he'd run, and you left him alone!" Roland snapped

Alistair was stunned into silence for a few seconds. Roland never raised his voice, "I, I'm sorry."

"Lot of good that does is now." Roland said

Alistair's eyebrows knit together, "Okay, this attitude isn't fair-"

"Isn't fair!? You let one of our recruits go!" Roland said

Alistair could feel himself growing defensive, and couldn't help but snap back, "He's just one man, why do you care so much about him?" 

Roland's cheeks instantly flushed, and Alistair saw embarrassment rise on his face, quickly covered by a glare, "There are fifteen Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden right now. Fifteen. Pardon me if that worries me."

That was a fair point, but Alistair reckoned he had more of a personal reason for this anger. "You're right." He relented, "I'm sorry."

Roland started walking away, and Alistair followed closely after. "Where are you going now?"

Roland shrugged, and heaved a sigh, "I don't know. He feels like a darkspawn though, so as long as we get close enough, we'll find him."

Alistair nodded, and after a moment asked, "Do you think he'd actually leave?"

Roland stopped to think, "With that shape shifting of his, it wouldn't be hard for him to get out undetected..."

Right. Alistair hadn't even thought of that when he left him. "But he's dying. Surely he wouldn't leave without the cure?" Alistair said, and Roland's face darkened, "Would he?"

"I'm not... I don't know. When Duncan asked him to join us, he denied him without a second thought. Even after we explained he could survive with us.. said he'd rather die amongst family than live with strangers."

"And he meant it?"

Roland looked at him, sadly, "You've seen him. Man's a walking corpse all ready." Roland sighed, "But his Keeper gave us permission to take him, I doubt he can just waltz back into his clan."

Alistair thought for a moment, "Well, we're not gonna find him by standing around."

-

Theron couldn't quite tell if what he was seeing was a brawl or a sparring match. On one hand, the two men fighting were pretty evenly matched, but on the other, neither of them were dressed for a spar. One of the humans, a young kid, couldn't be older than eighteen, took a particularly nasty punch on the bottom of his jaw, lost his balance, and fell backwards. The human he was fighting, an older man with about four teeth and a smell of booze so strong, Theron could smell him twenty yards off. The older man advanced on the kid, stomped him on the chest, and that's when Theron realized the kid was going to die if he didn't stop. He looked at the guardsmen, none of them seemed to have any intention of stopping the brawl.

Theron broke into a sprint, and slammed his shoulder into the man's chest, sending him reeling backwards. Theron caught himself, standing a few of feet in front of the kid, "Save your strength for the Darkspawn." He said 

The man popped back up to his feet, "Think you're hot shit, elf? Don't you have someone's boots to lick?"

Theron stared at the man, humans could be more brutish than he imagined. The man ran at him, feigned a kick, and ended up catching Theron in the chest with a punch. Theron recovered quickly, twisting the man's arm behind his back, threatening to pop it out of socket. "Enough."

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Somehow the man managed to turn around, and punch Theron in the neck, causing him to trip backwards over the kid, and onto the ground.  
The man began to laugh at him, and Theron felt all the anger he had buried in the last week bubbling up into his chest. Theron flipped onto his stomach and got up on his hands and feet, coming face to face with kid.

"Black or brown?" He growled, the rage in his eyes obviously giving the kid pause 

"...What?" The kid asked

"Pick!"

"Brown?!"

Theron began to shift his shape into that of grizzly bear, turning his slight runner's frame into the meaty wall of an animal. The kid's eyes went wide and his muscles became ridged, as Theron grew taller and fur covered his body.

Theron turned back the man, who was now petrified in place. Theron opened his jaw and roared, taking a few steps towards him. The man fell onto his rump, and skidded backwards away from the bear, Theron chased after him and pinned him to the ground under his weight. He put his snout an inch above his nose and roared again, the man screamed, involuntary tears running from his eyes. Theron reared back, rage clouding his judgement, but knowing that the only thing that would calm him would be to take this man's life.

All of his energy suddenly got sapped, and he barely managed to catch himself on his hands before he fell face first onto the man. His mind went foggy, and he just stared down at his hands, trying to comprehend what happened. Arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him off the man.

Dispelled, Theron thought, someone dispelled me.  
He snapped back to attention, and shoved himself away from whoever was dragging him away. He took a couple steps back towards the man on the ground, and pointed at him, however he was too exhausted to come up with something to say, so he just glared at him.

He spun around on his heel, and glared at the person who grabbed him. He found himself staring at Roland, who was looking at him like Theron had just lost his mind. Theron's eyes flicked to Alistair, who was panting heavily and wiping sweat off his brow, it only took a second for Theron to understand he was a Templar.

Then he looked at the kid, who was staring at him astonished, but with more than a bit of fear mixed in. "Are you okay?" He asked, not moving from his place, because he knew he would recoil from him. The kid couldn't find his tongue, and just nodded at the elf.

"All right, go on! Get back to work!" Roland called out, waving his hands at the crowd, "Come on! Battle's not going to prepare for itself!"

Theron began to walk towards Roland when the crowd started moving again, but the kid caught his arm. "Thank you." He said quickly

Theron just nodded, surprised, quickly stopping himself from ripping his arm out of his grasp, "Yeah." He had expected the kid to be afraid of him now. The rage was still boiling in his chest, but he managed to suppress it for just a moment.

The kid let go of his arm, "I'm Carver. Carver Hawke." He offered out his hand, much to Theron's dismay.

Theron stared at the hand, then brushed Carver's hair out of his eyes, a somewhat awkward movement as Carver was easily a foot taller than him. The incredulous look he received in return told him this was again the wrong response. "Theron Mahariel."

"Um." Carver said, blush exploding onto his cheeks as he dropped his hand.

Roland grabbed Theron's arm, "Excuse us." He said, and began to tug Theron away. While Roland's hands on him ignited the anger in his stomach, Theron let Roland lead him away, trying to calm himself down, while Alistair followed closely behind. Roland spun around, "What in the Maker's name was that?!" He demanded, but Theron just stared down at his feet, "Were you going to kill him!? What if we had arrived a few moments later?!"

"Roland.." Alistair said

Theron bit his cheek, doing his best to suppress his anger, but failing horribly.

"What in the world were you thinking?"

Theron yanked Roland's grip off his arm, "I was thinking this was all bullshit!" He replied, meeting Roland's gaze with a glare.

Alistair's eyes went wide with surprise, he was beginning to think that he preferred, bleak, expressionless Theron instead. Roland stared at Theron for a moment, then said, "You're here representing the Grey Wardens, you can't just-"

"Um. Guys?" Alistair said 

Theron interrupted him with a scoff, "The Grey Wardens! If you were so concerned with your damned name, you should have left me to die!"

"Uh, could we maybe cool down a bit?" Alistair asked 

"Would that have made you happy!?" Roland yelled 

"Ecstatic!" Theron spat, "Overjoyed!"

"Oh, bu-"

"That's enough!" Duncan placed himself between the two of them, "Roland, I want you to go check on our weapons. Make sure they're all sharpened, and ready to use."

Roland glared at Duncan for a moment, then his expression fell, "Yes, sir." He mumbled and stalked off 

"Theron." Duncan said, and Theron glared at him, Duncan met his look with an eerie calmness. "I want you to calm yourself."

Theron plopped down to the ground cross legged, and placed his hands in the dirt, running his fingers across all the pebbles and mud. He took deep breaths, let his anger swear in his mind for a moment longer before silencing it. He slowed his breathing, and put his hands on his knees. A few moments later, all of his rage had been bottled back up. A temporary solution, he knew that well, but for the moment, it was good enough. He stood back up, but moved a couple paces away from Duncan.

"Thank you." Duncan said, "I need you to stay with Alistair until the Joining, do you understand?"

Alistair's heart nearly stopped, he had to stay with him for three more hours? Alistair supposed with his Templar background and being able to sense Theron, he was the obvious choice. He didn't much like it, though.

Theron looked at Alistair, his eyes back to their hollow selves, "I understand."

Duncan looked at him too, "Do you understand, Alistair?"

"I, uh, I, um, well, I was hoping to..." The look Duncan gave him took the wind out of his sails, "Yes, Duncan."

"Good. Now, you may continue to explore the camp, but I expect you not to get in any more fights. Are we clear?" Duncan asked, and Theron nodded.

Alistair seriously hoped Theron was being genuine, it took a great deal of energy to dispel him when he was a bear. He hadn't even managed to drain him the first two times he tried, Theron's resistance to Templar abilities was greater than all the mages he had trained with in the past. Not only that, but Theron was able to snap back to his senses just a few moments later, something that took all the mages in Alistair's experience several minutes. Now that Theron was aware that he could be dispelled, Alistair had no doubt that it'd be even more difficult to stop him again.

Duncan left to prepare the Joining, leaving the two of them alone, and Alistair went completely rigid when Theron turned towards him.

Theron bowed, catching Alistair off guard, "I didn't mean to scare you. You don't have to worry about me transforming again."

Alistair's jaw dropped an inch, it wasn't exactly an apology, but it was a start. Naturally, he didn't know how to respond, so he tried to jest, "Well, I hope you're not being serious! I think you took down more darkspawn when you were a wolf than I have my entire Grey Warden career!"

Theron just stared at him, completely expressionless, and Alistair didn't know why that surprised him

-

They had successfully killed two hours just by walking around and talking, though Alistair could count the words Theron had said on one hand. He was content just to listen, and luckily Alistair was very good at talking about nothing. Alistair had gotten the hang of figuring out what Theron was curious about, as he would look at it for two seconds instead of one, and he could start explaining something he thought Theron might be interested in based on that. This was all speculation, of course, as Theron's expression never changed in the slightest, no matter what he spoke about. He did notice that Theron always did seem to be listening, however. Something about that made Alistair kind of happy. He was getting into the differences between knives and daggers, a subject he wasn't sure how he'd gotten on, when Theron stopped short. "What's wrong?" Theron blinked a few times, and the color in his face started to drain. "Uh, are you all right?" Alistair asked

Theron suddenly started sprinting away, and it took Alistair a moment before he could give chase. "Hey! Wait!" He called out, however Theron was nearly out of sight all ready. Alistair wouldn't have been able to guess that Theron would still be able to move so quickly. Theron rounded a corner and when Alistair got around it, he was no where to be seen. Alistair just kept running forward, and a few moments later, he could sense Theron not to far off. Not that he needed it, Theron let a rather obvious trail, and Alistair found himself knowing that if Theron wanted to get away from him in earnest, Alistair wouldn't be able to track him like this.

Alistair stumbled over a partially destroyed fence, and saw Theron hunched over, gripping his stomach, a cold sweat coating his forehead.

Theron leaned on a tree for support, and a second later vomited onto the trunk of it. The puke itself was odd, looking more like black sludge than bile. Alistair took a step forward when Theron threw up again, his muscles spasmed and he fell to the ground, gagging. He muttered something in a language Alistair didn't recognize, and Alistair could see the sweat soaking into his clothes and bandages. Theron ran a hand through his hair, murmuring more strange words. Alistair walked up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, about to ask whether or not he was going to be okay, when Theron grabbed his wrist, twisted it painfully backwards, and slammed his other hand in the center of his chest, effectively knocking the wind out of Alistair and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Alistair caught of glimpse of surprise in Theron's eye, before he turned back to puke again. Alistair took a few deep inhales, rubbing at his aching wrist while he waited for Theron to catch his breath. 

Theron peered down at the sick black tar, he poked at one of the lumps in it. He hadn't eaten anything for over a week, and he couldn't fathom what they could be. A thought struck him and he pulled out his knife.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Alistair asked. 

He didn't answer him, afraid that opening his mouth would just make him vomit again. He slid the knife across his arm, over the same scar he used every time he used blood magic. The skin peeled open, and for a moment, no blood came. Theron pressed down one of the flaps, and ever so slowly, black blood began to ooze. It wasn't slithering down his arm as it should, but instead seemed to pool up before slowly seeping out.

His brain could not quite make sense of what of he was seeing, and he got the urge that it was all a trick. That if he was to pull down on the flap and tear it back, blood would start pouring out like it should. He got two of his fingers into the wound, when Alistair suddenly cried out, "Hey! Theron, stop!"

He snapped back to his senses, and used blood magic to scab up the slice. 

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, unsure of what to say.

He looked Alistair in the eye, "Is that normal?"

Alistair looked stunned, and just a bit ill, "I've.. never met someone.. as tainted as you." He replied, "I've actually never met someone who's tainted before."

Theron didn't say anything, just closed his eyes, and flopped against the tree, all of his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Alistair looked fairly young, it was safe to assume he hadn't been a warden very long and was probably telling the truth. Still, Theron was slightly frustrated at his lack of information. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Alistair suggested heading back to Duncan. "It'll only be a few more minutes until your Joining by the time we get there."

Theron just sighed, and rested his head on the tree trunk while he searched for the energy required to stand. He finally opened his eyes to find Alistair standing in front of him, offering a hand to help pull him up. Theron just looked at it, thinking, then stood up on his own.

Alistair looked awkward for a moment, then brushed it off with a joke as they began heading back to camp.

-

Theron was leaned up against the wall, eyes closed, waiting for Duncan with Alistair, Daveth and Jory. He was doing his best to tune them out, but Jory's constant worrying kept interrupting his thoughts. Extra whispers crept through the back of his mind, and Theron opened his eyes expecting to find the Warden Commander, instead he was staring at Roland.

Roland had a touch of pink on his cheeks, and only met his gaze for a second before busying himself. Theron knew he should probably apologize, but he just shut his eyes again. 

"Why is this kept so quiet?" Jory asked, once again breaking Theron's concentration. 

Because it can kill you, Theron didn't say, but he figured the reason the Joining was kept a secret was because had that potential. He had been pondering on the Joining for a while now, and came to the conclusion that it wasn't so much of a cure to the Taint as it was a way to delay it's effects. The Wardens had to be somewhat Tainted themselves if Theron could sense them and the Darkspawn. Somehow they had been able to use the Taint to their advantage, and he was willing to bet the risks were greater than the rewards. 

"Good, you're all here. Let's begin." Theron opened his eyes again, to look at Duncan as he ascended the stairs to meet them. Duncan shot Roland a questioning glance, and Roland looked at Theron in answer, his ears turning pink as well when he realized Theron had watched the whole thing.

Theron just blinked, and then flicked his gaze to Duncan, who had told Alistair to give them some sort of rite. Theron was only half listening as Alistair began his somewhat cryptic speech, he was focusing most of his energy on not throwing up again. When he finished, Theron took a few steps to stand next to Daveth, as Jory shifted his weight from side to side. Duncan looked over all three of them, his eyes coming to rest on Daveth. 

"Step forward." Duncan said, and everyone turned to watch Daveth. He shot Jory a nervous look, then inched towards Duncan. "From this moment on, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan said, handing Daveth the chalice full of blood. 

Daveth took it from him, looked from it to Duncan and back again. The world seemed to go silent for a moment as he raised the chalice to his lips and took a drink. Nothing happen, Daveth handed back the chalice, and Theron wondered if it really could be this easy. Then he started choke, he clawed at his throat as he gasped for air and before anyone could move, he collapsed to the ground, blood splattering from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Was all Duncan said, while Theron dropped to Daveth's side, Jory crowding behind him, and rolled Daveth onto his back and turned his head, trying to clear his airway. He was dead before Theron could even think of using CPR. Theron may not have liked the Daveth, but that didn't mean he wanted to see him dead.

"Gods." Theron muttered

"Maker! Is- is he..?" Jory sputtered 

"Jory. Step forward." Duncan said 

Theron whipped his head around to look at Jory, who was in the process of taking a couple steps back. "I have a wife- a child!" He said 

"There is no turning back." Duncan said 

Jory slowly unsheathed his swords, "You... you can't!"

"Jory.." Theron said, though he didn't hear him. Duncan drew his sword, moving slowly towards him, as Jory backed himself against a wall. Theron popped to his feet, "Jory!"

Duncan swung at him, but Jory deflected it. Theron started to dart towards them, but Alistair caught his wrist. Theron jerked his arm, Alistair's grip seemed to be welded on.

Jory somehow side stepped another one of Duncan's attacks, while Theron's calls to him went unnoticed. Theron looked Alistair right in the eyes, and for just a moment, Alistair was a bit frightened of him. Theron's eyes glazed over, and Alistair's hand could no long wrap all the way around Theron's wrist. Instead of the small elf, Alistair was now holding onto a tuff a towering grizzly bear. The bear easily escaped Alistair's hold, and barreled towards Jory, while Alistair called out, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Duncan was a bit quicker to react, slashing Theron's side as he attempted to plow into him. Alistair was just about to dispel him when Theron turned back on his own, his hands clutching at his side. "He's going to kill you! What part of that do you not understand!?" He demanded, his face only inches from Jory's. 

Jory just looked at him, horrified.

"If you don't drink, you're guaranteed death!" Theron nearly yelled, "Don't you want a chance!?"

Jory let out a shaky breath, "Yes. I.. I do." He looked at Duncan, "I'll drink.." he said, dropping his sword to the ground.

After staring down Duncan until he sheathed his sword, Theron stepped out of the way, and Duncan handed Jory the chalice. Jory gave Theron a nervous look, and Theron just stared back at him, eyebrows scrunched with worry. Jory tilted the chalice back, and Theron bit his cheek.  
As soon as he began to choke, Theron's heart sank. "Fenedhis." He whispered. Jory was dead before Theron could even finish the curse.

"Theron." Duncan said, holding the chalice out to him, "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

Theron grabbed it from him, staring into the blood. This could be the end of me.. he thought, but then realized that didn't bother him much. "Ir Abelas, Tamlen." He said, tipping the chalice up and emptying the blood into his mouth.

As soon as he swallowed, his head became light and his vision blurred. His hands moved to his temples to try and steady his vision, fruitless as it was. He stumbled, but someone wrapped their arms around him, setting him gently on the ground. He couldn't stop trembling, briefly wondering if this is what seizures felt like.

All too quickly the world faded away from him.

Roland eased Theron down, gnawing at his lip, waiting to see if Theron would survive. Theron gave a strangled gasp, and then stopped breathing. Roland's eyebrows knit together, eyes darting from his face to his open wounds. 

"Ah, none of them, then, huh?" Alistair muttered, mostly to himself. "Shame.."

Roland gave a small sigh, cursing the Maker under his breath. That's when Theron's eyes shot open, swimming around disoriented, gasping for air, before locking his gaze to Roland's. Roland grinned at him, and Theron grabbed his shoulder as a hold to hoist himself to sit up. Theron gagged, dry heaved, and Roland patted him on the back, trying to help.

Theron's stomach calmed when it realized there was nothing in there to evacuate, but not before a cold sweat broke out. He took a few deep breaths, and then all of his senses came in perfectly clear. His migraine faded within seconds, and the storm in his stomach evaporated. However the pain in his shoulder and side were no longer muted thanks to his illness, they both burned with renewed intensity. He fingered his shoulder wound, discovering that he had ripped open his stitches yet again. 

"How are you feeling?" He looked at Roland, who was beaming at him, then his stomach grumbled loudly. Roland laughed, "Well, that answers that! I'll get you all patched up, and then we'll see what we can find to eat before the battle, all right?"

Theron stared at him for moment, looked to his hands, still in disbelief that the Joining ready did cure him. He met Roland's gaze, "All right."

Roland stood up, holding out a hand, Theron took it and pulled himself up. Roland glanced at Duncan for permission, and Duncan nodded. Roland smiled, "Okay, Theron! Don't you worry, I'll have you ready for action in no time!" He said, practically dragging Theron away 

Duncan and Alistair stood in silence for a moment, watching them go. "He seems a lot more comfortable around Roland, doesn't he?" Alistair asked "I tried to touch him, and he punched me straight in the sternum. Couldn't even breathe for a minute."

"He certainly does relax more when Roland is here.." Duncan replied, and Alistair opened his mouth to say something, but Duncan continued, "Come now, we need to hold last rites for those who didn't make it."

"Oh. Right.. yes, let's do that."

-

Roland was still smiling as he finished stitching up Theron's side, and got to work on his shoulder. He plucked out the shredded thread and disinfected the needle. "How'd this one even happen?" He asked, but Theron only answered him with silence. Roland pushed on, "Darkspawn? They can be crafty, especially when you can't sense them- well, I guess.. you could always sense them, right?" Theron muttered something, "Pardon?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, "I can hear you."

"Oh? Good..?"

"No, I mean.. In the back of my mind.. the other Wardens too. That's normal?"

"Oh. Yes, kind of. Wardens who were Tainted before the Joining are usually a bit different. I can sense you, but not Duncan, for example." Roland explained, threading the needle. "In fact, it's interesting that you could sense Wardens too, that hasn't happened for.. I don't know, a couple decades as far as I know."

Theron didn't even flinch as Roland began to stitch up his shoulder. He did turn to look at him however, catching Roland off guard. "What is it?"

"Being a Warden isn't a cure. It just delays the effect of the Taint, right?" Theron asked, though it was more a statement than a question

Roland didn't answer him immediately, trying to figure out how Theron caught that so quickly. The look on his face was all the answer he needed however. 

"How long do Wardens usually live?" Theron asked, turning back to stare down at the ground

Roland stared at the back of his head for a moment, then sighed, "Usually around thirty years."

So, only if I'm lucky, I'll make it to fifty. Theron thought, then a realization crossed his mind, "And Wardens who were tainted before the Joining?"

Roland was beginning to dislike how perceptive Theron was. "You're asking how long I think you have to live?" Theron gave him a small nod, and Roland held his breath to think for a moment, busying himself with the stitches. "Honestly, I'm not sure. You were able to fight off the Taint without the Joining much longer than most other people." The small sigh that came from Theron told Roland he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "...Typically people who are Tainted before only live half as long, but with how well you reacted to it, I would think you'll willpower yourself for twenty, at least."

Theron scrunched his eyebrows together, and tried to think, but all his thoughts evaporated. He was going to be lucky if he made it passed his mid thirties. He felt tears sting into his eyes, and pressed his head into his palms

Roland snipped the excess thread off of Theron's last stitch. "It's not fair, and it's ugly.. But we can do a lot of good by being Wardens." He sighed, "I know it doesn't seem like it now-"

"I understand." Theron said, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up. "Wardens are necessary. And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now." He said, wondering if that really would have been such a bad thing

Roland couldn't think of a reply that wouldn't sound completely shoehorned, so he changed the subject "Come on, enough talk of that, let's get you some food, shall we?" 

Theron slid off the table to follow after Roland, who was already making his way towards the cooking tent. "Oh, and I also found a uniform that I think will fit you! I'll have you try it on after you eat!"

-

Theron felt claustrophobic, even the light Warden armor was much heavier than anything he was used to. Roland had insisted on Theron wearing shoes as well, and Theron couldn't find the energy to deny him, despite the fact that Theron only wore boots in snowy weather. For some reason, the thing that bothered him most about the boots, was knowing how much more difficult it was going to be to climb trees in them.

"There we go!" Roland beamed, "You're all set!"  
Theron looked down at himself, the silver and blue of his uniform nearly blinding him. He already missed the muted green and browns of his old armor. 

He was tugging absently at one of his gloves, when Alistair ducked into the tent, "Hey, Dun- whoa! Nice! It's official now, huh?" He said, interrupting himself when he caught sight of Theron. 

Theron stopped himself from shrinking back, he met Alistair's eye, but didn't say anything. Alistair just stared at him for a moment, waiting. But when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything in return, he gave up and looked at Roland. "Duncan says he has orders for us and to get back to him."

Roland agreed, and ducked out of the tent after Alistair. Theron took a few seconds to shift his weight from foot to foot before shoving the last bit of his Dalish armor into his pack, and exiting the tent to follow Roland. His eyes wandered up to the sky, dark clouds had rolled in and blocked out the rising moon. He wouldn't be surprised if it started raining soon, he briefly thought the sky matched his mood, and then shoved that unnecessary cheesy thought out of his mind.

"Roland," Duncan said, and Theron snapped his eyes up, unaware that they had already found him. "You and I will be joining the King's men."

"You're going to let him ride with us, then?" Roland asked

"He is a difficult person to dissuade." Duncan said, "Theron, you'll be accompanying Alistair to the Tower of Ishald. You two will be in charge of lighting the signal fire for Loghain's men to flank."

Alistair started to protest, but Duncan shut him down, stating this was an important mission that only Wardens could take. Neither Theron or Alistair believed him, but neither argued him. Duncan checked to make sure Theron understood, and when he confirmed it, he turned to leave, wishing them good luck. 

Theron turned around and look at the tower they were heading towards. Alistair said something too quickly for Theron to translate in time and started heading to the tower. Theron watched him for a second then followed after him. Roland caught his shoulder before he could get too far, "Hey, listen to me for a moment." He said, spinning Theron around to face him. Theron just stared up at him, waiting. Roland's lips formed a thin line as he thought, "When this battle is over, find me, okay? Any questions you have, I'll answer." Theron just nodded, not fully seeing the point of this. Roland hesitated for a moment, "There's also something I want to tell you about the Taint that I just learned, but it's more than I can describe in a short conversation." Theron scrunched his eyebrows together, about to ask him about it when he pushed on, "It's important, okay? But it's gotta wait, after the battle, I'll meet you back here. All right?"

Theron thought for a moment, "All right." He said  
Roland smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder, "Good! Stay safe, I'll see you soon." He said, then turned to trot after Duncan, waving over his shoulder to Theron

Theron watched him go, waited for the whispers from him disappear in his mind, then turned back around to follow after Alistair, wondering if the Creators would spare them both from this battle.


	4. No Women Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and Kudoed!! You make me so happy!!

Theron caught back up with Alistair outside of the tower, talking with a rather panicked guard. Alistair looked at Theron and relief crossed his face. "The tower has been overrun." He explained, and the guard started sputtering something much too quickly for Theron to understand. "We don't have that option," Alistair said, and Theron caught himself wondering just how in the world he understood him, "we're going to have to fight through them."

The guard shook his head, "There's too many! We should pull back!"

Theron didn't understand why they were just waiting around. If the spawn had control of the tower, they'd just have to take it back. Theron walked passed them, ignoring the guard who called out after him, he heard Alistair chuckle softly and follow him. He didn't make it more than twenty steps when a wall of whispers slammed into the back of his mind. He grabbed the back of his head as if that would quiet them.

"You okay?" Alistair asked, readying his shield  
Theron dropped his hand and nodded, falling forward onto his hands, about to change his form when he caught sight of his armor. If he changed shapes right now, he'd definitely lose most of his armor, and what was left would probably constrict his breathing. He let out a frustrated sigh, and stood back up.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked

Theron just shook his head and drew his bow instead. With all this armor, Theron could use blood magic to stop his shoulder from bleeding if he ripped open his stitches again without Alistair noticing.

Alistair lunged towards Theron, throwing up his shield moments before an arrow could strike Theron's shoulder. The two of them didn't waste any time after that, Theron crouched down and released an arrow at the nearest hurlock. Alistair ran in to finish it off, and Theron moved up, picking off the ones out of Alistair's immediate area.

They made good time through the courtyard before the tower, good enough that a couple of the tower guards began to trail in after them. Alistair drew his sword out of a genlock's throat, Theron passed by him and checked the door. Locked. Of course. He threw his shoulder into it, and it didn't even budge.

"Let me try," Alistair said, and Theron backed up.  
Alistair tested the door, reared back, putting his full weight behind a kick, and the door frame split as the door rebounded off the wall with a sickening crack. "let's go!" Alistair said

Theron just watched him as he ran into the tower, brow furrowed, eyes wide. Were all humans so freakishly strong that they could splinter doors without a second thought or did Alistair train exceptionally hard on leg day?

He sprinted after Alistair, who was already fighting off another spawn. He drew back his bow, when a blade came swooping down in his peripheral, he had to fire the arrow blind to get his gauntlet up in time. Alistair called out, but Theron was busy drawing a knife from his belt to try to gut the hurlock that was swiping at him. He jumped back to avoid the blade, then rushed back in to knee it in the crotch. It cried out, Theron sunk the knife into its neck, chills running up his spine as it's teeth grazed his neck, cutting open the skin like a razor. He pushed it off of him, rubbed his neck and finding it moist with blood while he looked back to Alistair.

Alistair had a slit cheek as well as an ear, he had just finished killing his own hurlock and Theron's eyes drifted to his lost arrow, sticking out of the wall a couple of feet in front of Alistair. He killed the last darkspawn in the room, and looked at Theron as he came running up.

"Good thing you interrupted that hurlock!" He said, beaming at Theron, "If you were even a second later that arrow would have gone straight into my skull!" He touched his fingers to the slice on his face and followed it to his ear.

For a moment, Theron thought he was being snide, but the warm smile that his grin melted into told Theron he was being genuine. He just blinked at the warrior, and then moved towards the stairs. It was a misunderstanding he didn't care to correct.

Alistair followed him to the stairs, picking off Darkspawn on their way. The stairway was cramped, and as soon as Theron started up them, he knew it was a mistake that he went first. The last thing he wanted was to catch an arrow in chest rather than in Alistair's shield. He was about to let Alistair in front of him when a spawn came charging down the stairs. He whipped back around, drawing his knife when it tripped, smashed it's head open on a step, and rolled gracelessly to their feet. Theron gave it a little kick to see if it was really dead, then he and Alistair looked at each other.

"Well." Alistair said, "Watch your step, I guess." Theron's eyes squinted a tiny bit, something Alistair was beginning to suspect was a smile that never reached his lips.

Theron just nodded towards the top of the steps and Alistair took the lead, taking the steps two at a time. Theron didn't account for Alistair's long legs, taking extreme lengths that his short legs had no hope of ever making. Theron was nearly leaping after Alistair, trying desperately to keep up. By the time they reached the top, Theron was almost out of breath. He was focusing on his breathing too much to realize Alistair had stopped short, and Theron slammed right into his back. He scrambled to pick himself up, muttering some not very nice things about Alistair under his breath when he looked up to see what had stopped Alistair so surely.

Theron's eyes threatened to roll out of his head when his gaze met the back of an ogre. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Was out of his mouth before he even realized he'd opened it.

He looked at Alistair who looked like his soul was leaving his body, then over his shoulder at the guards who looked like they might piss themselves, and he realized he had to project confidence if he wanted any help with this fight. He ripped off gloves and kicked off his boots, then got to work unbuckling all the straps of his armor.  
The noise got the attention of the ogre who turned to roar at him, and Alistair looked over just in time to see Theron removing his underwear to stand stark naked. He didn't even have time to ask what he was doing before Theron charged straight at the ogre, screaming.

They all just watched the scene unfold. Here was this naked, tattooed elf running straight to his death, screeching loud enough to scare a harpy, and none of them could form a coherent thought about it. The ogre raised up one of its hands, ready to smash Theron under its palm. Alistair had a small heart attack when Theron tripped just before getting crushed.

"Theron!" He yelled, readying his sword and began charging in

The ogre raised its hand to reveal nothing underneath, Alistair skidded to a stop, trying to process. The ogre spun around, and Alistair saw a black wolf skittering up the wall as far as it could before leaping for the ogre. The wolf expanded in a way Alistair was having trouble understanding until it didn't look like a wolf at all. That's when it finally clicked in his mind that it had transformed into a bear and wrapped itself around the ogre's head, clawing and biting into its face.

Alistair sprinted in, slashing into the ogre's calves, staggering it. It dropped to one knee, swatting at Theron blindly and Alistair circled around to sink his sword into its stomach. The ogre flung Theron across the room, and the wall cracked when his back smashed into it, changing back into a person as he slid to the ground. Alistair pulled his blade from hip to hip in the ogre, and its intestines spilled out. He abandoned the sword and jumped out of the way when the ogre clutched at its wound and fell forward into the ground. It wasn't long before it let out a small series of whimpers then stopped moving.

Theron walked up to Alistair, trying to regulate his breathing after getting the wind knocked out of him. Alistair beamed at him, "Not bad for our first ogre, if I do say so myself!" Then his eyes drifted a bit lower, and he noticed that Theron had identical scars under each of his pecs. Not only that, but his chest and arms were covered in burns, and Alistair couldn't help but wonder what happened to him to earn those. A lot of the scars cut through the intricate tattoos that decorated his body. His entire left arm was covered aside from a square that framed an intense wound.

Alistair's gaze followed his tattoos down Theron's sides and the he immediately flushed at Theron's exposed genitals, but then he did a double take as it wasn't the penis he was expecting. "You're a woman!?" He sputtered

Theron met his gaze, eyebrows scrunched together a rare moment of raw emotion plastered on his face, "No." He said, turning on his heel and walking back to his armor. Alistair watched him walk away, trying to wrap his mind around what Theron just said.

"But.. You...?" Alistair couldn't form a sentence  
Theron pulled up his underwear and grabbed his pants, turning to look at Alistair. He couldn't understand why Alistair was confused. It wasn't like all men had penises. He waited for Alistair say something else, but he just gaped at him like a fish. Theron buttoned up his trousers and got to work on lacing up his boots.

"But you have a... A va... Vagin....." Alistair started tripping over his words

"A vagina." Theron said, trying to figure out how Roland manage to tie these and buckle them afterwords. Alistair was very quiet, and Theron looked up at him.

His face was bright red, brows furrowed together, and Theron was starting to wonder if the sweat was from exertion or embarrassment. Once again Alistair's confusion confused Theron. Was being transgendered truly so uncommon in human culture? "What?" He asked

Alistair opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut again. Thought for a moment, and then said, "I don't know?"

Theron blinked, then went back to examining the buckles on his boots. What was the point of laces if they just buckled anyways? Cosmetics? From what Theron had seen of human fashion, that didn't seem possible.

"We've most likely missed the signal." Alistair said, looking everywhere except at Theron, "Best light it now."

Theron nodded, quickly put on the rest of his armor and made his way back to Alistair, who was still very interested in looking at the wall. Theron drew his knife and a piece of flint from his pouch and had the fire started within seconds. He watched the flames run up the chute and the burst of light come from the window, and he wondered just how the tower was made. He walked over to the window the window and leaned out to look at giant signal fire on the roof. Just how did they get all the wood up there, and how did they guarantee it to light? It had started raining, but it didn't seem to be affecting the fire.

Alistair came up next to him and looked down at the field. Theron looked him, then followed his gaze in time to watch half the army turn and march off in the wrong direction.

"Wha- what the?" Alistair said, "Where are they going!?"

He looked at Theron as if he had the answer, but Theron just stared at the retreating army, then back at the Darkspawn horde. There was no possible way the King's men would be able to win without a flanking party.

"We have to help them!" Alistair nearly yelled, sprinting back to the ogre, trying to find a way to get his sword out of it. Theron watched the battlefield for a moment longer, wondering how the two of them were suppose to be any help. That's when one of the guards screamed and the whispers crept back into his mind. He spun, and his vision suddenly flashed white, searing pain shot through his entire arm. His sight snapped back in, and he found himself staring at an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, effectively giving him a dead arm. Another bow twanged and he dived to the side, Alistair yelled something at him, but he was too distracted to translate. He scrambled back to his feet and snapped the shaft of the arrow off, he used blood magic to scab the wound, arrow head and all. It would be awful to remove later, but that was better than bleeding out here. He looked up to watch a hurlock cut down the last of the guardsmen. He drew his knife and sprinted at the spawn, jumping onto it and stabbing it in the neck. They toppled backwards, and Theron threw his knife at the next one, but it just bounced uselessly off its chest piece, hilt first.

He threw himself at the spawn and tackled it down the stairs. They tumbled down the steps together and out the door to the lower floor. Theron's vision was blurry again, he was sure he smashed his head to the stone during the fall. He didn't need his eyes to sense all the spawn making their way to him. He scrambled back towards the door, but the hurlock wrapped its hand around his ankle, and Theron barely caught himself before his face smacked into the ground, but he was positive his wrist was now broken.

He flipped over and kicked it off of him and skittered backwards through the door, and slammed it shut with his foot. His eyes darted around, looking for something to block the door with, his gaze stopping on his knife. He swiped it off the ground and jammed it into the lock knowing full well it wouldn't hold for long. He darted back up the stairs, looking for Alistair, hoping he'd have a better idea for blocking the door. However all he found was Alistair laying on the ground, arrows sticking out of him, and a small puddle of blood slowly growing around him. Theron was at his side in an instant, checking his pulse. It was pounding under his fingers but starting to slow. Alistair's eyes fluttered open at the touch, but his gaze was bleary and unfocused  
"What blood type do you have?" Theron demanded

His eyes slowly swam over to meet Theron's where he just stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes again. Theron swore, used Alistair's blood to draw a glyph and then activated it with blood magic. The blood lit up in such a way that told Theron Alistair was an AB+ and Theron sighed in relief. He put his hand on his shoulder, reopened the wound and drew blood from it, but then stopped when he saw that it was still completely black. He sealed it back up, there was no way Theron could give Alistair his tainted blood and expect Alistair's body not to reject it immediately.  
He swore again then sprinted over to a guard, checked for a pulse only to find nothing. He drew the glyph with his blood and wrapped his arms under his torso to to drag him back to Alistair when it revealed they matched. "Ethical." He muttered to himself, dropping the guardsmen to the ground. He removed both their gauntlets and slit open the guardsmen's arm, while only making a small slice to open up Alistair's vein.  
He dug out the arrow heads and stopped the rest of Alistair's bleeding with blood magic and then got to work on transferring blood from the guard. He could hear the darkspawn pounding on the door behind him, praying that it would hold until he could figure out some way to get them both out of here. Perhaps there was some rope that he could use to tether Alistair to him and carry him out in his bear form. That didn't cover how he was supposed to get passed all the darkspawn though.  
That's when he heard the door give way, and he hurried to scab over Alistair's vein. He took a bit too long however, and when he looked over his shoulder, the only thing he saw was an arrow he had no way of dodging barreling towards him. Blinding pain shot through his back, then again from his hip, his vision blurred, and moments later, the world faded.

-

Alistair opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and he furrowed his brow at it. Where in the world was he? He looked to his left and saw Theron laying next to him, all the bandages and stitches reminded Alistair of a patchwork blanket. He looked down at himself and found he was relatively left untouched. A few new scars on his chest, and one on his forearm were the only new additions he could find. How was it that Alistair got it out with so little when Theron had gotten ravaged?

He sat up and his breath got caught in his throat as the memories from Ostagar came bursting back to him. Loghain quit the field, leaving the Grey Wardens and the king to die.

The door swung open, and Alistair popped to his feet, unarmed but ready to defend himself.

"Ah!" Flemeth's voice nearly echoed through the small hit, "You're eyes have finally opened have they? Good, we need wood chopped for dinner tonight."

Alistair stared at her for a moment before giving an intelligent "Huh?" in response

"You're friend will not wake up for hours now, and he will be hungry when he does. Go chop the wood for the stove."

His brow scrunched together, "Now hold on! Just what is going on?!"

"You don't remember?" Flemeth asked, brush a few wild strands of gray hair out of her face

  
"I... Uh, I remember being in the tower, and the darkspawn that flanked us.." He could almost feel the arrows tearing into his flesh again with the memory, "I thought I was going to die..."

"Aha! And you should have!" Flemeth said, crossing the room and poking at one of his scars, "This one should have made you bleed out in five minutes!"

He touched where Flemeth pointed, tracing the scar on his neck with his fingers. It definitely would have caught his jugular, just how did he survive that one? "Why didn't it?" He asked

Flemeth laughed, "Why, I do believe your friend here used his magic to save you."

Alistair looked at Theron, watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest for a few moments.

  
Theron was a mage, it definitely wouldn't have been out of his power to save him, but how did they get here? He asked Flemeth as much, but she just scoffed at him, and told him to focus on more important things. He opened his mouth, but she continued over him, explaining what happened after Loghain left. The news hit him like a knife to the stomach, for while he was afraid he was going to have a panic attack.

The king was dead, the rest of the Wardens too. He and Theron were the only ones left. His eyes immediately went back to Theron, his shallow breathing, "You're sure he's-" he started, but then his breath couldn't fill his lungs and he was dangerously close to hyperventilating

"He will be fine." Flemeth said, "I did not pull you from that tower just to let you die here." She ushered him towards the door, told him Morrigan would show him where the axe was before slamming the door in his face.

He stared at the door for a while, trying to wrap his head around everything. There was a Blight on their doorstep and he was one of two Grey Wardens left in the country. He pressed his palms to his eyes, wiping away the tears before they could fall. He took a few more moments to compose himself before I uncovering his face and turning to find the axe. He might as well as make himself useful until he could talk to Theron about what to do.

-

Theron's eyelids were heavy and it took him a few minutes before he could manage to open them. At first he thought he was hungover, but then the memories came flooding back in. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think.

He was alone in a small, very lived in hut. He's gaze slid around the home, trying to figure out where he was. It didn't offer many clues.

He sighed again, and forced himself to sit up, his entire body aching in protest. He sat there, trying to will the exhaustion out of himself. He tried fight off a yawn, but it still forced itself out of him. He looked down at his hands, at all the scrapes and new scars that had appeared. He checked his broken wrist and was relieved to find it had been healed with magic. Then he grabbed at his shoulder, finding that even the arrow tip he had sealed in was gone. Whoever helped him was no amateur. Theron swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and found his pack resting against the post along with another's. His eyes rested on the Warden's armor sitting next to the other pack. It wasn't his, no, the gloves were much to big, and it had a heavier plate. That meant he wasn't the only Warden somebody saved. He felt a bit of relief flow through him, perhaps it was Roland? He hesitantly pushed that thought away, trying not to think about how implausible that was. They were miles apart on the battlefield, it was unlikely he was here.

The door swung open, and Theron looked up to meet Morrigan's surprise. "Ah," she said, closing the door behind her, "I didn't expect you to awaken so soon."

"Morrigan..." He said, unaware he had voiced the thought

"So you remember my name? T'is a good sign."

  
He stared at her for a while, then leaned down to open his pack, rummaging around for his canteen.

  
"Here." Morrigan said, crossing the room and back, holding out a cup full of water. For a moment he wondered if there was poison in it, but he wiped that thought away immediately. It didn't make a lot of sense for her to nurse him back to health only to kill him seconds after he woke up.

"Thank you.." He said, accepting the glass and downing the whole thing in seconds. She watched him, her sharp yellow eyes studying him, wondering when he was going to ask about what happened. He just returned the cup to her and started pulling out armor and under clothes from his pack. He looked conflicted about which set to put on, but then his eyes settled on the other pack, he sighed and chose the blue.

He didn't bother with the boots however, instead putting on the sole-less leather leggings of the Dalish, he also left the Warden gloves untouched and put on his old ones. The leather on the fingers were too thick to have the dexterity he wanted.

  
He looked around for his bow or knife, but found neither. Morrigan picked up on it instantly, "Mother said she could not find your weapons when she found you. They are not here."

Theron didn't say anything in response, so she just pressed on, "What is it that you remember before waking here?" He seemed content to just look at his hands, so she added a sharp questioning hum

His eyes flicked to her, "We lost the battle."

"Indeed. The man who was suppose to answer your signal quit the field." She said, "All the other Wardens and the king died as a result." Theron went quiet again, organizing the things in his pack and starting to put away the rest of his things. "Your friend is not taking it well."

That caused him to hesitate for a second, but it passed quickly and soon he was done packing. "Mother wanted to speak with you once you woke up, she is outside."

Theron stood up, swinging the pack over his shoulder, "Okay." Was the only thing he said  
"I will stay, and make something to eat." She said, turning towards the stove

"Morrigan," Theron said, and she twisted back to look at him, "thank you for helping me."

She couldn't hide her surprise, "I- hmm." She cleared her throat, "You are welcome.. Though Mother did most of the work, I am no healer."

Theron nodded then head out the door, and she watched him go, thinking about how odd he was.  
Flemeth was staring at him as soon as he opened the door, a glint of surprise in her eyes, her first words were to Alistair however. "There he is. You worry to much, boy."

Alistair whipped around, relief flooding into his face, "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead for sure!" For a second Theron thought Alistair was going to hug him, but seemed to decide against it.

Theron merely looked at him, disappointment swallowing his heart immediately. It made more sense, of course, that Alistair would he here. He knew that as soon as he saw the other pack in the hut, but he couldn't seem to not hope with was Roland. He had to stop himself from sighing.

He looked at Flemeth, "Why did you save us?"

That made her laugh, "So direct! The world could use more people like you. As to your question.. Well. We cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once. There's a Blight coming, and you're the only ones who can stop it, or did that change?"

"Maybe, but why us, in particular." Theron said, and Alistair nearly did a double take, he wasn't expecting Theron to say more than two words, "You have to realize we're the most inexperienced members."

She laughed again, "You may be inexperienced, but you two are more than capable of handling the Blight."

"By ourselves?" Alistair jumped in, "How are we suppose to even be a threat to the Blight?!"

 _The treaties_ , Theron instantly thought, he and Alistair were the only ones with the power to use them. She probably saved them because they were be the easiest to pull out, if Flemeth was a shapeshifter like her daughter. The tower definitely had less darkspawn crawling around it than the battlefield. He crossed his arms over his chest, his anger starting to swell in his stomach, while Alistair and Flemeth kept talking. Even with all the other Wardens dead, he was suppose to just bush off their ashes and move on. Forced out of his clan, to the Wardens and now the Blight?

Alistair was saying something about an Arl that he swore could help them when Theron tuned back in. Flemeth was staring at him, a knowing look in her eyes, but her gaze flicked to Alistair, "Surely there are others you can call upon?"

"Of course!" Alistair nearly shouted, "The Treaties! We can demand help from the dwarves, Dalish elves and the Circle! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but that that sounds like an army to me." Flemeth said

Alistair looked at Theron, eyes bright like a puppy excited for praise, "So can we really do this? Use the Treaties and build an army?"

"No." Theron said, and Alistair's face fell, " **We** are not doing anything. I don't care what you do, but I refuse to have any part of this." A couple of young adults trekking across the country to gather an army? Might as well wake the Gods from slumber and demand they help.

Alistair looked like Theron just kicked his beloved kitten, "But... We have-"

"And what do you plan to do instead, hmm?" Flemeth interrupted, "If the Blight is left unchecked, it will tear apart the whole country, and don't think it wouldn't follow you wherever you choose to run."

"Not my problem." Theron said

"Oh, but it is. You are the Warden here." She said

"Of what? Two days at the most? I don't exactly feel a kinship for them." He shook his head, "You want someone to stop the Blight, look at Alistair, he's not arguing it."

Flemeth's expression suddenly darkened, "So you plan on returning to your clan, leaving the war to one man." She said,

Theron just realized he didn't have an obligation to explain himself to her, so he just nodded, "I'm leaving." He said

"What?" Alistair squeaked, "Wait, no, you can't!" Theron just ignored him, spun on his heel and started walking away, "Theron!" Alistair called, "Please! Please don't leave me alone!"

Theron could hear the break in his voice, and it send of pang of guilt through his heart. But then he reminded himself that he didn't owe Alistair anything and forced himself not to turn around.

" _Tamlen is still alive_." Flemeth said

Theron stopped immediately, unsure of what he just heard. He craned his head around to stare at her. Not only had she said Tamlen's name, but she'd spoken the whole sentence in Elvhen.

  
" _You won't find him if you go running back to your clan, tail between your legs._ " She continued, easily speaking his ancient language without breaking a sweat

" _What did you say?_ " Theron demanded

" _I am not in the habit of repeating myself. But you must know, if you leave the country, you will never find him. He will die alone._ "

Theron's throat went completely dry, who in the world was this woman that she had personal details about him and be fluent Elvhen? How was it possible?

" _How do you know about him?_ " Theron whispered

She ignored the question " _He is as strong as you, just not quite as lucky,_ " she said " _I can promise you he will stay in Ferelden. You would not abandon him twice, would you?_ "

She may as well twisted a knife in his heart, guilt overtook his anger, and tears sprang into his eyes. He pursed his lips, doing his best to will the tears not to fall.

They began to stream down his face in an instant.

" _Use the Treaties, he will find you while you do your part to stop the Blight._ " Flemeth said, "Do you understand?"

Theron stared down at his feet, wondering just how much he could trust her. She had saved his life, but he still didn't understand how she knew about him. He hadn't breathed a word of Tamlen to anyone since he left his clan, and he doubted she and Duncan were pen pals. He looked back up at her, then flicked his gaze to Alistair who was wearing a curious combination of confusion and pity, no doubt wondering why tears were staining his face. He bit into his cheek, and thought for few moments.

If Tamlen was still alive, Theron could guarantee that he would be looking from him as well. He wouldn't be able to find the clan, but he had to know Theron would never leave him. But it could be as Roland said, he was probably dead, and then staying in Ferelden would be pointless.

Thinking of Roland sent another sting of pain through his heart. Theron pawed at the back of his neck, trying to scratch but his nails were broken short from fighting. Would he have been this hostile if Roland was here instead of Alistair? The thought of meeting him after the battle sprang to mind, and Theron started to wonder if Roland survived it. He shelved those thoughts, deeming them useless at the moment.

He looked back at Alistair, who was staring at him with the most swaying puppy eyes he had ever seen. He let go of a grudging sigh, "..Fine." Alistair's eyes lit up and a look of relief plastered onto his face, "Only until I-" he stopped himself, having no desire to let Alistair learn of Tamlen, "Until I've had enough."

"I'll take it!" Alistair said, a smile on his lips, but Theron could see the hurt in his eyes. He'd have to guard himself around Alistair, lest he gives him another guilt complex.

Flemeth chuckled, reading Theron like a book, "Smart boy." She said

"Thank you, Theron!" Alistair said, reaching to clap him on the shoulder, only to have Theron swivel out of the way before Alistair could touch him.

Theron squinted his eyes at him for the attempt at contact, but still answered him, "You can thank me after I actually do something."

"I'll thank you whenever I'll please!" Alistair beamed, nothing seeming to crush his optimistic heart.

Theron closed his eyes, taking a moment to process everything and resolve himself to do this. He opened his eyes again and stared at Flemeth "Thank you for saving us."

"Ah! It is about time. But it should be me who is thanking you."

All right, Theron was done with all these thank you's and wanted to be literally anywhere else. He looked at Alistair, "Get your things," he said "we're going."

"Sure!" Alistair said, nearly sprinting back into the hut for his pack, probably afraid Theron would leave without him if he didn't hurry.

Flemeth waited until Alistair returned, then stopped them. "Before you go, I have one last thing I might offer you." She said, then barked Morrigan's name.

Morrigan swung the door open and looked at her mother with a cocked eyebrow, "Yes, mother? Are you going to tell me that we will have guests for dinner?"

"No, the Grey Wardens are leaving." Flemeth said

  
"Such a shame." Morrigan said, her expression not matching her words

"And you are going with them."

They all spoke at the same time

"What?!" Morrigan demanded

"Say what now?" Alistair said

"That's not necessary." Theron said

"She knows these Wilds better than anyone, she can be your guide." Flemeth said, "Her magic with also be useful to you."

Theron looked at Morrigan then back to Flemeth, "Maybe, but I will not force her to come."

"I will." Flemeth said

"Do I get no say in this?" Morrigan demanded

"You've been inching to leave here for years, here is your chance."

Morrigan tried to say something, but her mouth just gaped open and closed for a few moments. Theron met her eye, "You don't have to come with us, it's your choice."

She crossed her arms, flicking her gaze from Theron to Flemeth, mulling over her options. Theron wondered if Flemeth would even allow her to stay if she said no. She sighed, "I will go. Allow me to get my things."

Theron just nodded, and she retreated back into the hut. "You really think this is a good idea?" Alistair asked

"I think it really doesn't matter." Theron said

"What?"

"Whether there's two or three of us, our chances are still shit." Theron said, tightening a strap on his pack, "I don't care to argue, I just want to leave."

  
Alistair's bit back a sigh, of all the Grey Wardens that could of survived, he got stuck with Theron. It was a wonder how Theron could even walk with how far up the stick in his ass was.

Morrigan rejoined them, adjusting her pack as she looked at Theron. "I am ready, shall we be off then?"

Theron nodded, "Yes."

Morrigan said one last goodbye to her mother, while Theron turned around and started heading out of the swamp, Alistair's trailing after him.


	5. All Aboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official start of Monthly Updates! Next chapter will be posted either on or around Feb 1, 2017!

"Lothering.." Theron repeated, "I think I remember it, about a week north of Ostagar, right?"

  
"You've been there?" Alistair asked  
"No, only ever passed by."

  
Morrigan took off her pack and held it above her head, not even hesitating to wade into the thick murky water. Alistair expected Theron to say something, but he too just removed his pack and headed in, and Alistair wondered if this was just a day in the life of forest people. The three of them had left Flemeth's rather promptly, and Theron said he wanted to be out of the swamp before nightfall, so Alistair's only choices were to follow them into sludge or be left behind. He sighed and unstrapped his pack.

  
"That is correct," Morrigan said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "though we will have to give Ostagar a wide berth, unless you want to fight the entire hoard again."

  
"How much longer would it take us to walk around?" Alistair asked, "A few hours or a few days?"

  
"Two more days, at least." she said

  
"We could cut that down to twelve hours if we shifted." Theron said

  
"We could get to Lothering within three days, were we to fly." Morrigan said, then she slid her gaze to Alistair "Unfortunately, we have this oaf with us."

  
"Hey!" Alistair objected, then realized how surreal this conversation was. They were talking about soaring throw the air as if they were discussing the weather. It was boggling his mind.

  
"True." Theron said, "But we do have him, so flying isn't an option." His lips became a thin line as he thought.

"Though we could get the travel time down by almost four days if we carried him."

  
"If you want to carry that lug, be my guest. But I will not have him riding me." Morrigan said

  
Alistair could feel his cheeks instantly redden, he tried to come up with a snappy comeback, but his mouth failed him. Luckily Theron could still find his tongue.

  
"He can ride me then." Theron said, "I want to get there sooner, rather than later."

  
That didn't do anything to cool his face, Alistair suddenly wished he was anywhere else. Then the mention of riding Theron made him think about his vagina, and Alistair could swear he felt steam rising from his face. "I don't want to ride either of you!" He blurted out

  
Both of them looked at him, and he stopped in his tracks. Theron's eyes narrowed, "You'd rather walk the entire way?"

  
A faint smile appeared on Morrigan's lips as Alistair began to stutter, "Uh- yes?"

  
Theron dropped his pack onto one shoulder so he could slick back his fly aways, looking exasperated. Alistair watched him, embarrassment threatening to consume him. They hadn't meant it that way, and he knew it. Why did it bother him so much?

  
"T'is good then." Morrigan said, "Let him walk his way there, and we shall fly."

  
"Wait-" Alistair started

  
"It would give us time to rest." Theron agreed

  
"A good plan."

  
"Now hold on! I'm not letting you leave me behind!" Alistair said

  
"All right, then you'll ride on my back so we don't waste three days walking." Theron said

  
Alistair's face heated up again, the idea of being carried across Ferelden on Theron's back was a strange thought. Even if Theron could transform into an animal form, he'd still be riding off on another person.

  
"I.. don't think I'm comfortable with-"

  
"Alistair." Theron snapped, "Would you agree we're pressed for time?"

  
"Um. Yes?"

  
"Do you really think the Archdemon is just going to sit around and wait for you to be comfortable while we waste three unnecessary days?"

  
"..No."

  
Alistair could have sworn that Theron was peering into his very soul, "Then are you going to let me carry you on my back so we can get there as soon as possible?"

  
Alistair opened his mouth, then shut it again. He had never felt so small in his life, "Yes."

  
"Good." Theron sighed, turning back around, "Then let's get out of here."

  
Morrigan smirked at him as Theron trudged to the front, "The color on your cheeks is.. interesting." She said and Alistair instantly knew this wasn't going anywhere pleasant.

  
"Shut up." He snapped

  
"I am most curious to know what your pea brain thought of when riding was mentioned." She said

  
"Shove off, leave me alone."

  
She chuckled at him as he quickened his step as much as possible through the sludge. He could all ready tell he wasn't going to like her much. He shuffled a bit faster so that he was closer to Theron, and watched the mud climb up to his arm pits. He looked down, finding the mud only reaching his stomach, and his eyes shot back to Theron

  
"What?" Theron asked, when he could no longer handle having Alistair's eyes on him. He gave him a strange look, and Alistair snapped his eyes up to meet his gaze

  
"Oh! How tall are you?"

  
Theron's eyebrows scrunched together, "....What?"

  
Alistair started to repeat himself when Theron just shook his head, "I meant why. I'm five-two."

  
"Wow!" Alistair said, "Really! Five-two?"

  
"Why would I lie about that." Theron said, obviously unamused

  
"I'm six-five!" Alistair said

  
Theron was quiet for a moment, "All right?"

  
Alistair finally realized Theron didn't care and stopped talking. But he was so tiny! He was short even by elven standards! Alistair could hardly believe it.

  
"Five-two." He repeated, "Wow."

  
"We're done talking about it." Theron said, tossing his pack onto land. He grabbed at a fern and gave it a few tugs before hoisting himself out of the muck. Morrigan followed him up it, then Alistair reached for it, but Theron swatted at him, "No, no! It won't hold you, here." He said, offering Alistair his hand

  
Alistair almost gasped, delighted at the thought that Theron would help him up after the nasty look he had earned by trying to pat him on the shoulder just an hour earlier. He happily took his hand, and Theron dug his heels into the ground to give Alistair a study hold.

  
Theron hadn't quite realized just how heavy Alistair was until that very moment, however. Alistair easily had a hundred pounds on him plus his armor added another thirty. It didn't matter how sturdy the hold, the only thing they accomplished was Alistair reeling Theron back into the mud face first, and Alistair losing his footing to disappear rather quickly into the thick muck.

  
Theron thrashed for a second before resurfacing. He gasped for air, then started coughing to get the mud out of his mouth.

  
"Truly inspiring." Morrigan commented, and Theron muttered a curse, crawling back up to dry land. He turned back to the muck, waiting for Alistair to pop back up.

  
Only he didn't.

  
Theron felt panic start to form in his chest, and he squashed it while he began to strip out of the his armor

  
"What is that fool doing?" Morrigan asked

  
"Drowning." Theron said, getting the last of his armor off, not bothering with his underclothes

  
"I do not believe jumping back in is the best course-" Morrigan started to say, but stopped herself when Theron dived right back in.

  
Theron felt around for a moment before his hand came into contact with Alistair's breastplate. He dug his fingers under the edge of it and yanked himself closer, wrapping his other arm around his waist and straightening his legs out under them. He shifted back into a brown bear, his bones doubling their length, successfully pulling them both out of the muddy water, while also exploding out of his underclothes. He managed to get Alistair thrown over his shoulder and made his way out of the water in just a few seconds. He transformed back into himself, and almost got pinned under Alistair's weight, but Morrigan helped roll him off of him.

  
The two of them put Alistair on his back, and checked his airway. It was unblocked, but he wasn't breathing. Theron started chest compressions while Morrigan started digging through he pack for ingredients to make a recovery potion. Theron got to thirty, then checked his airway again, he still wasn't breathing.

  
Theron plugged his nose, and put his mouth over his to put air in his lungs.

  
Nothing.

  
" _Don't you fucking dare!_ " Theron muttered, putting his mouth back over Alistair's and forcing more air into his lungs.

  
Alistair finally started coughing, and Theron fell back with a sigh. He patted Alistair on the back while he spat up all the mud he inhaled.

  
"Well," Morrigan said, crushing up some herbs, "it has only been three hours and all ready one of you have almost died."  
Alistair gagged one last time, before sitting up. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was bright red. He muttered, rubbing the muck out of his eyes. He looked at Theron, who was now naked and covered head to toe in the mud. It was good Alistair's face was all ready red, or else that would have caused his cheeks to ignite. Maker, he had known the man for one day and he had already seen his vagina twice now!

  
Theron placed his hands on the ground and shifted into a wolf, Alistair couldn't figure out what he was doing until he backed away and started shaking off all of the muck off of his fur. When he turned back into himself, he was noticeably cleaner. "We're off to a great start." Theron said

  
"The best." Alistair muttered

  
Getting out of the swamp was easy from there, they had no more trouble with drownings because they went around sludge instead of through it from then on. They made good progress, and reached the edge of the forest just before the sun set. Flemeth had been kind enough to get them supplies for camp- canvas, a few days worth of food, even some cookware. Morrigan lit the fire with magic, while Alistair worked on setting up his tent. He turned to look at Theron, and only caught of glimpse of his back before he disappeared into the trees. Alistair fumbled with the makeshift pole for a second before it slipped completely out of hands. He started towards Theron before stopping himself. Theron wouldn't abandon him, he said that he would help with the Blight, he wouldn't just leave on the first day. Wait, he said that he would only help until he had enough! Was this already too much? Did he say that just to get Flemeth to back off of him?

  
He couldn't stop himself from overthinking, and hurried after Theron. He searched around the area, but couldn't find a single clue as to where he went. Alistair started walking in a circle around a tree, trying to think. Theron could have turned into a bird and flown away, Alistair would have no way to track him if that was the case. No, no. If that had happened, Alistair would have found a pile of his clothes. Unlike Morrigan, Theron didn't seem to be capable of transforming his clothes with him into his animal forms. He also left his pack back in camp! It would be weird for him to leave and not take any supplies!

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Alistair snapped his head up, Theron was looking at him like he just sprouted horns. His gaze dropped to the dry wood in Theron's arms

  
"Ah! Getting fire wood!" Alistair said  
Theron's eyebrows knit together, and he stared at Alistair in silence for a moment.

"I already got it." He said

  
Alistair couldn't hide the relief on his face, "I see that!"

  
Theron stared at him for a few more seconds before just blinking at him and then heading back to camp. Alistair followed after him, having to stop himself from walking with a bounce in his step.

  
Theron dropped the wood next to the fire, and started talking to Morrigan about dinner. Alistair stood a couple steps behind him, just watching him. Theron could feel his gaze on him, and it made him want to squirm. He looked over his shoulder at him, "Aren't you going to set up your tent?" He asked, and Alistair stuttered for a moment before awkwardly shuffling back to his half finished tent.

  
Morrigan chuckled, "It seems you have a second shadow."

  
Theron looked back at her, "I think he's worried I'll abandon him."

  
"Would you?"

  
"We'll see."

  
She humphed, "Well, make sure you fill me in if you do decide to leave. I refuse to be left alone with that fool."

  
He almost smiled at that, and squatted down to look at the ingredients available, "What did you say you wanted to eat?" She gave him an icy glare that he made a point of ignoring. "I doubt there's much to hunt with all this taint around."

  
"We will be fine with what Mother gave us until we reach Lothering." She said, "I will make it, you find something to do to be useful."

  
With that, he stood back up and headed for his own still folded up tent. He glanced at Alistair, and then took it to the opposite side of the fire. The last thing he wanted was to have Alistair listening in on him all through the night. He started to unfold the canvas before looking up. The sun was setting on a clear sky, the tent was probably unnecessary, but did he really trust his companions not to stare at him while he slept? He doubted Morrigan cared, but Alistair would probably keep an eye on him for as long as possible.

  
He scoffed, he wasn't planning on going anywhere, not tonight at least, so Alistair could stare at him all he wanted if it made him feel better. He was still staying on this side of the fire though.

  
-

  
Theron was sprinting to the edge of cliff, stark naked and laughing. Tamlen was right behind him, taking off his clothes as he ran. Theron leapt off the edge and grabbed onto a vine, unable to contain his happiness as he swung. Tamlen followed right after him, snagging his own vine, using his momentum to swing himself closer to Theron. He hit just the right angle and the two started to spiral together. Theron gasped in surprise, afraid that they would smash into each other. But Tamlen managed to snake his arm around Theron's to press into him safely.

  
Theron started laughing again, "You're such a show off!"

  
"Perhaps- but if I can get you to smile, it's worth it." Tamlen said, a smile lighting up his eyes

  
Theron was suddenly glad his dark skin obscured most of his blush. "You are so cheesy, I'm getting second hand embarrassment!"

  
Tamlen laughed, letting go of Theron and the vine to lean back and go head first into the water below. Theron watched him fall, then started swinging his weight to avoid Tamlen's landing zone. He released the vine and dived down into the water, opening his eyes after the impact. He watched all the air go bubbling up to the surface, then added his own little puff when Tamlen wrapped him up in his arms and started swimming towards the bottom.

  
Theron started laughing again, sending more bubbles floating lazily up to the surface, he patted Tamlen's shoulder twice, and he stopped swimming. For a moment all they did was look at each other and smile.

  
"Air?" Theron signed, and Tamlen nodded, and the two of them swam back to the surface. Theron took in a deep breath as soon as his head popped out of the water, and he started to run at his eyes. "I can't believe-" he started, but paused when he opened his eyes and didn't see Tamlen. He spun around to see if he got the direction confused, but the only thing behind him was more empty water. "Tamlen?" He said

  
He looked down into the clear waters, but still couldn't see him. He took a breath and dived back under, twisting around to check all directions. He was about to go back up when he caught Tamlen's legs disappearing into a small cave a couple of meters under the water.

He felt his eyebrows scrunch together as he kicked towards the opening. There was a dim light on the other side, about two dozen meters away. Theron couldn't fathom what had possessed Tamlen to go through there, especially without telling him first.

  
That's when Tamlen's arm shot out of the cave, and pressed the palm of his hand into Theron's chest. He poked his head out next, and with an emotion that Theron could quite place, signed "You're it!" His mouth was smiling, but something was wrong with the light in his eyes. Tamlen turned and darted into underwater cave.

  
Theron followed after him immediately, stretching out one of his arms, reaching for Tamlen's foot. He always was just out of reach, no matter how fast Theron was. Something scrapped against his arm, and he let out a small breath of air in pain.

He stopped and pulled his arm to him. The skin just above his elbow was mangled, as if something had just bit into him, blood was quickly coloring the water around him.

  
He looked back to the light at the end of cave, but he was greeted with only darkness. He turned around to look towards the entrance, and he felt panic start to form in his chest when he was met with the same result. He twisted back to where he thought Tamlen went, and then realized he could see anything! Not even the hand he pressed to his face! He stretched out his hand, and recoiled when the skin burned as it was sliced open. He reached out again with his other hand, and this time his entire arm sent a painful shock straight to his heart. He tried to pull it back in, but could seem to control it. He pressed his free hand to his shoulder and let out a burst of air when all he felt was mangled flesh and broken bone where his arm used to be.

  
His arm! His entire arm was gone! Pain racked his entire body as the shock wore off, and he tried to gasp for air, but all he got was water burning its way into his lungs. He started to cough, his throat began to burn, and his eyes felt like they might pop out of his skull at any moment.

  
" _I'm going to die! I'm drowning, I'm bleeding to death!" He thought, "I'm dying, Gods, I'm dying!_ "

  
His vision started to go white as he thrashed around, praying for someone to save him!

  
He gasped again, and this time got a lung full of air. He jerked awake, throwing himself up into a sitting position. He instantly grabbed the arm that was missing just moments ago, and only started to relax when he felt it there. He had to talk himself into taking smaller breaths, as he untied his hair from what was no doubt a messy bun to settle his bed head.

  
"......Bad dream?"

  
Theron snapped his gaze up to meet Alistair's. He was sitting across the fire in his underclothes, absently poking at the fire with a stick.

  
Theron let out a deep sigh, "I thought it was real." He admitted, and then regretted it. Now Alistair was going to want to talk about it.

  
"It sort of was." Alistair said, and Theron knit his brows together, "See, the Darkspawn have a hive mind, they're always getting orders. When we sleep, we tap into that."

  
Oh, apparently nightmares about Darkspawn were suppose to be happening. It was an interesting turn of conversation, and a welcome distraction. If he could get Alistair talking about Darkspawn, then maybe he would be distracted enough to forget about asking for specifics about the dream. Theron thought for a moment, "So we hear the orders too?" Would it be possible to use that to their advantage?

  
"Yes, though I can't understand them at all. Some of the older Wardens said they could, but it's all snarls to me."

  
Theron leaned his elbow on his knee, pressing his hand to his chin as he processed that. "...Does that mean when we sleep, the Archdemon knows what we know?"

  
Alistair looked startled at the question, "Oh. I have no idea, actually."

  
Theron just let out a hum in acknowledgement instead of an actual reply.

  
"It takes a bit, but eventually you'll be able to block them out." Alistair said, with a tight smile on his face.

  
"I see." Theron said, "Though if it's possible to learn to understand what the Archdemon is saying, we should try and use it against them."

  
"It's a good idea." Alistair said, but there was something doubtful about his tone

  
Theron looked up at the sky. It was just before nine in the morning, as good as time as any to start moving. He got up and started putting on his armor, Alistair got up too, stood there awkwardly for a moment, then turned to start taking down his tent.

  
Theron said something he didn't catch, "Pardon?" He said, looking back over his shoulder

  
Theron wasn't looking at him, he seemed to have changed his mind about the armor and just put on a tunic. "Thank you." He said, "For the explanation."

  
Alistair lit up immediately, "That's what I'm here for! To give you bad news, and terrible jokes!"

  
Theron just glanced at him for a moment, then leaned down to roll up his bed roll. Morrigan started walking towards them, all packed and ready to go, and Theron was thankful he wouldn't have to wake her. "I have thought of something, and wish to run it by you." She said

  
"What is it?" Theron asked

  
"I believe I should fly, while you carry that fool."

  
"Hey!" Alistair said

  
Theron tied his hair back up into a bun, scratching at his undercut while thinking. "That's a good idea." Theron said, "You'd be able to see any threat from the sky faster than we could sense them."

  
Morrigan smiled, looking very proud, "Then it is decided!"

  
Alistair packed up the rest of his tent, then joined the two of them. "So... are you turning into a horse, or..?"

  
Theron started kicking dirt onto the fire pit, "No, I've never seen a horse in person or studied their bone structure." He said, "You have your choice between a hart or a halla."

  
"Uhhh, they're both deer, aren't they?" Alistair asked, having a vague idea of what each of them looked like

  
Theron smiled with only his eyes, his lips staying stoic. "Yes. Hart's are bigger and more intimidating, they also have longer fur, which means more to hold onto. However they have big antlers, and I can't guarantee I won't knock you with one."

  
"Oh." Alistair said

  
"Halla are smaller, with shorter fur, so you'd have to hold onto me directly, but they're faster and more nimble than a hart."

  
"And you're letting me decide?" Alistair asked

  
"Yes."

  
Alistair thought for moment, what a strange conversation this was. "Let's do a hart. I've never ridden anything before-" Morrigan snorted in amusement "so I'd rather more than a meaty handful to hold onto."

  
Morrigan started snickering, and Alistair could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. Luckily Theron just moved on, "All right," he said, leaning down to snatch his blanket off the ground, "that's another thing, I don't have a saddle for you or anything to make one with, so you'll want to put this on my back before you climb on." He handed it to him, "It won't help too much, but it should ease some of the soreness you'll have tonight."

  
"Oh, okay." He said, looking down at the blanket. It was covered in tiny stitches of all types of different animals running freely across the fabric. It must have took a lot of time to make, he wondered just where Theron got this. "Wait, soreness?"

  
"People usually get sore when riding things for long periods of time." Morrigan slid in, a mischievous glint in her eye, and Alistair's face heated up immediately. He opened his mouth to tell her to be quiet, but Theron spoke first.

  
"Couple more things," he said, picking up his pack. He undid a buckle on it, and the two compartments of it fell away from each other, only staying together by three straps that unraveled without the buckle. "You'll put this behind you. It just goes on like a saddle bag."

  
"All right, I think I can manage that." He said

  
Theron looked at Morrigan with raised eyebrows, silently asking if he needed her to carry her pack as well. She nodded, and handed it to him. "T'would be easier this way." She said, "It is quite draining to transform it along with me." Theron tested its weight and then left to fill a bag with rocks for a counter weight.

  
"And... what is the last thing?" Alistair asked when Theron returned

  
He tied the two together, then set it next to his pack, "I can't speak when I'm transformed. I can still understand you, but I won't be able to answer complicated questions. So try to stick to yes or noes, okay?"

  
"Sure! I can do that!" Alistair said

  
"Good." Theron said, "Now are you two ready to go?"

  
Morrigan nodded, "I will come back down to warn you if I see anything strange."

  
"All right," he said, "You can land on my antler and rest if you get tired."

  
Morrigan looked at him with a mix of surprise and suspicion. "I will keep that in mind." She said, then transformed into a crow, and took flight

  
Theron took off his clothes, and shoved them in his pack, while Alistair's face immediately flushed, and he suddenly became very interested in his boots.

Theron put his hands on the ground, and then shifted his form, his arms and legs growing impossibly long and fur started to sprout all over his body. Alistair looked back up at him, and there was something terrifying about watching him become a hart. This transformation was taking a bit more time to complete. Theron could shift into a bear within a couple of seconds, but the hart seemed to be taking more concentration. Alistair continued to watch, focusing particularly on his fingers and toes. They all started to morph together and then turn black as they became hoofs, and that unnerved him more than anything. His neck started to elongate and thicken, and it looked like something Alistair expected to hear in a horror story.

  
It probably only took about thirty seconds, but it lasted almost an hour to Alistair. He didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified, but he was leaning more towards the latter. Theron, now a ten foot tall red hart, and looked rather majestic, if he was honest. But getting to that point was a horrifying journey.

  
Theron laid down so Alistair could climb on, but the sheer size of him made Alistair forget how to breathe for a moment. Theron wasn't kidding about those antlers. One of them alone looked to be about four feet across!

  
Theron slid his gaze to him, then saw how stunned he was. He looked to be frozen in place, so Theron bugled at him, which only seemed to frighten him further. It got him moving at least, and he took a slow step towards him awkwardly holding out the blanket. Was he afraid that Theron had somehow lost all his sanity and was going to act like a wild hart now? What was with all this hesitation?

  
Theron just patiently waited for Alistair to slowly drape the blanket over him and adjust the packs. Then, very carefully, Alistair put a leg across Theron's back, trying to talk himself into sitting down.

He needn't have bothered however, because as soon as Theron realized his leg was over him, he began to stand up. He had his back legs straightened to stand but only got one front leg unfolded when Alistair slipped off him and back to the ground.

  
They stared at each other for a moment, and Alistair just whispered, "Sorry."

  
Theron laid back down, Alistair climbed back on, and this time managed to stay on as Theron stood. Theron turned back to look at him, being careful not to knock his head with an antler. Alistair was sitting completely rigid, with the look of fear trying to be covered with a neutral expression on his face. Theron nuzzled his nose into his shoulder, trying to remind Alistair to hold on. Alistair just kept staring at him, eyes wide, looking like he needed to go pee. Theron grunted at him, and Alistair jumped. He bit at his fur this time and Alistair finally reached out a slow hand towards his shoulder. He slid his fingers into the fur and locked the tufts into a death grip. Theron nodded, did one last check of the camp and then started walking. He kept it slow for a few paces, letting Alistair get used to the feel of riding, then started to trot. Alistair somehow managed to tighten his grip more, and for a moment Theron thought he might rip out some of his fur. They stayed like that for about half a mile when Alistair finally started to relax again, so Theron took it as an okay to go a bit faster. He gradually started to run and then worked his way up to a gallop.

  
Once Alistair got over his near paralyzing fear at how fast they were going and how easily it would be to snap his neck if he fell, he realized this was actually kind of fun! Theron was keeping up a steady pace, and for the most part the ride was very smooth. He wondered if Theron would even be able to hear him with the wind resistance though. What if there was something important he needed to say, but the wind stole his voice?

  
"Theron?" Alistair said, and his ears flipped back towards him, and Alistair didn't know why that caused him to jump "Oh! You can hear me?" Theron nodded, and let out a little squeal, "Good!"

  
It took more than a few miles, but Alistair finally started to relax his grip a bit and actually be able to keep a thought in his head. If he looked up, he could see Morrigan, flying in large circles above them.

  
He was actually quite jealous, she was up there flying! And she did it as easy as brushing her hair! This was just a normal occurrence for her and Theron. Then Theron's slower transformation flashed through his mind again and his stomach started to churn. Maybe he wasn't so jealous after all.

  
It was about three hours after they started moving that Theron let out a long bugle, and laid down. Flopped down, really, he nearly pinned Alistair's leg under his massive side.

  
"What are you doing?" Alistair asked  
Theron craned his neck around to look at him, then jerked his head off to the side. Alistair just stared at him, his eyebrows knitted together. Theron repeated the motion, with some added grunts, but Alistair still continued to stare, trying figure out what Theron was saying. Morrigan flew down and perched in front of him, then transformed back into herself.

  
"He wishes you to-" she started, but Theron shifted back into himself, sending Alistair to land on his now very small back

  
"Get off!" Theron demanded, "I need a break!"

  
Alistair scrambled to roll off of him, throwing out apologies as he moved.  
Once he was finally free of Alistair's crushing weight, Theron pulled his legs free from his and Morrigan's pack, and then sprawled out on his back.

  
"Are you all right?" Alistair asked

  
Theron just breathed for a moment, he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead. "I'm fine. I just need thirty minutes to nap." He yawned, "Maybe we can eat lunch here as well..." he closed his eyes, and fell asleep within seconds

  
Alistair stood there, awkwardly watching Theron. He had to quickly shove away the thought that for a few seconds, he was sitting on top of a naked person. He swiped the blanket off the ground and covered Theron with it, while his cheeks attempted to light themselves on fire. How was it that he could be so comfortable being naked around other people!?

  
Morrigan chuckled, and he was about to snap at her when he realized she was looking at Theron, "I am impressed he did not stop sooner."

  
Alistair gave her the intelligent reply of "Huh?"

  
She slid her gaze over to him, "It was clear he was not so familiar with that form. That he was able to carry you while holding it..." she looked back at Theron, "Though I do not expect an oaf such as yourself to understand."

  
"Well, I doubt a bitch-" he began, but Theron stirred slightly, and it caused him to lose his voice and his chain of thought. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the man who carried him forty miles with only asking for a nap in return.

  
Morrigan wandered away, and after a couple of seconds he decided to follow her. "So...." he said, unsure of how to approach the subject, "You don't.. think it's strange that he likes to... be called he?"

  
She send him a look that stopped him in his tracks, "If there is anyone strange here, t'would be you."

  
"Yes, all right." He said, not bothing to come up with a smart reply, "But wouldn't he be more comfortable being called a she? I mean, she- he? They? Have a.... a you know.."

  
Morrigan sighed, clearly frustrated, "If he wanted to be called a she, he would have introduced himself as such."

  
"That's.. a fair point." He said, "But why? I don't understand."

  
"I think if it concerns you so much, you should speak to him about it."

  
"I don't want to offend him.."

  
"So you choose to pester me?" Morrigan snapped, "T'is not so difficult to understand. He says he is a he, therefore he is. Would it not make you uncomfortable to be called a she?"

  
"Uh. It would."

  
"There, see? I would think he would know his gender better than you."

  
That made Alistair pause. He had just never met anyone like Theron before, was it really so different to think him strange? He wondered if it truly was, not that he thought Morrigan the swamp witch was any less bizarre. Both of his companions were rather curious though, the more he thought about it.

  
Morrigan said something about entertaining himself, then transformed into a bird and flew off. Again he was concerned for a moment, then realized she wouldn't just leave without her things. Would he really mind if Morrigan just left? Probably not.

  
He turned and sat down facing Theron so he could look at him. His brows were furrowed together, making him look mad, and Alistair wondered if he was having another nightmare.

* * *

Theron's eyes snapped open, and it took him a few seconds to relax his hold on the blanket. He had the same dream, twice in a row and twice it had woken him with a start. He didn't like that one bit. More times than not he was still conscious in the Beyond, as was usual for a mage, but these nightmares seemed almost scripted.

Stress, he decided, these dreams were brought on by stress, and nothing else. They didn't mean anything, they were just his brain trying to sort through all his emotions and not doing a very good job about it.

  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, staring up at the sky. He had overslept, nearly two hours had passed since he first laid down.

  
"Oh!" Alistair said, "I was just about to wake you. I made some stew for lunch."

  
Theron looked at him, and then stood, letting the blanket fall as he walked over to him. Alistair suddenly became very interested in the pot, and wouldn't meet his gaze. Theron leaned over him to look at the stew, and he nearly pulled away. Somehow Alistair had managed to get everything to turn a revolting shade of grey, but then he caught a whiff of it and did a double take.

  
It smelled delicious, but it looked like big pile of vomit. He supposed the only way to solve this mystery of what it was like was to just taste it.

  
"How can you be... so comfortable while naked in front of me?" Alistair asked

  
Theron looked up from the ladle at him, then down his unclothed body. "There nothing here you haven't seen before." He said, then watched Alistair go through every expression possible as his face turned an even darker shade of red. "Oh." Theron said, as he understood, "Well. Nudity is not inherently sexual. Just because I'm naked doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs and-"

  
"STOP! Stop. Okay, I get it." Alistair covered his eyes as he shook his head. For one second, Theron smiled. But it was gone by the time Alistair looked at him again. "So it's normal then? For you to be naked?"

  
Theron nodded, scooping his share of stew into his bowl, "I find it strange that you're made uncomfortable by it. We all have a body."

  
"True.. I'm just.... not used to seeing so much body." Alistair said

  
Theron stuck a spoonful of the dreadfully colored stew in his mouth and nearly gasped. All the flavor was there, it just happened to look absolutely disgusting. Alistair said something else, but Theron was too distracted by his food. How was this possible? It look so atrocious, but it was delicious!

  
He looked into the pot again, at the ugly color but sweet smell, had he not just tried it, he would have never believed it's taste.

  
"Do you like it?" Alistair asked

  
Theron met his gaze, "Yes."

  
Alistair's face instantly lit up, "Aha! See that Morrigan? Theron said he liked it!"

  
Morrigan dropped down from a tree, shifting herself from a bird back into her rightful self. "He is merely flattering your sad attempts at cooking."

  
"No he isn't! You aren't, right?" Alistair asked

  
"I'm not, it is actually pretty good. Though the color is... disturbing." Theron replied

  
"There you have it! Pretty good, he said!" Alistair said

  
"I believe it may be more along the lines of his taste buds working differently. Or not at all."

  
Alistair watched Theron's eyes squint again, but in a kind way. He officially decided that was him smiling without actually smiling. He wondered why Theron didn't feel like he could laugh around them. But he supposed growing up with very limited contact with humans would create some distance.

  
Theron continued to eat while Alistair and Morrigan kept bickering about nothing. His eyes drifted to the trees, and he wondered if they would be okay to make it to Lothering without any weapons or if he should make a bow. They had planned on it taking about five days to reach the village, but Theron just realized he didn't have any lyrium potions. That would mean he'd have to limit his time using magic if he didn't want to completely crash at the end of the day. He could probably manage about five hours of a transformed shape without burning out, so that would mean he could get them about seventy miles if the weather stayed nice. It wasn't out of the question that they could still make it in five days. However it being mid fall already, a surprise storm wouldn't be out of the question.

  
He stopped himself from sighing, if they needed to fight, he was fairly confident that he and Morrigan would be able to handle it weaponless. Hopefully Alistair would be fine without a sword or know when to just back out if need be. He came back to his senses when his spoon scraped against his now empty bowl. He looked back at Alistair who was still trading quips with Morrigan. Kind of amazing how far they'd go out of their ways just to argue. He hoped that would be quickly laid to rest. He honestly couldn't imagine keeping his sanity for long if he had to listen to them bicker every time one of them opened their mouths.

  
Theron cleaned out his bowl, and Alistair followed suit to clean the pot. It wasn't long before they were all packed up and set out yet again.


	6. Dogs and Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Ostagar was hard on everyone- well, maybe except Morrigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my peeps, here we go, finally

Alistair was hesitant to use the word 'jealous' in this particular instance. He hadn't really known Theron long enough to have any other feelings for him other than an interest to get to know him better. But Theron didn't ever seem to want to say anything to him. Most of the questions Alistair asked him, he ignored. Just gave him a blank stare then continued on with whatever else he was doing. The last information Theron had told Alistair about himself was his height, despite Alistair asking about more things! He asked about his age, his family, the markings on his skin, pets, really anything, just spouting off questions, trying to learn something about him. Unless it was something pertaining to future plans or equipment, Theron wouldn't say a single word to Alistair.

This was all he could think about while he listened to Morrigan and Theron enter into their second hour of talking about shape shifting. Theron had dug a notebook out of his backpack with detailed drawings of different animals and their skeletons etched into the pages. Morrigan pulled out a thick tome that explained the magical theory behind shifting and the two were basically having a study session together. Theron sat cross legged and bare chested, wearing only his underwear, something Alistair liked to think was out of consideration towards him, but Morrigan too was sitting in her underwear and her bra so perhaps it was just something that forest people did. Morrigan was explaining that she thought of her clothes as a part of herself, which was how she was able to take them with her into different forms, and Theron appeared to be trying to get into her mind set.

Alistair wasn't jealous that they had something so obscure in common and he certainly wasn't jealous that Theron answered every question Morrigan asked. He tossed another log onto the fire as Morrigan chuckled when Theron told her about the first time he attempted to shift and ended up letting lose a rather loud fart instead. Something he would have laughed at had he not been going out of his way to stay quiet. If Theron didn't want to talk to him, then that was just fine, he wouldn't talk to him either.

Wait, no, that was just him being childish. There was not a doubt in his mind that Theron felt out of place, and that Morrigan was at least somewhat familiar. They shared something in common, of course she was going to have an easier time relating to him. Alistair was trained as a Templar, and Theron had picked right up on that. While he said nothing about it, Alistair could guess that Theron would be made uncomfortable by that fact, and it probably didn't help that Alistair had already dispelled him. It was fair that he felt that way though, as Alistair was instantly unnerved the moment Theron admitted to being a mage within seconds of the two meeting. Though he supposed if he hadn't known that up front, it would have stressed him out more.

The only thing that Theron and Alistair had in common was being Grey Wardens, but where Alistair saw a blessing, Theron saw a curse. The Wardens ended his life as he knew it, and Alistair couldn't even think of a way to start repairing that perception. Were he in his shoes, Alistair wasn't sure he'd be able to cope either.

They were on tail end of day three of their five day trip to Lothering, and tomorrow they'd be far enough away from Ostagar for it to be out of the question to return. As they were, Ostagar was only about two hours away by walking, hopefully far enough away not to attract the attention of the horde. Theron had been weighing to pros and cons of scouting out the tower again for their weapons. Alistair had no attachments to the sword and shield he'd lost, but Theron looked like he missed his stuff. Alistair determined they must have been quite special if he was considering risking his life again to get them. He wondered just how he was planning on retrieving his things without having the horde descend upon them, but it seemed Theron didn't know how he was going to manage it either.

Alistair had been too sullen to realize that Morrigan had bid Theron good night, and retreated the forty paces back to her own little campsite. He was surprised to look up and see Theron sitting down across from him at the fire, organizing the notes he had pulled out.

"Nice night!" Alistair said, desperate to fill the silence, and Theron paused to look up at him. Alistair put on a huge grin, but as expected Theron just looked at him. Alistair dropped his gaze back to the fire, not being able to hold his blank stare.

"....It is." Theron said, quiet enough that Alistair wasn't positive he heard him correctly

Alistair's eyes snapped back up to him, like a puppy that had just been praised, and Theron got an idea of how these last two days of near silence towards Alistair had been unfair. It wasn't like Alistair was particularly pleased to be roped into stopping the Blight and into being one of two of the last Grey Wardens in the country. Especially when Theron couldn't manage to talk to him. Alistair asked him questions, but they seemed trivial when the came from him.

That wasn't fair, though. Theron had seen the way he looked at him, eyes searching for approval, but Theron didn't have any to give, and he couldn't figure out why. Was it because he was human? A Templar? Or was it still simply because he wasn't Roland? It was true that Theron answered all of Roland's questions because he felt like he and Duncan owned his life, but eventually he enjoyed Roland's pestering. It was good distraction from everything. Losing him after Tamlen made it seem like if he formed attachments to someone, that they would disappear.

Something clicked in Theron's mind right then, and he realized that he wasn't the only one who had lost people. Roland had mention during a dinner Theron couldn't quite remember that Alistair looked up to Duncan, not unlike an admiring son. His eyes narrowed slightly as Theron stared Alistair down.

Alistair met then flicked his gaze away from Theron, seeming to have to talk himself out of squirming away.

"Are you okay?" Theron asked

"Fine!" Alistair answered instantly, then held Theron's stare "The heat just got in my eyes, is all."

"No. I mean..." Theron couldn't think of a way to phrase his question in Alistair's tongue, he wished he would have studied Fereldan sooner, translating everything back into Antivian or Elvish was a nightmare. "You and Duncan were close."  
Alistair's eyes widened, "You don't have to do this."

Theron's eyebrows knotted ever so slightly together, "He was like kin to you, right?"

Theron could see Alistair's eye welling up, "Listen, I know you didn't like him, we don't have to talk about this."

Theron hesitated, if he pushed too hard, Alistair would throw up a wall, but he wondered if he didn't push at all if he would shut down. "...So? Just because I didn't like the man doesn't mean he wasn't special to you."

Alistair just stared at him, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he could form words, "I'm not sure... you would understand."

"I'm no stranger to loss, Alistair." Theron snapped back, too quickly to not seem defensive. "I just.. if you want to talk about him, then.. I'll listen. That's all I'm trying to say."

Alistair searched his face for lies before heaving a sigh and staring back down at the fire. Theron decided he wouldn't say anymore on the subject, had Alistair started pushing him about Tamlen, he would have surely tried to smack him.

The two just sat in silence for a while before Alistair sucked in a deep breath. Theron was expecting him to tell him to mind his own business, but instead he said, "I'm not sure how to handle it. I haven't even really thought about it yet, how... That he... is dead." His voice got a bit choked, and he looked at Theron with vulnerable eyes, "It doesn't seem like it should be real. That we should have made it out, but not him."

Theron almost chimed in with that maybe he survived, that perhaps they would just stumble into each other at Lothering. But that would be the last thing he'd want to hear about Tamlen, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't think it's very fair." Alistair swiped at his eyes, and Theron felt awkward. Had someone in his clan started to cry, he would sweep them up in his arms, let them cry it out on his shoulder, but he wasn't sure if Alistair would run him through if he tried that.

"It's not fair." Theron said, "But I doubt the Creators- or the Maker really care about being fair in this."

Alistair barked a single humorless laugh, "No, I don't think they give two bits right now." He sighed, the tears in his eyes finally spilling silently down his cheeks, "You know, it's silly but... I don't have anything to really remember him by. Not a pendant or a memento.."

Theron felt a stab in his heart, they were both in the same boat on that. "You have your memories, at least?" He offered, only because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Theron had lost his memento of Tamlen, and memories paled in comparison to something physical.

"That's true... I just would have like something.." he said with a sigh, "I don't even think he had any family. He never mentioned any friends to me."  
"He had you."

Alistair's eyes snapped up from the fire to Theron's face. Theron was looking at him with an expression that could only be described as kind. He hadn't seen many emotions plastered on his face before, and this one was almost alarming. "...I suppose you're right." Another silence fell over them while Alistair thought, "I think he mentioned he was from Highever.. maybe I'll head up there when all...this..." He waved his hand flippantly, "is through. Maybe see if I can't get something of a memorial set up."

"That's a fine idea." Theron said

Alistair smiled at him, wiping the tears away, "How do your people honor your dead?"

Theron opened his mouth to shut down the question, but then stopped himself. He remembered almost asking Duncan if he could stay for the funeral, but instead kept his silence. Theron regretted that decision as soon as he took his first step out of camp. Though a funeral would prove unnecessary if Tamlen really was still alive, it probably would have served to give him a tiny bit of closure. "It's called Vallas Dahlen...We bury them, and plant a tree over the remains."

Alistair just stared at him for moment, and Theron started gearing up to prepare for Alistair to comment on how unnatural that was.

But to his surprise, his just lit up instead, "That's quite beautiful... life coming from death."

Theron couldn't speak for a moment, surprise lumped in his throat, "I... suppose. But his costumes were not mine. I am sure he would prefer.. whatever it is you humans do."

Alistair chuckled, "We burn our dead. So that they may be cleansed through fire, and born anew."  
Well that just didn't make any sense to Theron, what was that even supposed to mean? He didn't ask however, just nodded sympathetically.

Alistair's smile broadened, "Thank you. It is good to talk about it, even just a little."

Theron looked at him, unsure of what to say, "...Sure thing."

-

Alistair listened to familiar sounds that he couldn't quite place as sleep began to release him from its grasp. Like someone flopping a heavy blanket onto the ground or travel bags being buckled up, but in a sort of muted way, as if someone was going out of their way to be quiet. That's when the noise stopped all together.

Alistair's eyes popped open, blue light streaming in through the somewhat open flap of his tent was the only thing he could see by. There was no way it was passed six in the morning, and yet someone was packing!? He shot up and clawed his way out of his tent. Was Theron talking about feelings too much!? Was he leaving him on only the fourth day!? He ripped back the flap and half ran half stumbled out of his tent. But he abruptly stopped when he saw Theron just stood in the middle of camp.

Theron was already packed, standing with his hands on his hips, staring up at the sky as if he were trying to interrogate it. Alistair stared at him, forgetting to breathe as his tired mind ran to keep up with what he was seeing. Theron's face was set in a determined scowl as he stared down a cloud that lolled by. Alistair sighed in relief and the expression dropped from Theron's face in an instant as he turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked

Theron crossed his arms over his chest, turning back to look at the sky, "Storm is coming."

Alistair looked up at the sky, stringy clouds were drifting lazily by, and there wasn't even so much as a breeze. "....I don't want to rain on your parade, but it looks like it's going to be a nice day."

Theron considered this, as a native of Fereldan, Alistair might have a better grasp of weather patterns. But he doubted it when he sniffed again. It was subtle, but the air smelt ever so slightly different, as if rain were just a few moments away. Alistair may have grown up here, but in the six years Theron spent wandering its country sides, he was very familiar with its weather.

He didn't want to discredit Alistair though, so he gave the non committal reply of, "Perhaps, but I'd be more comfortable if we got moving early today."

Alistair was considering this, he was already awake, they might as well. "I think that's a good-"

Morrigan came gliding over, "T'is going to rain soon, we should move along."

And just like that, all motivation to start packing disappeared. But he supposed if both Morrigan and Theron were forecasting it, then it was probably going to rain, and he'd be better off just listening. "Right. Let me get dressed."

Morrigan and Theron talked easily to one another when she returned from packing her own things. Theron was asking her opinion on returning Ostagar and she was calling it a foolish endeavor.

"Why would you even want to return there?"

"Equipment."

"Could we not simply purchase new equipment in Lothering?"

"With what money? We don't have a single copper between the three of us." Theron asked

"Then we trade, this does not need to be so difficult."

"Do you even know how to trade with villagers? Because I certainly don't."

"I have traded... in the past. Not particularly well, I will admit." Morrigan said, "But surely there would be some menial task that a simple villager could not handle, and would be willing to pay you for you to gallantly save the day."

Theron cocked an eyebrow at her, "No. You or Alistair, perhaps. I think they'll spare me a single glance before they call me a savage and spit in my face."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"That I am. Humans have little tolerance for elves, and even less for the Dalish." Theron said

"Hmm." Morrigan said, "I suppose you have a point."

Alistair hefted his pack onto his shoulder and walked up to them, Theron met his eye, "What do you think?"

Alistair looked at Morrigan, waiting for her to answer, but the two just stared at him.

"You're asking me?" Alistair said, bewildered

"No, he was asking the oaf-" Morrigan started

"Yes." Theron interrupted, "You're apart of this group too."

"Oh." Was just about all he could manage to say in response

"With this storm coming, we would be better off moving along." Morrigan said, "Lest you'd like to travel in the rain."

"It would only take half an hour to fly there, if nothing else, we could at least scout it out." Theron said

"Have you even flown in the rain? T'is not a pretty picture."

Theron waved his hand in dismissal, "Then I'll carry you back in my hart form."

"T'is a fool errand."

"Bah." Theron said, then his eyes snapped up like he just got a brilliant idea. "I feel like a Darkspawn though. I'd doubt they'd even notice me if I went by myself-"

"No!" Alistair instantly snapped, causing both Theron and Morrigan to look at him strangely. Morrigan's eyes grew cold, but Theron's filled with understanding as Alistair's cheeks heated up.

"Have you decided where you stand on this?" Theron asked, "It would take about forty minutes to get there if I carry you, that way we could go together, but if you agree with Morrigan that it's not worth the risk, I'll drop it."

Alistair almost immediately agreed with Theron just to spite Morrigan, but he figured this was something he should actually think about. It was true they didn't have any money or weapons. It'd be hard to find work as sell swords without an actual sword, and he already knew they were pushing their luck traveling so light. Sure, Morrigan and Theron could use their animal form to fight, but Alistair wasn't great at hand to hand and feared he'd be useless if they got attacked. Plus there were bound to be Templars in Lothering, Morrigan and Theron wouldn't be able to use their magic once they reached the town. "....Couldn't hurt to just scout it out." Theron's eyes squinted slightly in that kind way of his, and Morrigan scoffed. "But if it looks too dangerous, we're not going to stick around."

"Fine." Morrigan relented, "Then let us be off." With that, she transformed into a crow, travel pack and all, and took flight.

Theron started to undress and Alistair found new interest in fiddling with a strap on his armor. Shoving the last of his clothes back in his pack, Theron stood back up, stole a glance at Morrigan who was already well out of ear shot, and looked to Alistair. He was busying himself, and it seemed he didn't want to look his way. Theron opened his mouth to thank him, but it got stuck in his throat. He was worried that if he thanked him, he'd ask about why Theron wanted to go back so badly.

Alistair's eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, but quickly went back to the strap. "What's wrong?" He asked, his face reddening by the second

Theron just continued to stare at him for a moment before shaking his head and placing his hands on the ground. Theron was getting better at transforming into a hart. It would only take him twenty five seconds now instead of thirty. Alistair still had to direct his attention away from his fingers and toes when he shifted. The way they began to color made his stomach twist. Alistair counted down the seconds until Theron became a hart and then flopped the packs onto his back, climbing up shortly after.

-

Ostagar was mostly cleared, a few darkspawn still lingered about, but it was obvious the horde had moved on. Alistair slid off of Theron's back, and took a few steps forward. He heard him shift back into himself, and then the sounds of him putting on his armor.

"Where do they go?" Theron asked, Alistair turned to look at him, watching his undershirt slide over his chest and feeling a strange warmness crawl to his cheeks

"Back underground, I'd imagine." Alistair said  
Theron didn't say anything, just let out a small sigh, then slung his pack over his shoulder. He looked up and saw Morrigan flying large circles above them. He took notice of the clouds rolling in over the horizon. They would have about an hour and a half before it started raining if they were lucky.

"So...." Alistair said, "What's the plan?"

Theron blinked at the sky, then flicked his gaze to Alistair, "Find a weapon."

"Then we go?" He asked

Theron hesitated, trying to think of a reason to tell Alistair to return to the tower of Ishal, while not being strictly honest.

Alistair could pick up on Theron's hesitation, though he felt like he'd become defensive if he commented on it. Theron was very adamant about returning here... Alistair was still willing to bet he wanted his old stuff back. "Well, if it's all the same to you," Alistair said, "I'd like my sword back. Do you mind if we head up Ishald again?"

Theron's eyes squinted, suspicious. But then he relaxed, figuring this was a gift horse he wouldn't look in the mouth. He didn't say anything in return, just started walking towards the tower, Alistair following after him.

The walk there was surprisingly clear of live darkspawn, but Theron couldn't help but notice how many of the spawn had their throats ripped out. He knew that there were mabari about during the battle, but he didn't recall seeing any near the tower. They climbed the many, many stairs again to the top of the tower and Theron had to control his breathing to hide the fact that he was winded. Not only were these stairs killing him, but the stench of rotting bodies wasn't doing his stomach any favors. Alistair didn't look like he was struggling though. The man was easily over two hundred pounds, plus another fifty of armor and equipment, but climbing dozens of stairs didn't even faze him. Theron found himself thinking how unfair that was. What manner of beast was Alistair, exactly?

A noise brought him back to reality. It was the sound fighting, and he and Alistair looked at each other before nodding and sprinting their way up the remaining steps. Alistair threw the door open and charged through, Theron right behind him. Once again, Alistair came to a complete stop within a fraction of a second, but this time Theron managed to glide around him.

There was a dog, a mabari pinning down a genlock and tearing at the soft flesh of its neck. She heard them enter, and turned to growl at them, some of the rotten meat still clenched between her teeth. As soon as the dog locked eyes with Theron however, she barked happily, the gore in her mouth spewing free. Her nub of a tail began wagging so hard that her entire rump was wiggling and she began to sprint towards him.

Theron didn't have time to even consider catching her as she tackled him to the ground, her wet tongue licking every inch of his face. Theron tried to open his mouth, but quickly shut it again when it was clear she wasn't going to stop licking him. He put his hands on her head and started scratching behind her ears as she continued to maul him with love.

Alistair started laughing, "I take it she's imprinted on you!"

Theron managed to sit up, and the dog bounced back a step, and started spinning in happy circles. "Hey, girl..!" He nearly whispered, but it was enough to get her barking and jumping from side to side, completely excited. He placed his hands on the sides of her head, and she was nearly vibrating with anticipation, Theron couldn't help himself, " _Hello, hello! What a good dog! Killing darkspawn! I'm so proud of you! I missed you so much! Yes, yes! What a good dog! Hello!_ " He cooed, too excited to translate it into Fereldan and he subconsciously reverted back to his first language, Antivan, petting her all the while.

Alistair watched the scene before him, it was a scenario he wouldn't have ever thought possible. Theron was just so quiet, but put a dog in front of him and the words just start pouring out of his mouth. Or at least he assumed they were words, Alistair couldn't understand a single thing he was saying.

The dog bounded across the room and picked something up, and then sprinted back to Theron, dropping the prize in his lap. Theron almost gasped, it was his knife, he went to look up at her, but she was already barreling away from him again. This time she grabbed his bow, but the string was under caught under her chest, pulling her front legs forward, impending her stride. It didn't deter her, however, she just waddled back over to him, dropping the bow into his lap as well.

He tossed them aside though and pushed her over, and she rolled onto her back expectantly. Theron scratched and rubbed every inch of her stomach, "What a good dog! Yes, you are! Yes, you are such a good dog! Gathering my things, finding them, what a dog! What a good dog!"

Alistair couldn't help himself, he started laughing. "Aw! You're just too cute!" He said, not thinking, but when Theron snapped his gaze to him, and it made him feel awkward, "I mean- the.. the dog! The dog's too cute! Look at her little face!"

That wasn't strictly accurate. The dog was covered in scars, he couldn't tell if she was blind in one eye or not, and missing more than half of her left ear. Not to mention she was covered in blood at gore at the moment. Alistair knew full well he had just called Theron cute, but he didn't know why.

Theron smiled with his eyes, looking back to the dog, "She is cute.." he softly agreed

Alistair could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He didn't think Theron was cute, did he? Did he even like men? He didn't think so, but.... Theron barely spoke to him, he didn't know anything about him, he didn't find him cute, he decided. But there was something about that statement that didn't sit right. Whatever, he thought, I'll just... deal with that later.

"We're bringing her with us, right?" Alistair asked

Theron didn't take his eyes off the dog as he thought for a few a seconds, "Of course she is." He said, and the dog started barking and spinning in circles again.

"Are you going to give her a name?" Alistair asked, Theron just looked up at him, questioning. "Well, it's not like we know what her name was before.. I'm sure she'd let you rename her."

Theron looked back at the dog, as she sat down in front of him, tail still swishing across the stone. He stared at her for a long moment, "Rum." He said, and she barked in acknowledgment. Theron popped to his feet, and the dog followed suit. "Rum, sit!" He said, and the dog promptly plopped back down. "Rum, lay down!" He said, getting more and more excited with every command she followed. The dog laid down, and rolled over when asked.

"Good girl, Rum!" He praised and patted his chest. She barked happily and jumped up to put her paws on his shoulders. He scratched her sides while she licked at his face again

"Rum?" Alistair chuckled, "Like the drink?"

  
Theron didn't answer, he was too wrapped up in praising Rum. Alistair found it amusing that he and the dog were the same height. He briefly wondered if Rum weighed more than him.

Alistair let him pet her for a couple more minutes, then asked if they shouldn't get a move on. Theron patted her a few more times, then grabbed his bow and regrettably empty quiver and strapped them back into place. Rum bouncing happily next to him the whole time. He picked up his knife, and examined it. The blade was chipped, and would need to be repaired before he used it again, lest it snap off when it hit a bone. Just holding it in his hands was enough to relax him however.

Alistair began to fish his sword out from the slowly rotting ogre corpse, holding his breath the whole time. The whole tower smelt like death, but he knew the concentrated smell from the ogre would cause him to gag if not puke out right. "Of course." He muttered, when the ogre had dropped, it pinned the sword underneath its weight. He looked up at Theron, ready to tell him he'd find something else, but his voice caught in his throats when he found himself faced yet again with Theron's naked body. "Gah! Maker!" He cried out, covering his eyes, "Give me some warning before you strip!"

Theron didn't reply, Alistair stood there and listened to Rum bark while Theron transformed. The next moment he heard heavy, hoofed steps trudging their way over to him. He pulled his hands away and found himself face to face with a druffalo. He let out a startled gasp, and backed away a couple of steps. The druffalo pushed Alistair to the side with its shoulder, then got its head underneath the ogre, hoisting it onto its side. Alistair just stood there and watched for a moment before realizing what was happening. He quickly stuck his arm into the ogre's stomach and grabbed the hilt of his sword, and pulled it free. Even the sword smelt like rotten flesh, but then again, he shouldn't have expected anything different. The druffalo took a step away, letting the ogre flop back down, then turned back into Theron.

"Thank you." Alistair said, hurrying away from the corpse.

Theron just nodded, and began getting dressed, though it took him a few minutes because he kept stopping to pet Rum.

"Just how long were we asleep?" Alistair asked

Theron thought for a moment, "At least three days, judging by these bodies." Theron said

"So they've just been rotting here for, what? A week?"

"Give or take."

"Gross."

Theron chuckled, but his lips remained smile free, an interesting yet disturbing talent, Alistair noted  
With their weapons settled, neither of them could think of a reason to stay. They headed out of the tower, and Morrigan dropped down from the air and transformed to herself in front of them. She regarded the dog for only a moment before saying, "I found your king."

-

It made Alistair sick, to see him strung up like some puppet. He was naked, and covered in open wounds that didn't have any blood left to spill. His stomach was torn open, and emptied of all contents, including his organs. His genitalia too, was ravaged and mostly gone. Alistair could only hope Cailan was already dead before any of that happened. He could feel his chest growing hot with rage, and he clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles began losing color.

"They're a lot smarter than I realized..." Theron said, to no one in particular. "Do you think they knew it was the king when they hoisted him up there?"

"He is the only one put out on display- yes, I would imagine they knew exactly what they were doing." Morrigan replied

"That's true." Theron said, "I'm impressed, actually, in a weird way."

"I feel the same. To think they are clever enough to string up the king like some sort of ham-"

"Enough!" Alistair nearly shouted, "Let's...! Let's get him down all ready."

"Does it truly matter?" Morrigan asked, "He is all ready dead, t'is not like he cares."

"Yes, it matters!" Alistair barked, "He deserves a proper burial!"

"I think it a waste of time-"

"I'm beginning to wonder what you don't find as a waste of time."

Theron sighed, and looked down at Rum who gave him a sympathetic whine. Theron ignored their continued bickering and began to scale the crucifix. He pulled himself up to one of the king's arms and drew his knife, sawing at the ropes until his wrist was free. His arm dropped lifelessly to his side, and Theron had to stop himself from grimacing, before crawling over the body to free the other arm.

The king flopped down over Alistair's shoulder who was waiting catch him. Theron dropped down and freed his legs from the rope, then looked at Alistair.

Alistair could not believe how light Cailan was. He felt the tears sting into his eyes as he stalked off a few steps, to put Cailan down. He just stood over him a for a moment, trying to will the tears away.  
Theron joined him at his side, "What do we need to do for a proper burial?" He asked

Alistair wiped at his eyes before the tears could spill. "We need wood. A lot of it..."

Theron just nodded, then left him alone, something that Alistair was grateful for. He didn't ever think how hard this would be.

Rum accompanied Theron down the slope, towards the battlefield. There weren't many trees around, and Theron was hoping there'd be dry grass down him to help burn what wood they could find. Theron's stomach started hurt as soon as he saw the first human body. Darkspawn were mindless, seeing their corpses didn't bother him, but people... People were a different story. Theron stopped and tried to cut the stocks of a patch of grass but his knees came out from under him as the reality hit. This was really happening, wasn't it? As he looked out across the field of broken and bloodied bodies, everything became real.

There was a Blight coming, and it wasn't going to stop until it Tainted the whole land.

Rum pushed her nose under his arm and licked his chin. He looked down at her small yellow eyes, and tried to smile. "I'm glad you made it, at least." He whispered

Rum licked his chin again, and he patted her head a couple of times, and then sighed, "...Fuck me..."  
He looked over the battlefield again, then up towards Alistair. He was busy stacking wood, so Theron started moving down the slope. He wondered if someone would come clean them up, or if they'd just be left to fertilize the grass.  
He scanned the bodies, looking for the familiar blues of Warden armor. There already weren't a lot of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, but it was hard to believe that only he and Alistair were left.

His eyes stopped when he spotted blue, and his stomach twisted. He took a few silent steps towards the body, but sighed in relief when it was someone he didn't recognize. He rolled the body over anyways, and grimaced when the man seemed to looking at Theron's face. His eyelids were locked open, and he was staring at him with dull bloodshot eyes.

Theron rolled him back over.

He looked over the battlefield again, spotting a couple more bodies sporting Warden armor and made his way to them. Turning them over one by one, looking for nothing in particular. It was the forth one he spotted, that had a mass red hair, that gave him pause from twenty feet away. He was laying on his side, facing away from Theron, and suddenly he felt very small. He stood there, just staring until Rum nudged his hand and whined. He patted her head, eyes not leaving the man. He took slow steps over to him, silently praying it wasn't who it seemed to be. He squatted down, and held out a hand, inches above the man's shoulder, preparing himself to turn him over.

Theron pulled, and the man rolled onto his back, his arm falling limb at his side, and his hair crusted with blood stuck up at unnatural angels. The stretch of skin from his collar bone to just under his eye was gone, the edges mangled and starting to leather from the sun. His throats was hallowed out, and Theron could see into his esophagus. All of this, but Theron still recognized him to be Roland.

He just stared at him, his stomach turning itself over and giving a sound of warning that vomit was close to making an appearance. Theron didn't move, just kept looking at his exposed teeth and jawbone.

Rum whined again, and nuzzled her nose into his neck. He tore his gaze from him and looked at her. "He said he'd meet me." He told her, "After the battle... he said.." he paused, "I suppose the dead can't keep promises..."

He sighed, wondering just how he died. He look down his body and saw blood soaked into his armor around his stomach. Was he stabbed first? Or did he suffocate? Did the darkspawn maul the dead? What did he want to talk about? The taint? What about it?

He sighed again, though this time it was frustrated. Theron lost himself for a moment, and when he focused again, he found that he was once again staring at the exposed jawbone. Theron knelt, placed his hand on Roland's forehead and said a prayer. Asking his Gods to guide him, and then hesitated. Roland probably didn't want The Creators to guide him, so after a moment he prayed for the Maker to take him instead.

He stood back up, but the leather case on Roland's belt caught his attention. He opened it to find the book Roland was always scribbling in. He flipped through the pages, and could recognize the language it was written in as Fereldan, but he had yet to study how to read it.

"Of course." He muttered to Rum, "Of course I wouldn't be able to read it."

Rum whined in response.

He looked back down at Roland, and then closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. He put the book in his pack, and looked at Roland again. His lips became a thin line as he stared at him for another long moment.

"Goodbye, Roland..." he whispered, "I'm sorry."

-

Alistair had finished building the pyre when Theron returned with armfuls of dried grass, and the two began stuffing it between the wood. They were both quiet as they worked together, the only sounds were the crunch of the grass, and Morrigan grinding down some herbs a few yards off. She looked quite bored, and it seem unnatural to Alistair to be so indifferent when surrounded by so much death.

"That should be good.." he said, and Theron nodded in response.

Alistair stood in front of Cailan, hesitant to pick him up again. Theron stood by, watching in silence for a few moments. "Would you like me to carry him?" He asked

"No... no. It's all right, just give me a moment." He replied

"Take much longer and the rain will be upon us." Morrigan quipped

They both turned to look at her, Alistair's face twisted into a scowl, and Theron's blank. "Actually, that's an interesting point." Theron said, "Wouldn't the rain put out the fire?"

"No." He said, and then nodded above them, and Theron realized that he build the pyre under some scaffolding

"Oh." He said, followed by a quieter, "What the."

Alistair picked up Cailan and laid him onto the pyre, taking care not to jostle him. He stepped back, about to ask if they wanted to say anything before stopping himself. Morrigan couldn't care less, and Theron was just being a good sport. He just closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer.

"All right.." he said after a moment, "Light it."

  
Theron knelt down and struck the flint with his knife, sending sparks flying onto dry grass. It only took a few seconds for it to catch and the whole pyre to go up into flames.

They stood there together and watched the flames for a while. Alistair couldn't seem to move, and Theron looked lost in thought. It wasn't until something hit his cheek that Alistair looked up. More droplets landed onto his face and he nearly sighed.

"Ugh. Fools." Morrigan muttered quietly

Theron looked at Alistair, "Ready to go?" Alistair was silent, "We can stay as long as you need."

"Yes, let us stand here and get drenched." Morrigan said

"Morri-" Theron began

"No, it's okay. I'm ready to leave. Let's just... go." Alistair said

Theron watched him for a few seconds before replying with, "All right." and striping off him his clothes to transform. "Let's go."


	7. High Bears

Theron turned back into himself about half a mile outside of Lothering, Morrigan followed suit a moment after. Rum started bouncing at his side, and didn't stop until he patted her head while getting dressed. He considered turning into a cat or something else quite small and just riding through town upon Alistair's shoulder, but Alistair had talked him out of it. He told him they were probably going to have to work from a Chantry Board, and it'd better if all three of them could help. Theron wasn't so sure, it wasn't easy to guess how humans in general would react to him. About half the time it was distrust, sometimes their eyes filled with a gross fetishized desire, and once with just straight up hatred. Though he would admit his encounters with humans outside the Grey Wardens could be counted on his fingers.

"Ah, so lovely." Alistair said, as the town came into view, "Resembles a painting, don't you think?"

"So he finally speaks!" Morrigan said, and Theron and Rum shared a look, "Did falling on your blade with grief become tiresome?"

"I don't understand how my being upset is such a foreign idea to you." Alistair said, "Don't you feel any emotions?"

"Emotions aside," Theron quickly injected, before this bickering became a big deal and he'd have to claw his own ear off and pray the pain could distract him from it, "we should find somewhere that has a map of Ferelden for sale."

"So we can plot a course?" Alistair asked

"No, so we can-" Morrigan started

"That's exactly right." Theron interrupted, "I doubt any of us have the entire country memorized."

"And just how do you plan on paying for this map?"

"....Right. I guess we'll find work first-"

"Aha! Get up, men! We have more people to attend to!" A strangely chipper voice called out, pulling all of their attention towards it, "With an elf in the lead, huh? Not everyday you see this!"

"A band of ruffians, like we didn't have enough trouble." Alistair uttered under his breath

Theron stopped as the leader of their party strode straight up to him, getting closer than necessary. "Fancy armor you got there, friend." He said, a crooked smile playing on his lips. Theron just stared at him. "Where'd you get it?"

Theron squinted at him, then took count of all his followers. There were five of them, if he could incapacitate one of them before a full fledge fight broke out they might have a chance at a fair fight. He considered his options, maybe a fight wasn't needed. They didn't look too bright, he might be able to talk them down. "They're standard issue for the Grey Wardens." He said

He watched all the ruffians eyes widen, "Grey Warden, you say? Like the ones that have a hefty bounty on them?"

Theron squinted again, "Bounty for what?" Alistair demanded

"Well, for killing poor King Cailan, of course." The leader replied

"Oh, lovely." Alistair muttered

"Lovely indeed," he said, "Almost as lovely as that pretty price on your heads."

"You really think you can claim that bounty?" Theron asked, relaxing his stance, "We killed a king, right? What chance does some nobody cut purse stand against us?" If he was going to get blamed for killing a king, he might as well as play it to his advantage

He watched as the man's eyes grew, and then as he attempted to hide it. Theron just stared him down as the bandit considered his options. "Well." He said, "You know, it just really isn't my business what you do in your free time. How about we just forget about your bounties and part ways as unlikely friends?"

"I like the sound of that." Theron said

"Right! Let's let these fine people through, boys!" He said, and then stalked off to the side of the road

Theron followed him over though, and the man stiffened with every step they took, "I've got a few questions." He said

".....Of course you do." He muttered 

"What's your name?" Theron asked

"I- what?"

"I'm Theron. Who are you?"

The man stared at him for a long moment, "My name's Havel."

"Havel." Theron repeated, "Do you know who put the bounty on the Wardens?"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know?" Havel asked, but Theron just stared at him, "Teryn Loghain did. Said he watched the Warden's betray the king, and pulled his men out just in time."

"Loghain." Alistair said, "I shouldn't be surprised."

Theron looked at him, "He's the one that quit the field, right?" He asked, and Alistair nodded

He looked back at Havel, "No other Wardens have passed through here?"

"None that I've seen."

"And we've been here for days!" One of his men chimed in, causing Havel to snap at him to shut up

"And just what are you doing here?"

Havel suddenly looked nervous, "Just... moving north. They say the Blight is taking over the south. Gotta keep moving if we wanna avoid it, right?"

Theron wasn't impressed, "Then I think it's time for you to move on, Havel."

"You know, I think that sounds like a great idea." He replied

"But boss-" one of his men started

"Ah, ah, ah!" He quickly interrupted, "Our fine Grey Warden friend would know better than us when it's time to move, so let's move!"

They all watched as the ruffians all but sprinted away from them, and Theron sighed. "King killers." He muttered

"As if this wasn't going to be hard enough." Alistair said

"Are you truly surprised?" Morrigan asked

Theron just sighed and then looked to Alistair, "Where do we find work?"

"Follow me." He said, and started off towards the Chantry.

-

Theron weaved the branches into a snare, the woman he agreed to help sitting across from him, weaving her own snares. Morrigan had said there was something she needed to do and disappeared rather quickly once they started looking at the board. Alistair and Theron both chose a job to complete after a few minutes chat of Theron trying to ease Alistair's nerves about him leaving while unattended. Theron had to promise that he wouldn't stray farther than necessary, and after a few more moments and a smart comment for Morrigan, Alistair finally let him go. He agreed to show a woman how to make traps while Alistair went off to look for a little boy's mother.

"Wait..." the woman said "How'd you do that part there?" She asked, pointing towards his trap

He didn't reply, just unbraided the weave and redid it while she watched over him. He was relieved to see that the humans here were too scared of the darkspawn to question him too much or deny his help. Though this woman did seem wary of him when they first met, thankfully Rum was a good ice breaker. It was his first time being in an actual village, and he was anxious at being alone in it. Not that he's ever admit that. He'd rather cut off one of his fingers than tell Alistair that somehow his presence calmed him despite only knowing each other for a short time.

They made traps together in silence for thirty minutes, until they had a total of twelve of them. "I think that should be enough." The woman said, "Thank you for the traps... and for teaching me how."

Theron just stood and nodded at her, then she scribbled something down on a parchment and handed it to him. "If you give that to the chanter, he'll see that you're paid."

Theron took the note, and nodded at her again before turning on his heel to leave. He kept an eye out for Alistair as he walked back to the Chanter's board. Alistair had moved too far for Theron to be able to sense him, and the quiet in the back of his mind was more unnerving than comfortable. Theron handed the note to the chanter, and she replied with some verse from her holy book. Then she handed him a few coins. Theron examined them, having no way of knowing if he was being cheated or not. The coins in his hand held no value to him, and he had never bothered learn the difference between the different colors of them. He should have asked Alistair about it before they spilt up.

He nodded at the chanter, and then looked at the board again, about to take another job when he realized he still couldn't read Fereldan. He swore under his breath. Alistair had began to read the jobs aloud and Theron had just taken the first suggestion he said.

He turned and walked away, he'd have to wait for Alistair to come back before he could do anything else. The chanter only spoke in quotes and would be of little if any help trying to read the board. He looked up to a raven sitting on a sign to what looked like an inn, and found it staring at him. He recognized Morrigan instantly, and gave her a little wave, and she squawked at him. He continued through the village until he came upon a cage with a man inside. He stopped in his tracks and just marveled at how big the man was. Easily over seven feet tall, with arms thicker than Theron's head. He was leaning back against the bars, appearing to be in the middle of meditating. Theron just watched him for a few moments, when his eyes snapped open and locked onto his gaze. Theron nearly jumped, catching himself before his body automatically ran. 

They just stared at each other for a few strangely tense moments, until the caged man finally spoke, "I have nothing that will entertain you."

Theron watched him for a few more seconds, then took a few steps towards him. "Why are you in there?" Had he put himself in the cage, or had some else done it to him?

The giant sat down, leveling his head with Theron's, and had it not been for Theron's pride, he would have taken a step back in surprise. "It does not matter." He said, staring right into Theron's eyes

Theron thought for a moment, and then took a different approach, "I am Theron Mahariel. What's your name?"

The man stared at him for a very long few seconds, "I am Sten, of the Beresaad."

"Oh! Qunari, right? Are you from Seheron?"

Sten's eyebrow twitches slightly in surprise, "You know of this? That is... interesting."

"I read about about the northern lands a few months ago." Theron said, "My Keeper gave me grief for lugging the tome along." Sten continued to stare at him, too stunned to speak, he would guess. Theron stared right back at him, "Did you choose to be in there?" 

"I am in a cage, am I not?" He asked, "I killed a family, I was placed here to die by this town's Chantry." All right, Theron hadn't been expecting that, but then again, he didn't really know what to expect from this. 

"A family?" Theron asked

Sten held his tongue for a long moment, "I am not proud of it."

"But... the Darkspawn are coming, do they plan do just let you get ripped apart?" Theron said

He stood back up, "It matters not."

"What an awful way to die." Theron commented, but the man didn't say anything in return. He considered his options, having Sten along would prove a very interesting resource of learning more about the Northern lands, but did he really want to bring a murderer with him? Rum barked and stuck her nose between the bars, and Sten watched her for a while before barely rubbing behind her ears with two fingers.

It wasn't like Theron hadn't killed people before, more than half of the handful of humans that wandered too close to his camp had met with death at the end of his blade. Family, however... did that mean children as well?

"You said the Chantry put you here. Would they release you as well?"

"No." Sten replied, "She would not consider freeing me."

He thought for a moment, "Well, what about releasing you into my custody?"

"And why would she extend such an offer to you?"

"I'm a Grey Warden. That's got to have some weight."

"You? A Grey Warden?"

"Yes."

"Strange." Sten said, "I had heard Grey Wardens had no equals. I suppose not every legend can be true."

That strung more than Theron would ever admit, "Would you even want to come with me?"

Sten thought for a long moment, "You wish to help these lands?" He asked

"Can't just let the Darkspawn taint everything."  
Sten held his gaze, for a hard thirty seconds, Theron didn't look away once. His expression softened slightly, "I would go with you." He said, "But there is nothing you could do to convince them to release me."

"I'll be back." He said, and strode away, back towards the Chantry. He looked around the Chanter's Board, but Alistair was still nowhere to be seen. He and Rum waited around the board for a few minutes, and Rum hopped in playful circles around his legs. Alistair still didn't arrive after ten minutes. He sighed, and headed into the Chantry. He climbed the steps then looked down at Rum. "You better stay here." He told her, and she whined in response. "I'll be right back."  
He said, and stepped inside. He was surprised that he made it in five steps instead of one before someone yelled at him.

"You there!" Theron instinctively put his hands up, away from his weapons as a Templar beelined to him, "You're a Grey Warden, aren't you?"

Theron glanced down at his armor, then back up at the woman, as if she just asked a trick question, "Yes?"

"Then you were at Ostagar, correct?" She asked, and Theron nodded, "Has anyone else made it out alive?"

Theron thought for a moment, "If they have, then they've all ready moved on."

Her face fell, and tears sprung into her eyes, "I see."

Oh, dear. Theron was very hands on when it came to comforting others, but he doubted this complete stranger wanted a hug from him. He opted for a change of subject instead, "Who would I talk to about the imprisoned Qunari?"

"Huh? The Qunari?" She asked, and he nodded, "Why, I suppose the Revered Mother would know about him." 

"And where would she be?" He asked

She squinted at him, suspicion clouding her eyes, "I could take you to her."

 

"Thank you." Theron said, dropping his hands rather slowly. A quick glance showed almost all the humans in the building had turned to watch him. Theron could feel his pulse quicken, and wished he could pat Rum in an attempt to calm him. Why did he leave her outside?

Shit, maybe he should have waited until Alistair came back. Perhaps the villagers were too scared to do anything to him, but there were a lot of armed Templars in here. He absently traced over the wound on his arm that he used for Blood Magic. He had switched to his Dalish gloves, and now it was exposed. Though Blood Magic wasn't too common in humans, perhaps they wouldn't recognize it.

He followed the woman into a back room, where an older lady sat in an intricate dress. She smiled when they entered the room, "Lydia," she said, "thank you for stopping in. Have you brought a traveler seeking blessings?"

"No, ma'am. He says he wants to speak about the Qunari on the outskirts of town."

The Mother's gaze shot to his eyes, "The Qunari?" She repeated

Theron's throat became dry, though he hid it well. He counted the people in the room. Four Templars and the Mother. If this turned ugly they'd have his magic drained and him killed within a few seconds. "Yes." He said, "I'm a Grey Warden. I want you to release him into my custody."

Her jaw dropped an inch, "A Grey Warden? Demanding a release a murderer?" She said, "I think not. Grey Warden or no, that thing is too dangerous."

"He's not a thing." Theron snapped, and then remembered where he was when the Templars around him either snorted or laughed, "He's a person."

"A person who murdered an entire family. The two fathers and their three children." The Mother said, "Why would you want it?"

Theron didn't know, he wasn't sure he actually wanted him, he just knew being torn apart from inside a cage was no way to die. "A Qunari would be an invaluable resource against the Darkspawn."

"If you could control it." One of the Templars muttered, Theron shot him a look, his heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest. He had to look confident or else they'd walk all over him.

"There is very little I cannot control." He said, he could feel his palms begin to sweat. A couple of the Templars laughed again. Theron was barely over five feet, and Sten easily cleared seven. Not to mention Sten's muscle mass probably outweighed Theron's entire body. "They don't make fools or cowards Grey Wardens." He said, staring right at the Mother, willing his voice not to crack, "If you will not release him, I will be forced to conscript him."

The Mother's gaze became harsh, "You mean to say that you are taking him with or without my blessing?"  
"Rightly so."

She walked over to a drawer, and pulled it open a bit more forcefully than necessary and took out a key, "The Maker does not look kindly on those who threaten His faithful." She said, walking back to him and handing him the key

Theron waited until he had it tucked safely into his pocket before opening his mouth to say something snide before catching himself. Maybe throwing sass in a room full of Templars wasn't the brightest idea. So he settled for a simple, "Thank you." 

"Go on then." She replied, her tone matching her scowl.

Theron didn't hesitate, just turned and left, having to force himself not to run out of the Chantry. Rum shot up to her feet when she saw him exit and started bouncing around and barking. He petted her down and then returned to the board. They waited together for another ten minutes but there was still no sign of Alistair. He rubbed the back of his neck, Alistair was so concerned that Theron would try to leave, that it didn't even cross Theron's mind that perhaps Alistair would abandon him instead. He thought on that for a few moments before pushing it aside, Alistair didn't seem the type, and if he did leave him, well, that would be just fine. One less Blight for Theron to worry about.

He sighed, and then headed off back towards Sten. He had made it back to the inn when suddenly the door got thrown open and a man sprawled through it onto the ground. A woman in heavy armor strode out after him, "Tell me again," she said, "Just what were your thoughts about Loghain?" 

Theron knew he shouldn't get involved, that he should just leave it well enough alone, but instead he found himself grabbing the woman's arm as she reached for the man on the ground. The woman ripped her arm free, "What in the fuck do you think you're doing putting your hands on me, nag!?"

Theron put himself between her and the man on the ground, not saying a word. She looked him up and down, then her eyes widened. "Grey Warden armor." She said, "You'll pay for what you did to the king."

She reached for her sword, when another hand grabbed her wrist, "That is quite enough." A red headed woman said. Theron, just coming from the Chantry, could recognize her outfit as one that a sister would wear. He briefly wondered why any holy person would come to his aid

The woman shoved her off, finished drawing her blade, "Ask Cailan if it was enough." She said, then charged at Theron

He barely had time to step out of the way as the blade came slashing down at him. She was a lot faster than he would have guess, and gave him a horizontal slash before he could even think to move. For the first time, he was thankful for the Warden armor, its reinforced sides caught the entirety of the attack. He jumped away, and Rum pounced on the woman, knocking her off balance. The Chantry woman dove in, grabbing her by the straps of her armor and throwing her to the ground.

Theron was standing over her instantly, and caught the surprise in her eye as he slammed his heel into her head, knocking her unconscious immediately. The Chantry woman gasped and squatted down to check her pulse, sighing in relief a few moments later.   
She turned to smile up at Theron, but he was already a good twenty yards off, walking at a brisk pace away from her. He heard her run after him, "Hold a moment!" She called out

Theron kept walking for a few more steps before slowing and turning to look at her. She looked a bit frazzled, but smiled at him warmly. "Sorry for stepping in! But I couldn't just sit by and watch!"

He watched for a long moment, were all humans so talkative? He had never seen this woman before but she was just ready to have an in depth conversation. "Neither could I."

Her smile widened, "I appreciate you sticking up for that man!" She said, "You Grey Wardens truly live up to your name."

Theron and Rum looked at each other, he didn't know what to say to that.

"Let me introduce myself," she said, "I am Leliana, a lay sister of the Chantry."

Theron really didn't want to talk, he regretted getting involved in the fight. "Nice to meet you. Goodbye." He said, then started walking again

She followed right after him, "Where are we going?"

That caused him to stop again, and he stared at her for a moment. "We?" He asked

"I'm coming along."

"Why?"

"Because the Maker told me to."

"Your Maker?"

"Yes."

All right, if she said the Maker spoke to her, then whatever. That was between her and Him and he really didn't want to get into what would surely be long conversation about faith, so he decided to change the subject instead, after sharing a look with Rum, "You realize I'm a wanted man, right?" He asked

"Yes, though I suspect that you are falsely accused."

"I am, but that's not the point." He said, "I have a bounty on my head, we're going to have to fight a lot of hunters."

"I can fight!" She said, "I can do a lot more than that as well!"

Theron thought it over, wondering what Alistair would say to this. He looked around for him, but still saw nothing. Just where did that man go? "You can join me for now, but I'll need to talk it over with my companions later."

She beamed at him, "Thank you!" She said, "I'll be of use, you'll see! I just need a few minutes to gather my things from the Chantry. Would you like to join me?"

"No." Theron nearly snapped, he never wanted to set foot in there again, "I'll meet you at the Chanter's board in a few minutes." 

She gave him a questioning look, but agreed to meet him in fifteen minutes. They parted ways and Theron finally continued back towards Sten after what seemed like an eternity of detours. 

-

Alistair's chest heaved, and he pressed his hand against the wound on his arm that was spewing blood. He had tracked down the mother, right into a bear's welcoming arms. She was long dead before he had got there, and he found the bear feeding on her remains. Escaped the darkspawn only to become lunch for an animal later... how sad.

He was beginning to feel faint, and he glanced over his shoulder, looking at the very obvious trail of blood he was leaving. He quickened his pace as much as his dizziness would allow. He had to get back to town and find a healer.

He stumbled and fell to a knee, and sat there panting for a while. Survived Ostagar only to bleed to death just outside of Lothering. How sad. 

Of course that's when the whispers of darkspawn crept into the back of his mind, and his eyes shot up to look for it. He was close to town, and darkspawn here could mean the deaths of a lot people. Movement on the road caught his eye, and he somehow met Theron's gaze from sixty yards off. They stared at each other for a moment before Theron broke into a sprint to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. No darkspawn, just Theron. 

His arm gave out, but Theron caught him before he collapsed face first into the dirt. "My hero.." He muttered

"What happened?" Theron asked, pulling at the fabric around his wound, trying to get a better look  
"There was a bear." Alistair said, "Didn't take too kindly to me interrupting its meal."

Theron took off Alistair's glove at pull his sleeve up, more blood slithered down his arm in thick streams. "Creators.." Theron muttered, "She caught your brachial artery, that's why you're bleeding so much."

Alistair could feel the color leaving his face. He wasn't too well read in medicine, but he knew a severed artery was dangerous enough to need immediate surgical or magical attention. 

"Do you know if there's a healer in town!?" Theron demanded

Alistair shook his head, "Aren't you a healer?" He asked, and Theron met his gaze, obviously confused. "Flemeth said... you use magic to save me at Ostagar." Wow, the rate at which the world was dimming was quite surprising. He didn't much care for that.

"I... didn't use healing magic." Theron said

He stared at Theron who looked like he was thinking hard on something. Theron looked over Alistair's shoulder, at the blood spilled on the path, then over his own, at the town who he must have deemed too far. He looked him in the eye, and Alistair could see the fear there, but also determination. "This will be uncomfortable." He said

"Uh- wha-" was all he had time to say before Theron drew his knife and sliced open the angry framed wound on his arm, and his ever darkened blood sputtered out. He dropped his knife and hovered a hand over the slice. The blood grew brighter for a moment, then whipped about in small tendrils before evaporating. Theron grabbed Alistair's arm and moved his other hand over the wound and Alistair watched as the bleeding stopped in mere moments. The blood on the ground lifted itself up into the air and cleansed itself of the dirt, and started to drift its way towards them. Alistair watched in horror as it formed a neat stream back into his arm. "What the fu-"

"I'm almost done!" Theron said, several drops of sweat running down his temples

When there was no more blood to return to the wound, Theron closed his eyes and said something in a language Alistair didn't recognize. He opened them again and his eyes were becoming bloodshot. He put his hand over the wound and his hand began to glow with a warm green light. Alistair's skin started to tingle and then knit itself back together, leaving ugly scars along the way. They only got about halfway before Theron's hand stopped glowing, and more of his blood danced from his wound before evaporating again. The blood on Alistair's arm began to scab, and once all of his wound was either healed or scabbed over, Theron fell back into his rump, panting heavily.  
They just sat there, for the better part of five minutes, just panting, and fighting off waves of dizziness and fatigue. 

Alistair watched Theron for a long moment, before whispering, "You're a bloodmage." Theron was quiet, just rubbed at the sweat on his forehead. Alistair watched him for a long time, and finally Theron met his gaze.

"Blood magic is as evil as you make it." Was all he said, then he stood up. Theron leaned down and grabbed Alistair's arm that wasn't completely shredded and hoisted him up.

They walked together in silence, with Alistair leaning heavily on Theron's small frame, back to the Chanter's board, where Leliana stood waiting for him. Her eyes became wide, and she listened intently to what happened while she fished out bandages from her pack. Theron went to wrap one of Alistair's wounds, but Alistair pulled his arm away, just slightly. They looked at each other, and Theron could see the embarrassment but also the twinge of fear. He took a step back, asking Leliana if she'd be okay to watch over him for a few minutes. She agreed, and Theron told them he would be right back. 

For once Alistair didn't ask him where he was going.   
He made his way back to Sten's cage, and found Morrigan waiting from him. She clicked her tongue as he approached, "Did you know these barbarians are leaving him here for the Darkspawn."

"I did." Theron said

"Truly repulsive. I find it hard to believe that you and I are considered savages here."

"Honestly? I've had the same thought many times." He said, and he pulled out the key and stuck it into the lock. It turned easily, and Morrigan blinked in surprise. He swung the door open, and Sten just stared at him. 

"You have freed me.." he said, "I am to be in your custody now?"

Theron shook his head, "Only if you want to be. I'm not in the market for a slave."

"You leave me to choose?"

"I do. You can come if you want, but no one is going to force you."

Sten watched him, then stepped out of the cage. "I am with you."

Theron didn't say anything, just nodded, and Sten nodded back. Morrigan gave an approving hum, "Well, I for one, am pleased with how this turned out."

Theron looked at her, "You might not keep of that tune for much longer." She raised an eyebrow at him, "I left Alistair with a lay sister who wants to come along as well."

She heaved an over dramatic sigh, "And just when I was beginning to like you."

-

Leliana took Alistair to a healer, and left him there. The healer told her to give them at least a day with him, so that they could tend to his wounds and give him some time to rest. The rest of them worked on more jobs from the Chanter's board, and by the end of the day, they had a small fortune. Theron and Morrigan explained they didn't quite have the concept of money figured out, and Sten said that money was different here. That left Leliana to haggle prices, and Theron imagined she did quite well. She managed to get herself and Sten weapons, a few maps, and a cart of supplies for the next three weeks. Later that night, Theron and Leliana went hunting, and found the bear that have ravaged Alistair. Once again, her mind was addled- tainted by darkspawn blood, all they could do was end her life mercifully.

Theron took the hide from her and began fashioning armor for Leliana. The skin, he noticed, was much thicker than he expected, and he wondered if it had something to do with the taint or if this bear just happened to be special. She got him cloth, and he also made a new sleeve and fastened it to Alistair's uniform, repairing his glove and chest piece while he was at it.

They all got rooms at one of the local inns, but Theron couldn't sleep in such an enclosed space. The walls were too close together, he knew it wasn't true, but it felt like there wasn't enough air in the room. After rolling around on the bed for the better part of an hour, he got up and put on a simple outfit, and left the inn. 

It was close to midnight, and the whole town was quiet. There was only the odd guard or person squatting in the bushes. He wandered the streets, taking in all the different pathways and memorizing the town. The healer said Alistair would be travel ready again by tomorrow, but Theron wondered if he would still want to travel together. Then he supposed he didn't have much of a choice. They were the only Grey Wardens left. If he didn't want to be alone, then he'd have to stay with him, and if Alistair didn't stay, then Theron wouldn't bother with the treaties.

He's gaze shifted into the grass, and he swerved off the path, and picked a handful of elfroot. He felt at his pockets and let out a little sigh of relief when he pulled out a little rectangle of rolling paper. He continued to walk down the road while rolling the elfroot into the paper. He only looked up when he licked it for a seal, and found himself looking at Alistair, who was perched on a fence, outside of the healer's shop, with a small lantern as his light source.

They're gazes met, and Alistair's eyes flashed slightly, reflecting the light back at him. Alistair jumped and lost his balance. Theron was on him in a second and steadied him back on the fence.

"You're eyes flashed- like a cat's. Gave me a fright." Alistair said

Theron's eyes squinted kindly at him, "Sorry. All elf eyes do that. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right." 

There was a beat of silence between them. Both unsure of what to say next.

"You're half elven?" Theron asked, after a few uncomfortable moments of silence

Alistair scrunched up his nose, "No?"

Theron mirrored his expression, "Yes, you are."

"I mean- no. I know who my parents are, I can't be."

Theron watched him, "You're eyes are reflective, like mine, though not as strongly." He explained, "You can't get that with a recessive trait." Theron grabbed Alistair's lantern and lit the joint. "One of your parents had to be elven. Sure you're not adopted?"

Alistair stared at him, eyebrows scrunched up, deep in thought. "I don't know."

Theron took a drag and held it in his lungs for a moment before offering it to Alistair, "I don't mean to shit on your parents-"

Alistair took the joint and examined it, "I was an orphan. Never knew my parents."

Theron exhaled, blowing the smoke off to the side, "We're one in the same then." He said, and Alistair looked at him, Theron considered continuing or not for a few seconds. Did he really want Alistair to know anything about him? "My dad died before I was born, and my mother shortly after." He took the joint out of Alistair's hands, and took another drag, then put it back between Alistair's fingers, "My mother- or rather, the woman I call my mother, was my birth mother's close friend. She was infertile, she said we were always meant to be family." Alistair listened quietly, staring at the joint between his fingers. "You don't have to smoke that." Theron said, "I'm not going to force you-"

Alistair took a drag, and Theron smiled with his eyes again, "I was raised by my uncle." He said, "I slept in the stable until I was about thirteen, and then I was sent off to the Chantry to study being a Templar."

"Wait wait wait." Theron said, "The stable?" Alistair nodded, "Like where horses are kept?"

Alistair shrugged, and took another drag, "I guess," he coughed slightly and blinked a couple of times. "He cared for me though."

"But he made you sleep in the stables?"

"The dogs kept me warm during winter, it wasn't so bad."

Theron looked at him, horror in his eyes. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not in the slightest." Theron stared down at the grass, eyes wide, and Alistair laughed, "It really wasn't that bad."

"No offense." Theron said, "But I'm punching your uncle as soon as I meet him."

Alistair didn't know why he found that so funny, but he was doubled over in laughter in mere moments. Theron didn't laugh, but for a split second Alistair could have sworn he saw him smile. 

"So why are you doing here?" Alistair asked, after he calmed down some.

Theron shrugged, "Can't sleep inside buildings. What about you?"

Alistair was quiet for a while, "Slept all day. Needed some air." He said, and they fell back into silence for a couple minutes. It wasn't until Theron started to say that he better be getting back that Alistair finally spoke up. "Gray, the healer... they said I should be dead." Theron looked at him, but Alistair kept his gaze downcast. "They said that with how badly the artery was severed, I should have bled out within minutes, and that they were surprised that I even made it into their clinic."

Theron shifted his weight to his other foot, and Alistair took another long drag, then passed it back. Theron stared at it for a moment before putting it in his mouth. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked

Alistair scrunched his eyebrows together, "To say thank you. I think." He said, "You used blood magic at Ostagar to save me there as well, right?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"Then you've saved my life twice over. And I didn't even think to thank you."

Theron kicked at the dirt, uncomfortable, "You're welcome."

More silence. Theron could tell he wanted to say something though, so he just watched the clouds in the moonlight while waiting.

"...Do you summon demons?"

"No!" Theron nearly snapped, "The Dalish use it for healing and tracking, summoning spirits is a human tradition."

Alistair was quiet, and Theron offered the joint back to Alistair, who shook his head. He stamped it out.

"Okay." 

"Okay what?" Theron asked

"Just okay." Alistair said, and then sighed, "I really don't have any reason to doubt you." Then he laughed, "All you've done is save my life and cart me around on your back. Sometimes you get quiet, but I don't think you've lied to me." He looked him in the eye, "I trust you. Thank you for saving me."

Theron held his gaze for a while, then smiled with only his eyes, "You're welcome."


	8. Broken Wings

Theron leaned over the map, "Wait," he said, "we could go east first, but I cannot guarantee that there will be a Dalish clan still roaming the forest."

 

"Where would they go?" Alistair asked, he had drawn a line from one point to another and wrote something in Fereldan, a language Theron couldn't read. He knew the country well enough to know he had drawn the line from Lothering to the Brecilian Forest, but he couldn't help wondering what words he'd written.

 

"We wander from place to place, my clan had just built boats to cross the Waking Sea. If my memory serves, all clans should be leaving Fereldan this year."

 

"But there is a chance?" Alistair asked

 

Theron thought for a couple a seconds, "I suppose."

 

"That's all we can ask for, honestly." He said, "If they are still there and then we wait, we could miss them. I say it's better to head straight there."

 

"Now hold on a moment," Morrigan said, "Are we really willing to risk wasting the near three weeks it would take to trek out there? For people who might not even be there?"

 

"We wouldn't have to go deep into the forest, I'll be able to see signs of them, that would take a couple of days off." Theron said, "But there's a good chance they're not there."

 

"I'm with Alistair," said Leliana, "If they are, we should recruit them fast, lest they leave the country without us."

 

They all turned to Sten, who sat with his head towering over all of them at the table. It was early morning, and they all met in the lobby of the inn to figure out a plan. Sten stared at Theron, then let out a little huff. "If we're going to build an army, we should get warriors before they have a chance to flee."

 

"You support going to the forest first then?" Theron asked

 

"I do." He said

 

"Okay." Theron said, then folded up the map. "I can get us there from here, but it'll be a trek."

 

With the plan settled, they all packed up. They split the provisions evenly according to how much everyone could lift, as neither Morrigan or Theron wanted to become a pack mule for the cart of supplies Leliana secured. The only thing she didn't buy were tents, and was insistent that everyone pick out their own. Alistair had found one of the Grey Warden tents at Ostagar, it was blue, with the Warden crest on the sides. Theron had his from his clan, a muted green and hard to spot within the brush. Morrigan still had hers from her mother, that was a very dark grey. But Sten chose one that was a dark maroon with small embroidery along the edges. Leliana had picked one that had the sun from the Chantry emblazoned on all sides. It made Theron a little uncomfortable with how easy everyone else's tents were to spot, but then he figured if they were attacked, at least he wouldn't be the first to have his throat slit.

 

The journey was long, but largely uneventful. Alistair still seemed a bit hesitant around Theron, and his hand would tense up every time Theron used his knife. Theron did his best to ignore it, this wasn't something he could force him to get used to. But Leliana liked to talk his ear off. She'd talk just about anything, and was always the optimist. Once she had Theron stuck talking about shoes, of all things, for the better part of an hour. Theron only ever owned shoes in the winter, and then they were quickly deconstructed when the snow melted. Theron would admit however that he liked how much she talked with very little prompting from him. She would just keep going and going, and Theron wouldn't even have to put a word in, just a nod or glance was enough for her. He liked that she didn't ask questions, that she was just content to speak. By the end of the first week, he finished making a breast plate and gauntlets for her, getting to work on boots that she helped make the blueprints for.

 

When he and Sten fell in step together, they mostly just walked in comfortable silence. Occasionally Sten would say something in Qunlat and Theron would try and translate it. At first Sten looked annoyed and kept his mouth shut for a few days, speaking only when he was absent minded, before he began testing Theron. He figured he must have been pretty close with a few of his attempts to have peaked Sten's interest. Qunlat was a language he had only ever read in, never spoke, so his pronunciations were atrocities to the language. He knew that because Sten had told him so. Many times.

 

Morrigan was the easiest for him to talk to, they both traded magical theories and books or notes when they had the time. He was incredibly thankful that all of Morrigan's writing were in Antivian or Chasind, and he didn't have to admit he couldn't read the Ferelden tongue. With just a week of training from Morrigan, Theron was able to take his pants with him into his animal forms, and he had high hopes for the future. Theron's skeleton reference had made it much more easy for her to transform as well as making her shifted shapes a bit stronger.

 

When he and Alistair walked together, it was mostly casual conversation. Theron believed that Alistair was telling the truth when he said that he trusted him, but it didn't seem like he was convinced that Theron wasn't just going to succumb to a spirit's thrall. He did his best to avoid using his knife, and with the blade still being chipped, he used it sparingly anyways. They had a few easy conversations, and Theron opened up just a touch more to him, as they shared more stories about their training. Slowly they were getting to know each other.

 

Nearly every night, when he retired to his tent, or when everyone went to theirs while he was on watch, he'd pull out Roland's book, and flip through the pages. These damn Fereldans and their confusing language. Antivian and Orlaisian shared an alphabet, but Fereldan was all its own. He couldn't even sound out the words. Every night he just ended up closing the book, getting no further on what Roland was thinking just before he died. He wanted desperately to know what Roland had learned about the taint, but he was too prideful to ask someone to teach him to read.

 

Surely Zathrian's clan would have a book or a scribe he could reference. The idea of asking one of his human companions to teach him made his cheeks burn at the mere thought. No, he'd find a book instead.

 

It was on the sixteenth day that they finally reached the edge of the forest, and they set camp at the first clearing they came across. Theron could instantly tell something wasn't right, but was hesitant to mention it to his party. They all acted as if everything was normal, as if not hearing any woodland creatures was how it always was. It wasn't until Morrigan caught his glance that he relaxed. Her eyebrows were knit, and she looked at him silently asking if he noticed it too. He gave her a nod and then asked, "Who is on first watch tonight?"

 

"I am." Alistair said

 

"Keep your guard up." Theron said, "This place is too quiet."

 

Alistair looked at him and then around at the trees, "Okay?"

 

-

 

In his dreams, it was quiet. He found himself standing on a cliff side, with the wind rustling passed him. He let go a sigh of relief, thankful to finally be back here rather than a nightmare. He had a moment where he thought that talking to a spirit would be better than actually dreaming, but quickly shoved that aside. He was only feeling like that because of the depression. Unfortunately, knowing that wasn't enough to make it go away. He turned on his heel and looked around the Beyond, and found himself wondering, as he often did, why everything was so green here. He stepped down the broken path and wandered between the many floating islands, pushing a few out of the way, and watching them ascend into the sky. His foot suddenly plunged through the ground, and he swore as it caused his leg to get wedged while also throwing him to the ground. He heard the bone crack before the pain raddled his whole body.

 

" _Oh my, are you all right_?"

 

His gaze flicked up and he found himself staring at a desire spirit that apparently didn't see the point in disguising themselves. Then he realized he was still subconsciously blocking his thoughts to keep his desires to himself. He had never been one to talk with spirits before, his Keeper taught them better than that. But... Maybe this was the time to try. He opened up his mind, curious to see where this would go.

 

" _I'm fine_." he said, leaning back and pulling his leg free. It was broken, he could see the bone's outline peeking up under his leggings, the blood beginning to soak into the fabric, but he ignored it. None of this was technically real, it might be burning with pain, but that was because the spirit was manipulating the Beyond to make it that way. If he focused enough, he could change it back himself.. but he didn't care to.

 

" _Here, why don't you let me help you_?" They said, leaning down to run their hands on his calf. He followed their fingers with his gaze, and when he looked back up to their face, he found himself looking at a man with blond hair, and he realized he couldn't quite remember what the spirit looked like before. He felt warmth expand through his leg, and looked back down to see it bathed in green light as the bone reset itself. " _There you go! All better!_ " they said

 

Theron took their hand when offered and pulled himself back onto his feet. " _Thank you._ " he said

 

" _Anything for you, vhenan_." They said, and Theron met their gaze.

 

They had stolen Tamlen's face, he unfocused his gaze and looked at his surroundings from the edges of his visions. He was surrounded by thick trees and brush that grew up to his knees. It was a place where Tamlen had taken Theron many times to get a few moments alone, without the Clan interfering. He focused back on their eyes, and saw the loving look that Tamlen often blessed him with. They stared to lean in, and Theron just closed his eyes. He felt their lips brush up against his, and their arm snake around his waist to rest a hand on the small of his back. He took a breath in through his nose, and they even smelled exactly like him. He knew it to be fake, but this was nice... he had missed it. They gently touched his lip with the tip of their tongue, and Theron opened his mouth for the kiss.

 

Would this really be so bad? To stay here with them? Theron kissed the spirit back, wrapping his arms around their waist. At least here Tamlen would still be around, even if he was an imposter. But that part could be easily forgotten with their help.

 

They broke off the kiss, " _We should go_.." He said

 

Theron opened his eyes, and looked around, " _Go where_?" Theron asked

 

" _Away from here_ ," Tamlen said, and stole a quick peck, " _maybe... somewhere more quiet? Like... your tent_?"

 

Theron smiled at him, and opened his mouth to answer

 

"'Do you summon demons?'"

 

Alistair's words whispered in the back of his mind, and his words got caught in his throat.

 

What the fuck was he doing?

 

He threw up the guard around his mind, blocking off all emotions from the spirit again. The spirit let out a little cry and stumbled back a step, looking down at their hands, seeing the illusion wear off. " _You didn't have to do that._ " They said

 

" _I'm sorry_." Theron said, " _I can't._ "

 

The Beyond faded back in around them, and Tamlen's face slipped off of the spirit. " _It's all right._ " They said

 

" _I.. should go_." Theron said

 

" _So soon_?" They asked, " _You could stay, you and I could just talk. No illusions, if you prefer_?"

 

" _I'm sorry_." He said again

 

" _It's quite all right_." They replied, " _Perhaps next time_?"

 

Theron didn't say anything, just stared at them for a couple more moments, before popping himself back into reality. His eyes opened and he was staring at the canvas of his tent. He reached up and touched his lips, the regret forming in his heart. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he also all ready missed it. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if Alistair's words hadn't snuck into his mind.

 

He sat up and shrugged off his blanket, rubbing at one of his eyes. He peeked through the crack of his tent. Barely passed midnight, lovely. He'd only gone to sleep a few hours ago. He flopped back down and tried to get back into a comfortable position, but no matter how he turned, his body wouldn't relax. He finally sighed and sat back up. He looked around his tent for a moment, before pulling out Roland's book, and flipped through the pages. He stared at the strange writing in the paper for a long while. Unfortunately it didn't reveal anything, and it was still just a book full of useless scribbles to him.

 

He turned the book over, and a corner of a slip poked out from just inside the back cover. Theron knitted his eyebrows together, opening the book again and he found a little pouch that housed a few folded up pages. He tugged at the papers, and was met with little resistance as they slid out of the pocket. He unfolded them and found several sketches of... himself. All candid scenes, him poking at the fire, pulling his hair up, or smiling at something unseen. How had he missed these before? Further down the page, his portraits got gloomy, with bags under his eyes, and dark streaks running from his mouth or his wounds. Why had Roland taken small sketches of Theron's journey with him?

 

On the back there more sketches, a couple of Duncan, one he would swear was Alistair and several men and women he didn't recognize. The sheer talent that went into the drawings amazed him.

 

He flipped to the last page, it was a portrait of incredible detail. It was of him, with his hair down, smiling kindly saying something in a speech bubble that Theron couldn't read. He traced the lines with his fingers. The Vallasilin was perfect, there were his freckles and even the small scars that decorated his face.

 

Theron stared hard at the drawing. Was this the day that Theron had complimented Roland on his hair? Was the shade of red he turned one of shy embarrassment and not shame or disgust?

 

Did humans like to be complimented on their hair?

 

At any rate, Roland had been an incredible artist. Theron couldn't help but flip through all the drawing several more times.

 

Until he finally heard something. Breathing. Loud and hoarse, just a few feet behind his tent. He froze and listened harder, and the breathing slowed. The bushes rustled and he put the drawing back in the book and grabbed his bow and quiver. He slowly crept from his tent, and his eyes rested on the back of Alistair's head. From the way he was absently poking the flames, he hadn't noticed either Theron or the noise.

 

Theron turned to face the bushes, scanning them slowly for any hint of movement.

 

But what he found were eyes.

 

Bright yellow eyes, surround by fur, staring at him through the leaves of a fern. They both held each other gaze for a good fifteen seconds, until the pair of eyes slowly drifted back into the darkness. Something was knocking behind him, but when he turned to look, he realized it was just the blood pounding in his ears.

 

Just what in the fuck was that?

 

"Ahh!" Alistair cried out, "Why are you always naked when I least expect it!?"

 

He turned around and looked at Alistair, who was covering his eyes with his hands, blush creeping down to his neck. He looked down his form, and realized that the sound had distracted him enough that he forgot to put on clothes before leaving his tent. He ignored it, Alistair had seen him naked before, and there were more pressing things to speak of.

 

"Did you hear anything just now?" Theron asked

 

"No." Alistair said, "Only the sound of my heart beating out of my chest!"

 

Theron thought for a moment, then disappeared back into his tent, donning his briefs and joining Alistair at the fire. Alistair's cheeks were still burning and he wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Why?" He asked, after a few beats of silence, "Did you hear something?"

 

"Yes." Theron said, "Saw something as well. It left when it knew I noticed it though."

 

Alistair's eyebrows knit together, "What do you think it was?"

 

Theron stared at him, thinking. "I honestly don't have any idea. An animal, of some kind, but I couldn't tell what type."

 

"Well." Alistair said, "That's just great. Mystery things in the woods, how delightful."

 

Theron smiled at him with his eyes, "Hopefully it's nothing?"

 

"With my luck, I doubt it. Probably be a werewolf or something." Alistair said, then chuckled at his own absurdity

 

They sat in silence for a while, when the question from earlier popped back into his mind. "Alistair." Theron said, and Alistair looked up at him, "I really like the way you wear your hair."

 

Alistair absolutely beamed at him, "Oh! Well, thanks! I haven't even had a chance to do it," he laughed, "It probably looks a fright right now, but I appreciate you saying so!"

 

Theron's eyes smiled, and he felt satisfaction fill his chest. Humans did like compliments on their hair. Or at least Alistair did. He'd have to try again with someone else to be sure. But he was thankful for the moment.

 

-

 

Theron awoke soon after his conversation with Alistair. He checked the time, and it was barley passed five. He sighed and rolled over to peek out of his tent. Morrigan was sitting at the fire, reading a tome, and he joined her

 

"Light sleeper, I see." She said

 

"Unfortunately." Theron replied, then looked around the quite camp. "I'm going to go scout for a bit."

 

Her eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, "Do return before your shadow awakens." She said

 

He smiled with his eyes, "I plan to be return before Alistair wakes."

 

She gave him a small hum in acknowledgement, and he transformed himself into a small lark. Purposely choosing a bird that was uncommon in the area so that others would know to think twice about him. The last thing he wanted was to miss a watch party because they kept themselves hidden from an average sparrow. A lark would surely give a Dalish scout pause.

 

He hopped towards Morrigan, and she nodded at him, showing him that she knew what form he had taken. "Do be careful." She said and Theron chirped at her, then took off.

 

He was flying through the tree branches, faster than he would usually dare to travel. He'd been gone for nearly an hour, and Alistair was sure to wake soon. He was also growing small on time to look for the Dalish, and it seemed to be as he thought. They had already left the forest, and probably the country. But if they were here he didn't want to miss them just because he was slow on his searches. His wing clipped a branch and he spiraled down the ground with a low thud, his wing throbbing in pain.

 

Of course, he thought, if it's broken I'll have to walk back.

 

He just laid there, not bothering to turn back into himself just yet. Transforming with broken limbs was an unimaginable pain as the bones just changed their size and didn't fix themselves. With being such a small creature turning back into himself would make the pain from his bones all the worse.

 

".. _Hello, my little frien_ d..." someone whispered in Antivian behind him, and Theron scurried to get back in the air

 

He tried to take off, but it was just as he feared, his wing was broken. All he accomplished was flittering uselessly on the ground

 

" _Hey, hey! It's okay, I just want to help!_ " The voice said, and he turned to see an elf scooping him up into their hands.

 

He found himself staring into the face of a young elf, couldn't be older than fifteen. Wearing Dalish made clothes and long hair that was tied back. " _Might I see your wing, my friend_?" They asked

 

Theron chirped the seven note song to let them know that he was a shapeshifter and not an actual bird. They just smiled at him, " _My, what a lovely voice! Will you sing to me again?"_

 

Theron hopped in a circle across their palms, singing the notes again. Perhaps if he moved in a way wild birds didn't, they would realize something was off.

 

However this just caused their smile to widen, " _A little dance too! My, aren't you talented_!"

 

If Theron could sigh, he would have. Theron sang the notes again, in case there was another nearby who might catch it, and let them take his wing in their fingers. " _Oh no, my dear. Your wing is broken_." They said, " _But that's okay! I'm rather good at healing! Let me show you!_ "

 

They pulled his wing out as far as it would go and then held their other hand over it. Theron waited for the familiar green glow to come, but it didn't. Sweat began to form on their forehead, and Theron could tell that it was from concentration.

 

They sighed, " _Okay, maybe now that I'm trying I'm not so good_." The said

 

Theron hopped up their arm to their cheek and nuzzled it. They squinted at him, and for a moment, they just stared at each other.

 

" _Are you.... not a bird_?" They asked

 

Theron hopped around on his shoulder and chirped the seven notes again.

 

Their eyes lit up, " _Oh my! I'm sorry!!_ " They scooped him up and put him back on the ground, and dug through their pack, for ink and parchment.They dumped some on the ink on the page. " _What's your name_!?"

 

Theron hopped through ink and learned that writing his name with talons was more difficult than he would think.

 

" _Kheran_?" They asked

 

He wrote it again

 

" _Oh! Theron_?!"

 

Theron momentarily forgot his wing was broken and tried to flutter up to them, only to have pain shoot through his wing. He tried to let out a series of cusses but of course he couldn't and he just sang in bird song. They started laughing, and scooped him back up, and say, " _My name is Erriant! I'll take you to my clan and we can get you healed up there_!"

 

Erriant took him about a two mile to the east, telling Theron about their clan. But they suddenly slowed their pace when they grew near. " _Theron_.." they said, and Theron looked up at him, " _If anyone asks, I found you just on the outskirts of camp.. we're under orders not to leave camp_."

 

Theron stared at them for a moment, but nodded all the same. Then they took him straight to their healer, " _Master Valarian_!" They called, and an old withered woman looked up from a tome, " _I've found a shapeshifter in need of help_." They plopped him down on the table

 

" _A shapeshifter_?" She repeated, " _One of ours_?"

 

" _No, his name is Theron_." Erriant replied

 

" _Theron_?" She said, eyeing him, " _Theron from clan Sabrea_?"

 

Theron started hopping around and chirping happily, and she cracked a smile at him, " _Well, I'll be damned, finally came back home_?"

 

She put her hand down and Theron hopped up her arm to nuzzle her face.

 

" _You know him_?" Erriant asked

 

" _I do indeed, he was born to this clan, I delivered him_!" She said as she rubbed his chest with a finger. " _Been too long! Letters are nice, but you should visit some times_!"

 

Theron chirped and hopped back down her arm, showing her his wing.

 

" _He clipped a branch and snapped his wing_." Erriant explained

 

" _Ah! Let's get you all fixed up so you can come out of that form_!" She said, and gently pinched his wing between his fingers. She examined the bones and prodded them gently, though it still send sharp pains throughout Theron's entire body. But it was soon replaced by a feeling a warm spreading from his wing and flowing through his chest. " _There you go, boy_." She said

 

He fluttered to the ground and shifted back into himself, and he still had on his underclothes, thanks to Morrigan. He immediately scooped Valarian in a hug and kissed her cheeks. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him and he spun her around.

 

" _Why! Did you miss me_?" She asked as he set her down

 

" _Is the sky blue_?" He asked, and kissed her cheeks again. He turned to Erriant and they stared at him with wide eyes, " _Are you okay with hugs_?" He asked, and they smiled broadly at him

 

" _I love hugs_!" They beamed, and Theron scooped them up and spun them around as they laughed too

 

" _Thank you so much for finding me!_ " Theron said, setting them down, and they just kept laughing and only nodded in response

 

" _What are you even doing here_?" Valarian asked

 

" _You know of the Grey Wardens_?" Theron asked

 

" _Of course_."

 

" _I've joined them_."

 

Valarian's jaw dropped an inch, " _The Grey Wardens_!?" She repeated, and Theron nodded, and she just stared at him a while, " _Im surprised they'd take one of our own_."

 

" _I was surprised myself_." He admitted

 

" _What about that lover of yours_?" She asked, " _Did he join as well_?"

 

Theron's face dropped, " _No... he's actually missing. I was hoping you might have heard from him_."

 

" _Oh_." Valarian said, and then wrapped her arms around him, " _No, we haven't heard anything_." She said, " _We've been dealing with... something rather terrible_."

 

" _Something terrible_?" Theron repeated

 

" _You'll want to talk to Zathrian about it. We can't move on until it's taken care of_."

 

" _What is it_?" Theron asked, and Valarian and Erriant shared a look

 

" _Come with me_.." Valarian said

 

The smell hit him first, it smelled like rotting flesh, and drifted lazily through the air. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get used to the smell so it would stop burning the hair from his nostrils. Valarian led him to a tent, and told him to brace himself. She pulled back the fabric to reveal at least two dozen people, all spread out in their own neatly arranged beds. All looking close to death and smelling like the dead all ready.

 

" _What happened_?" Theron asked, he could feel the tears brimming his eyes, and had to make a conscious effort to stop them from falling.

 

" _There are beast here, with tainted blood. It only takes a single bite to infect you_."

 

Theron's eyes nearly flew from his skull as he snapped his head to the side to stare at Valarian in horror. " _Darkspawn_?!" He whispered

 

" _No_." She replied, " _They're closer to werewolves. We're just unsure about how close to the legends they fall_."

 

Theron surveyed the room again, " _Fucking werewolves_." He muttered, remembering Alistair's words.

 

-

 

Alistair yawned and rolled over, and the sunlight peeking through his tent laid right over his eyes. He kept them squinted as he opened them and sat up, rubbing the crust out of them. First watch was always brutal on him. He pulled on some pants and started brushing his teeth as exited his tent.

 

Morrigan didn't say anything to him, just met his gaze for a moment as a greeting. He glanced around the camp to see Sten and Leliana awake all ready as well, moseying around, doing their morning routines. His gaze fell onto Rum, who was sitting as close as she could to Morrigan as the witch would allow.

 

It wasn't until his gaze rested on her for a second time that he found it strange. Rum only sat near Morrigan when Theron wasn't around, otherwise she was glued to his hip. His eyes flicked to Theron's tent and he tried to listen real hard for his breathing. Of course Alistair's hearing wasn't that amazing, and the only thing he accomplished was looking constipated for a few moments.

 

He took a few steps towards the tent, when he heard Morrigan say something, however his focus was on the tent and he didn't properly hear her. He certainly felt all one hundred ninety six pounds of Rum suddenly colliding with his back however. He was smashed to the ground and jammed his tooth brush halfway down his throat. He began coughing, and tried to yell at Rum to get off but could only make more strangled noises.

 

Leliana rushed over, trying to pull Rum off, but she wouldn't move and Leliana was not strong enough to force her. Morrigan smiled into her book.

 

Theron was a few yards off when he heard the commotion. He perched on a branch, back in lark form and had to take a few seconds to absorb the scene. Alistair was choking on the ground, pinned under Rum's massive weight while Leliana did her best to help him. Morrigan and Sten just stood by, doing their own things while Alistair thrashed about.

 

He began to wonder why he was traveling with these people again. He fluttered down to Morrigan's shoulder, and she looked at him. "He nearly noticed your absence." She said, grinning from ear to ear, "But worry not, your dog is good for some things."

 

Theron finally understood, and peeped out a few notes instead of laughter. He changed forms again and ran a wide loop to the backside of his tent, and scurried under the fabric of his tent as a mouse, then became himself again.

 

He ripped back the entry flap, doing his best to look tired and annoyed. "What is going on!?" He demanded

 

Alistair looked up at him, eyes red and filled with tears, "Help me." He croaked

 

He looked at Rum whose tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth. She barked at him, very excited to see him again.

 

"Hop off of there," he said, and she did. She bounded over to him and licked his face several times.

 

Alistair stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants and Leliana snatch a leaf from his hair. Alistair cleared his throat. "I'm going to cook breakfast." He said, voice cracking, trying to walk to the fire while grasping at his fading dignity.

 

-

 

After breakfast, Theron and Alistair scouted together for about thirty minutes before Theron found a false trail that he had laid on his way back into camp. While he trusted Alistair enough to travel with him, he didn't want him to know how to actually track the Dalish. He pointed the lead out to Alistair, and they doubled back to inform the others, and a few minutes later, they were packed up and on the road again.

 

Theron stopped them not too long after, and Alistair watched him listen to the birds. Then Theron whistled like a robin, while holding up his hands.

 

"They're about to greet us," he said to his companions, over his shoulder, "I'll tell you right now, they're not going to trust you guys- Just let me explain for a moment-"

 

Alistair heard some rustling to his left and turned his head to see nothing. However when he turned back, he found himself staring down the shaft of an arrow.

 

"Do not move." The woman said, adjusting her grip on the bow. The words sounded strange, the accent was all wrong.

 

"Not moving, no ma'am," he replied, and while she kept her stern gaze, he could see in her eyes she hadn't understood him. A language barrier then. Comforting.

 

He took a quick glance around and saw that they were surrounded by a trio of Dalish scouts. Theron raised his hands and said something in a language Alistair didn't know. He looked at Leliana to see if it was Orlisian, but she was just as confused as he was. Must have been Antivian then, or one of the other nineteen languages Theorn knew.

 

Theron had been insistent that Alistair wear his Grey Warden armor today, and from the way that he gestured from his own Warden insignia to his, he could guess that he was explaining their status to the scouts.

 

Theron continued talking with them for a tense three minutes before the scouts finally lowered their weapons. The woman who drew the bow on Alistair however kept a hard gaze on him. Theron said something to her, and she hesitated for a moment before answering him. Alistair just flicked his gaze between the two of them helplessly. He wouldn't want to ever be on the other end of Theron's blade, and if these scouts were as skilled as he... Well, Alistair just didn't even want to try.

 

Two of the scouts disappeared, and the one that was left walked up to Theron until they were mere inches apart. He whispered something, and Theron shook his head. Then his volume returned to a normal volume as he continued talking in a strange tongue.

 

The man surveyed their group as a whole, and then asked Theron something, and Theron shook his head as he answered. Alistair didn't really care for being left out of the conversation.

 

With that, the final man scaled up a tree and disappeared almost instantly in the leaves. Theron turned around, "We're okay to enter, but you guys have to stay close to me for the time being."

 

They all made various noises of agreement.

 

Theron led them into camp where they were all watched with different levels of suspicion. Alistair could feel the entire clans eyes on him, and it was a bad time for him to remember he hadn't properly done his hair this morning.

 

"How long are we glued to your hip?" Morrigan asked

 

"Hopefully not long." Theron replied, "I'll have to get permission from the Keeper to let you guys walk around unattended. For now, we're stuck as group."

 

"Hmm." Morrigan said, "I suppose trading knowledge is off the table?"

 

"For the moment." Theron said, "But there is a healer here who I think would be happy to work with you."

 

"Theron!" A man called, and Theron snapped to attention.

 

"Keeper." Theron said, standing rather awkwardly. He hadn't been expecting Zathrian to meet with him so soon, and out in the open.

 

" _Come with me_." He said, in Elven

 

" _What of my companions_?" He asked, switching languages as well

 

" _Leave them with a watcher for now_." He said, and then stopped, " _Nay, bring your fellow Grey Warden, but no more. I understand you've all ready spoken with Valarian_?"

 

" _That is correct_ ," he said, and then turned to Alistair, " _He wants me and you to come_." But from the way Alistair just stared at him he realized he didn't switch back to Fereldan with his last sentence.

 

He said it again, this time in the right language, left the others with some scouts and scurried after the Keeper with Alistair following after him.

 

"He wants to talk with us?" Alistair asked

 

"Yes, though..." Theron said, but trailed off

 

"Though what?" He asked

 

"I don't... I guess I'm surprised he's all right with you coming." Theron said, "I wasn't expecting it."

 

"Unusual then?"

 

"Very." Theron said, "How much do you actually know about the Dalish?"

 

"Uhh. Not a lot." He admitted

 

"That's because we don't like humans to know much about us." He said "So it's strange he requested you-" Theron stopped mid-sentence and stared at the tent the Keeper had disappeared into. "Just... let me do the talking here, all right?"

 

"Okay."

 

Alistair watched as Theron took a small breath and the followed him into the tent. The Keeper looked up, looking at Theron for only a moment before switching his gaze to Alistair's. His eyes squinted and he stared him down, Alistair swore could feel the temperature drop. "What is your name?" He asked

 

"Al-" Theron started

 

"No," The Keeper interrupted, "I wish for him to answer me."

 

Theron's eyebrows knit together, but he didn't argue, just turned to look at Alistair. They shared a brief moment of looking at each other, before Theron gave a small nod. "I'm Alistair, of the Grey Wardens."

 

"And who are you to Theron?"

 

"Um. His companion?"

 

The Keeper's eyes squinted again, "You do not sound too sure."

 

"Uh..?"

 

"Zathrian." Theron cut in, "This is unfair, he doesn't know how to answer, everything around him is new."

 

"Did I ask for your words?"

 

Theron opened his mouth but then closed it again, and he glanced off to the side as Zathrian stared at him. Then he suddenly seemed to have talked some confidence into himself. "No." He said, "But you need to hear them anyways."

 

Zathrian looked at him, the surprise playing obviousl on his face. "Do I now?"

 

"Yes. We're here to help you, I travel with my companions because they are trustworthy. Do you doubt my judgement so much to believe I would bring suspect people here?" Theron asked, lying out of his teeth. He had only know these people for a few short weeks. They all seemed nice enough, but he had no idea about the intentions behind them. But he couldn't let Zathrian know about his hesitation, not if he wanted his help with the werewolves.

 

Zathrian and Theron stared at each other for a good ten very tense seconds. It was Zathrian who finally gave in, and sighed. "You have matured since I saw you last."

 

Alistair could see the pride fill Theron's face, "Well, I would certainly hope so. I was only nine when I left."

 

Zathrian finally smiled, "I suppose you were." Then he sighed again, "Why did you come here?"

 

"The Dalish have an obligation to help the Grey Wardens during a Blight." Theron said

 

Zathrian's eyes snapped up to meet his, "A Blight? Truly?"

 

"Unfortunately."

 

"Why did you not return home?" He asked

 

"Clan Sabrea has all ready left for-" he had a slight hiccup in his sentence, where for a split second he couldn't decide on telling Zathrian the truth and keeping it hidden from Alistair. "The.. Free Marches." It was only a slight pause, and Zathrian stared him down. He then flicked his gaze to Alistair, and to his credit, he looked unfazed at the information, as if it was something he already knew.

 

In reality he was just too awkward to speak up and comment on it.

 

Luckily it was enough to get Zathrian to believe that he and Alistair were much closer than they actually were.

 

"I have no hunters to spare." Zathrian said

 

"I know." Theron said, "Let us help you first. We can go where your hunters cannot."

 

He looked both of them up and down, taking his time to consider Theron's offer. "You would venture into the woods, and risk your lives here?"

 

"We would." Alistair said

 

"Of course." Theron said, at the same time

 

Zathrian let a few beats pass before finally sighing, "How much do you know what's happening here?"He asked

 

"Not much, you suspect werewolves, but-"

 

"Wait, werewolves?" Alistair interrupted, "Are you serious?"

 

Theron smiled with his eyes, "Yes. You said it, and brought them to us."

 

"I said it as a joke!"

 

"Joke or no, they're here."

 

"Wonderful." Alistair said

 

"If you're finished." Zathrian said, eyeing both of them over, "Come, look over the materials here." He unrolled a map across his table. It was fairly new, couldn't be older than a few months, and it depicted the forest in great detail. "I've forbidden my hunters from entering the thickets until this... problem has cleared up." He explained, and then pointed to lower corner of the map, "But we've tracked them down to this area, it is believed that this is where you would find the cure."

 

Theron's eyes flicked up to meet Zathrain's, "Valarian spoke as if she didn't know what caused this." He said, "But you've all ready found the cure?"

 

"This is a curse from a power witch who lives in the woods." Zathrian explained, "She goes by the Lady of the Forest."

 

"Clever." Alistair muttered

 

"How do you know she is behind this?" Theron asked

 

It was subtle, but Theron caught the flash of frustration behind Zathrian's eyes, "We simply followed the magic." He said

 

Theron kept his face neutral, but that answer seemed cheap. Mages were capable of many things, but a contagious curse? That seemed a bit out of the realm of possibility. More likely it was a spirit, something summoned with ill intent... Zathrian should know this like the back of his hand, why was claiming the impossible?

 

"Why is she doing this?" Theron asked, hesitation began filling his chest.

 

"I've asked myself that many times." Zathrian said, "Hopefully you will be able to find an answer."

 

They stared at each other, and Theron could feel a rift growing between them. What he was saying wasn't lining up with what Valarian had said or what he had learned about witches, so someone was misinformed at the very least. Blatantly lied to at worst.

 

"What is this cure?" Alistair asked

 

"It is simple, there is a spirit in forest, who poses as a great albino wolf. He goes by the name of Witherfang. If you bring me his heart, I will be able to reverse the curse with it." Zathrian said

 

"Oh." Alistair said

 

"How?" Theron asked,

 

A familiar didn't make any sense, a spell so powerful wouldn't be able to be bound to something so small. Did Zathrian think so little of him to not have studied this? No, perhaps their clans just had different required studying. Perhaps he didn't realize Theron was already versed in this. It was something his Keeper in Sabrea had insisted everyone study, as human witches living on the outskirts were common. Theron silently prayed that Zathrian wouldn't try try to insist it was tied to the wolf, that he would tell them the truth instead.

 

"She has bound the curse to him." Zathrian said, and Theron felt his heart sink. "I will be able to use his heart to cure it."

 

Zathrian was lying, but why? Theron didn't argue with him, just continued to listen as Zathrian gave them more information about the woods. He and Alistair asked a few questions, but only got non committal answers. Even the directions were just a bit off, and Theron couldn't decide if Zathrian actually wanted their help or not. There was no way a Keeper was this misinformed about magic. But Theron couldn't think of reason why he would lie to them.

 

Zathrian handed Theron the map, "You may take this." He said, "I assume you're skilled at tracking?"

 

"I found you." Theron said

 

"True." Zathrian grunted, "Start by investigating the area I showed you, and go from there."

 

"Yes." Theron said

 

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to help our wounded." He said, and ushered them out of the tent. He walked a few paces then stopped, "You're companions may stay in the camp. I will inform my first that they are not to be treated like outsiders. I only ask that you not take all of them with you into the forest. I fear for the wear on the plants if you all go romping through."

 

"All right." Theron said, "They'll be fine to stay with the clan?"

 

"Yes, yes." Zathrian said, all ready on his way.

 

Alistair and Theron stood together in silence for a few seconds, before Alistair turned to him, "So... do you believe that cra- uh. Stuff, he was saying about a familiar?"

 

"No." Theron said

 

"Oh good, I was hoping I wasn't the only one." Alistair said, "I mean, you're a mage and I'm an almost Templar. Does he think we're idiots?"

 

"Maybe not to that extent," Theron said, "but it would seem he wasn't expecting us to be so.... uh... shit."

 

"What?"

 

"So.. so, um." Theron stopped talking, and Alistair mentally marked today in his brain as the day he saw pure frustration on Theron's face. "I can't think of the word." He thought for a couple of seconds, "Enterado- is it in Antivian. Does that mean anything to you?"

 

"Um. Not really, kind of sounds like enter?" Alistair said

 

"No... that's not right... Like. Learned, but with a K?"

 

"Knowledgeable?" Alistair guessed

 

"Knowledgeable!" Theron started laughing, and Alistair almost gasped. It was the first time he had ever seen him smile. It was huge, and genuine and his entire face lit up along with it and Theron looked at Alistair who laughed along with him, but could feel his cheeks beginning to grow warm, "Gods, I don't know why that one was so hard to get." He said, and he just continued to smile at Alistair for a short time, before remembering where he was, and the smile disappeared as quickly as it had came.

 

It almost made Alistair feel a bit lonely when it left. Alistair could see the embarrassment creep into Theron's face. "That was nice!" He blathered, "You're laugh, I mean! I think that's the first time I've seen you smile!"

 

"Stop it." Theron said, his face growing warm

 

"Why? It was nice to see!"

 

Theron's eyebrows knitted together, and then pulled his collar up to his cheeks. "Don't comment on it." He said

 

"Why not? You have a lovely smile! And laugh! I like them!"

 

Theron didn't answer, just shrank more into his armor and started walking away.

 

"Hey! Come back!" Alistair said, following after him, "If I tell you jokes will you laugh again?"

 

"We're done talking about it!" Theron said, "Lets find the others!"

 

"What did the Grey Warden say when he sensed some Darkspawn?" Alistair asked

 

"Wha- is this your joke?"

 

"'Taint nothing to worry about!" He watched Theron's lips purse up in an attempt not to smile, it was so dumb and unfunny but Theron couldn't help but almost laugh, "Oh come on! That's one of my best ones!"

 

"Quit it!" Theron said, the smile escaping when he opened his mouth, "Let's find the others and get started on this!"

 

"Why did the mushroom go to the party?"

 

"Stop!"

 

"Because he was... a fungi!"

 

"Oh my gods." Theron said, not even looking in Alistair's direction to hide his grin, "I cannot believe this is happening right now."

 

"Why did the farmer win an award?"

 

"Please, Fen'Harel, take me from this." Theron begged

 

"Because he was outstanding in his field!"

 

Theron quickened his pace, and Alistair was jogging to catch up, spewing out the most ridiculous puns he could think of all the way. That was the first time he had seen Theron look truly happy. He never smiled, not even with Morrigan, and he didn't want that to be the last time he ever saw it. He made a promise to himself that would do his best to ensure he'd see it again.


	9. Femurs

Alistair yawned and stretched his arms out, letting out a low groan as his joints cracked in response. It was him, Theron, Leliana and Rum, all sitting around the campfire, in the setting sun. Morrigan had volunteered to stay with the Dalish and work with their healer, and Sten agreed to stay when Theron had asked, not because he particularly wanted to, but because some of the elves were curious about him. Theron was studying the map Zathrian had gave them, and Leliana was reading a book on Dalish folktales. Alistair scooted over Theron and leaned over his shoulder, "Has the map revealed any secrets yet?" He asked

Theron sighed, and leaned slightly away, and Alistair was a bit surprised. A couple of weeks ago, he would have never allowed Alistair so close, not unless he were about to carry him in animal form. "No, the only thing I've found is that it's not entirely accurate." He said

"How so?"

"The distances, for one." He pointed at the legend, "Look here- it says that this length is a kilometer, but it's actually a mile."

"I can't remember how long a kilometer is." Alistair admitted

"It's a bit more than half of a mile." Theron said, "So either whoever made this map was mistaken about how kilometers work, or..."

"Or Zathrian is trying to throw us off?" Alistair said

"Why would he do that?" Leliana asked, looking up from her book

"I'm not sure," Theron said, "but it's going to take longer than expected to reach here." He pointed the area Zathrian had circled on the map.

"By how long?" Alistair asked

"Only a few hours," Theron said

"That's not too bad." Leliana said

"No, but it's annoying." Alistair said

"This is true." Leliana said

"Well, he did say that he forbid anyone for entering the forest, right?" Alistair said, "Maybe it was made on estimates?"

Theron hummed in response, "That's not a bad point."

Suddenly, there was a loud snap, about forty yards off- the sound of a large branch being ripped from its trunk. Theron was transformed into a wolf in just seconds, and Leliana had her bow drawn and aimed into the woods. Alistair readied his shield and drew his sword, while the hairs on Rum's neck and spine stood on end.

They all stood there, staring into the thick forest, hearts pounding in their chests. For a few very tense moments, there was nothing but silence. That's when Rum started barking, and tore off into the trees in a different direction from the noise. Theron sprinted after her, ignoring Alistair's calls.

He went to chase them, but another loud snap from behind him made him spin around. All he saw was Leliana staring hard through the trees, and then another snap. Then another and another, then a sharp yelp that Alistair couldn't tell if it was from Rum or Theron.

"Theron!" Alistair yelled

Only another yelp echoed through the woods

"Maker, please-" he started

Leliana let loose an arrow behind Alistair's shoulder, and he turned just in time to watch it strike a beast's chest, it let out a sickening screech and clutched at the shaft. It was a wolf, but bipedal and about eight feet tall, with the muscles of a mutant. "What." Was the only thought that could form in his brain.

The mutant scrambled back to its feet and charged at Alistair, and the strange sight caused him to freeze in place. He was tackled to the ground when the beast got mere inches from him, and he barely registered Theron standing over him, still in his wolf form, blood oozing from his throat, but still snarling at the monster. Leliana landed another arrow in its stomach, and Theron pounced onto it, trying to bite its neck. They struggled for a moment, until the beast caught Theron by the scruff of his neck and ripped him off of itself. It flung him away and Theron let go of a mix of a whine and a gasp as he lost his wolf shape when his back smashed into a trunk of a thick tree.

He sat up, used blood magic to stop the bleeding, then transformed back into a wolf. Alistair charged the monster, went for its stomach, but caught its forearm instead. Rum barreled back into view and latched onto its leg. Alistair was able to sink his sword into its neck, and watched it choke on blood. Rum sprinted passed him, but caught his leg with her broad shoulder and threw him off balance. He swore and turned to see what demanded her attention.

He saw Leliana smashing a rock into the head of one of the beasts that had her pinned to the ground, and Rum tackling it off of her in the next second. Then he saw Theron being dragged off by his hind leg by another. He was after him in a second and Theron thrashed around, trying to free his leg. The beast saw Alistair and grabbed a fistful of the fur on Theron's back, hoisting him up into the air, ripping a yelp from Theron

"Don't you touch him!" Alistair screamed, and Theron transformed back into himself, but was unfortunately still held onto by his shirt and leg. The beast threw him over its shoulder, and Alistair threw his shield down, outstretched his arm. Time seemed to slow down and Alistair leaped towards Theron as the monster broke into a sprint. Theron reached for Alistair's arm, the fear played easily over his features. Their palms brushed, but Alistair missed his wrist by a mere inch, and only their fingers clasped together.

There was a moment where Alistair could see the realization play on Theron's face, as their small grip was enough to pull Alistair forward with them for a couple of seconds before their fingers slipped free. As he fell, he saw the fear once again return on Theron's face. Then time sped back up, and he smashed into the dirt. When he scrambled back to his feet, he could no longer see Theron, and he could only hear the blood rushing through his ears.

Rum tore passed him, and a moment later, Leliana was at his side, and she caught him by his back plate to stop him from running after Rum. He snapped his scowl towards her, and she handed him a healing potion before running after Rum. He downed the potion, then followed after her.

It wasn't long before they found Rum, pacing and barking furiously over the edge of ravine that was about fifteen feet wide. "There!" Alistair said, and pointed to the beast that was scaling the cliff upon the other side.

Leliana nocked an arrow, and Alistair squinted at it to see Theron hanging limply over the beast's shoulder, his hair matted with blood.

"Maker!" Alistair nearly whispered, "He better not be dead."

"I can't shoot!" Leliana said, lowering her bow, "I could hit Theron instead."

That's when Theron started to stir, slowly reaching up and grabbing the back of his head.

Alistair looked around to find something that they could use to cross the ravine, but coming up empty. "Hey!" He yelled, picked up a rock and launched it at the beast, "You give him back!"

Theron's head raised, and Alistair started waving his arms, "Right here! Come here!" He called, and that's when Theron realized what was happening. He starting thrashing, and the beast lost its hold on him and the rock wall and slid down a few feet before regaining its hold. Theron on the other hand was skidding down the cliff on his back, trying desperately to slow his descent. Alistair started running along the ravine to stand across from Theron. "Jump to me!" He shouted, and Theron somehow scrunched his legs under him and pushed off when he reached the drop off.

Of course, it wasn't possible for him to jump so far, but it did get him falling with a more horizontal descent. He was about nine feet short to make it to Alistair who was on his stomach, reaching for him. There was a horrifying few seconds where Theron realized this, and thought about how he was going to die. He fell forty feet before he smashed into the cliff side under Alistair, where he desperately grasped for any hold. He skidded down another twenty feet, losing three finger nails in the process, when he finally slowed enough to find a grip on the cliff.

"Fuck me.." was the first thing that came to his mind. It was the only thing he could hear over his pounding heart. He just sat there for a good minute, just breathing before he finally heard Alistair yelling for him. "I'm alive!" He didn't say, his voice got stuck in his throat, and it took a few more moments before he was finally able to croak out a reply, "I'm okay..!"

"Thank the Maker!" Alistair said, "I can see you! You're about seventy feet down, how close is the ground from you?"

Theron peeked downwards to see the bottom of the ravine still a good forty meters down. "Uhhh." Theron said, "It's far." Normally heights didn't get to him, but there was something about nearly plummeting to the bottom of a ravine that shocked the fear into him.

Then there was a yelp, and Theron looked behind him to see the beast that had him with a couple of arrows in it and falling very quickly to its death. "I don't want to go down, if possible!" Theron said

"Okay!" Alistair said, "Give me a minute!"

He focused really hard on his breathing, and trying to calm his heart. He looked over his hands and cringed at the blood running from his now nail-less finger tips. His feet weren't in a better position, he counted two nails there that had been ripped off. Not to mention all the jagged cuts covering nearly every inch of him from his not so graceful fall down the cliff side.

"Theron!" Alistair called

"Yeah?"

"I've got Leliana running back to camp for some rope, she'll be back pretty soon, just hold on!"

"Okay." Theron replied, "Oh, duh, wait!"

Alistair's heart nearly stopped as he watched Theron let go of the cliff as he pushed off of it. Then saw as his shifted into a bird and caught his balance in the air, then flew back up the cliff to land at Alistair's feet. He transformed back into himself and plopped onto his hands and knees, exhausted. Rum barked and ran circles around him, ecstatic to see him again.

Alistair wasn't having it however, picked him up by his armpits and crushed him in a hug. "Oh thank the Maker, I thought you were going to die."

Every single ounce of Theron's body was threatening to pop as Alistair continued to tighten his arms around Theron's now very delicate ribs. For a second he gave him a dead fish, then considered telling him to let him down. But he could feel the relief coming from Alistair, so he just wrapped his arms around his neck, as Alistair had lifted him two feet off the ground, and hugged him back. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I thought I was going to die too." Theron said

Alistair released him, and set him gently back down on the ground, "You know, somehow, it doesn't."

Theron chuckled, a small warm smile appearing on his lips, and Alistair felt his cheeks beginning to warm "But hey! I'm alive!" Theron said, waving his arms in the air

"Yeah, barely!" Alistair said

"Barely is good enough for me."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Alistair said, “Maybe we should move camp.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.”

"Theron!" Leliana called out, and she ran up to them

Theron's smile disappeared off his mouth, but stayed in his eyes, "Hi, thank you." He said, gesturing to the rope

"Oh, you're welcome!" She said, and dug through her pack and handed him a healing potion. He accepted it gratefully and downed it in two gulps. She asked what happened and Alistair explained it as they walked back to camp.

-

Theron had fallen asleep within seconds of laying down. He had started off sitting in front of the fire, then leaning on Rum, before wrapping her up in his arms and falling into a deep sleep. Transforming once took a toll on him, Alistair couldn't even imagine how much energy transforming multiple times and into multiple things would take. Alistair and Leliana examined one of the bodies of the beasts that had attacked them.

"I suppose these are the werewolves." Alistair said

"I think that's a fine assumption." Leliana said, "I wasn't expecting them to be so.... big, I suppose?"

"You know, I don't know what I was picturing when I thought of werewolves, but it certainly wasn't these things." Alistair said

"I'm curious as to why that one took Theron instead of killing him."

"I was wondering about that too. They must be smart. I mean, they were snapping branches as a distraction, and launching a sneak attack." Alistair said

"You think they're smart enough to try and interrogate us?" Leliana asked

"I don't know. I doubt they can talk, but maybe they were trying to take him to someone who could?"

"That's an ugly thought." Leliana said, "So there's a leader behind this?"

Alistair began to explain what Zathrian had told them, and his and Theron's suspicions about it. They talked back and forth for a couple hours, but didn't really get anywhere. Leliana finally started yawning, and Alistair volunteered for the first shift. She let him, bid him goodnight, and crawled into her tent. Alistair scooted over the the fire, and considered waking Theron up to send him to his bedroll, but decided against it. Somehow he had ended up being the little spoon, and had his head laying on one of Rum's front legs with the other draped over his neck.

The healing potion had done well, most of his cuts were healed up, and the swelling was down as well. There were still dark bruises decorating his skin, and his throat wound had scarred, but he looked much better than did just a few hours ago. He actually looked rather peaceful, and then Theron’s smile popped back into Alistair’s mind. He found himself smiling at the thought. Twice in one week he had been treated to Theron’s smile, and it felt more special since it had only been him who had seen it.

Alistair leaned back on his hands, and stretched his spine out. It popped and Theron snapped awake, “Fuck off, really!?” He said, getting into position to transform, while Rum scrambled to her feet

“No, no no! It was me! I was just cracking my back!” Alistair said, holding his hands out in surrender

Theron flicked his gaze over to Alistair and then relaxed, “Oh, good.” He said, and then patted Rum who relaxed at his touch. He looked at the sky to tell the time, “You want me to take over?”

“No, I’ll wake up Leliana in a couple of hours. You go get your beauty rest.” Alistair said

“I think you actually need to be beautiful to get beauty rest.” Theron said, standing up and walking towards his tent, Rum following close behind

“You must get plenty of rest then.” Alistair said

Theron stopped in his tracks, and Alistair felt the flames erupt on his cheeks as Theron turned around to look at him. Then he look Alistair up and down, “I see you do as well.” He said, then he disappeared behind the tent flap.

Alistair couldn’t help the stupid grin that formed on his lips.

-

Theron let out a sigh, “Okay. Do we all agree that the fog is magical and keeping us out?”

“Yes.” Alistair said

“Yup.” Leliana said

Rum barked in agreement

“Okay, let me try something.” Theron said. When they started getting close to where Zathrian had told them about, the fog around then would grow thick, and they’d end up back where they started. Theron shifted into a bird and took flight. He ignored Alistair who called after him and headed over the canopy of trees. He dove back down in the first spot where the fog cleared and turned back into himself. He was able to look around for approximately three seconds before the mist rolled in at an unnatural speed and surrounded him. “Oh, come on.” He muttered, and started walking. It wasn’t long before he exited the fog right back where he had left his companions.

“So flying over it doesn’t work either.” He said

“Could you maybe, not. Do that. In the future?” Alistair said

“Why not?”

“What if you had gotten stuck!? With no help?”

Theron thought for a moment, then shrugged, “Might be better than being stuck out here.”

“You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.”

They brainstormed, or at least, tried to. But didn’t come to any conclusion that would help, so they reviewed the map and followed a different path. The fog was unrelenting however, and they took the day to circled the whole area with no break in the mist.

“Zathrian didn’t say anything about this?” Leliana asked, unpacking her tent

“Nope.” Theron said, “Though I️ suppose if he has everyone quarantined, it’d be hard to get information about it.”

“Well, we wasted this whole day walking through.. and around mist. Which is great.” Alistair said

“Hey, we figured it that it’s magical, and we know how big it is now.” Theron pulled out the map, and flipped it over, then started drawing a more accurate map. “Flying into it doesn’t work either, so we’re going to have to either find a way to dispel it or cancel it’s effect on us.”

Leliana looked slightly surprised, but didn’t comment on anything. Alistair figured it was from freely Theron was speaking with them. Theron pulled the quill away and stared at his newly drawn map. “If it’s this size...”

“We’re going to have a bad time trying to dispel it.” Alistair said

“Would it be possible to do it in sections?” Leliana asked

“Doubtful.” Theron said, “We’d need an army of Templars if we wanted to work our way through like that.”

“It’s true, I can dispel magic, but not on that scale.” Alistair said

“How frustrating.” Leliana said

“Indeed.” Theron said, and they all sat and traded fruitless ideas for a while before Theron finally rolled up the map. “Well, let’s sleep on it.” He said, “We’ll revisit this tomorrow, after we’ve all rested.”

-

He found himself in the Beyond when he finally drifted off to sleep. Today, however, he just sat down, and began to meditate. If he didn’t wander, didn’t bring attention to himself, perhaps the Spirits of the Beyond would leave him be tonight.

“My friend.” A voice from behind him called

Or maybe not.

He didn’t turn to greet them just focused harder on meditating.

“Now, that’s not very kind.” They said, Theron listened to them sit down next to him, “This view if quite lovely, wouldn’t you agree?”

Theron began to count his breaths, keeping his mind occupied, so they wouldn’t be able to steal his thoughts. His curiosity had been sated the last time he spoke with a spirit. He didn’t want to disappoint his friend by summoning spirits a couple weeks after saying he would never.

That made him open his eyes and stare intensely at nothing. His friend? Alistair was a friend now, huh? Interesting.

“What’s got you looking so serious?” The Spirit asked

Theron spoke, but did not look at him, “There’s this mist keeping us out of the forest.” He said, thinking that maybe he could get some insight on this. “It’s magical in nature, and we can’t figure out a way to get through it.”

The spirit tapped a finger to their chin, tilting their head in thought. “From my understanding, magic acts differently in the mortal realm, yes?”

“Yes.” Theron said, “To have something on that scale.. to keep it constantly running would be exhausting.”

“That’s assuming it’s a mortal holding it.” They said, casually leaning back on one arm, inching ever closer to Theron. “Would it not be easier for a spirit to hold it?”

Theron thought for a moment, “Spirits can’t just be summoned. They need something give them a place hold in the mortal world.”

“Ah, yes. That part I know quite well.” They said, “Who told you of this Spirit? That kind of information is hard to come by.”

“The man who asked us to get rid of it.”

“Ah, then I would be willing to bet that it is he who summoned them.” They said

Theron thought on that, “He is very old.” He said, “If he bound his spirit to them, that could extend his life, no?”

“Indeed.” They said, and Theron finally met their gaze. They were still in their natural form, which he found surprising. Perhaps they weren’t lying when they said no more illusions. “Killing him would stop the magic.”

“Now wait, he wants us to kill the spirit and take its heart. Said it cursed his clan to become monsters. Wouldn’t Killing it kill him too?” Theron asked

The Desire Spirit considered this, “Not necessarily. It’s possible he bound it not only to himself but to another being. He sent you after a spirit specifically? Or after a spirit posing as an mortal creature?”

“He said it would take the form of a wolf.” Theron said

“Ah.” They said, “Well, that’s a start. I don’t think a wolf would be able to handle such magic however.” They rubbed their chin while they thought. “Places in your world. They have their own hearts, do they not? If he placed this binding on the heart of the forest, it would be easy for that heart to take a wolf form afterwards.”

This was beginning to make Theron’s head spin. He needed to change the wording before he got lost in the seas of information. “So, basically he’s cursed the forest.” He asked

“A crude way of putting it, but yes.” They said

“So how does that help me with the mist?”

They sighed, “If you can find something that the forest is also tied to and keep it near, you could trick the Spirit into thinking you belong.”

Theron thought hard on that for a few long moments, “It would have to be empowered by the forest, yes?

“Yes.” They said, “Some lower spirits have been given the abilities to survive in your world through such magic. Though they usually turn insane without someone to be tied to.”

“Sylvans.” Theron said, “Lesser spirits that are housed in trees.”

“There you go.” They said, “Find one with a strong connection to the forest and take a piece with you, and I bet that mist will allow you passage.”

Theron drummed his fingers on his knee, “...Thank you.” He said

They smiled at him, and he had a brief moment where he was dazzled by it. “You are quite welcome.”

He waited a couple of moments, thinking the spirit was going to shoehorn in an offer or a plead to take them with him into the waking world. But it didn’t come, they just fell into silence and watched the islands float by, until Theron woke up, staring at the canvas of his tent.

He told Leliana and Alistair about the plan over breakfast, keeping the part where he got the idea from a spirit to himself. “That’s incredible!” Leliana said, “A truly clever idea.”

“Now, that’s assuming we can find Sylvans.” Alistair said

“I’m sure the clan would know.” Theron said, “They should keep records about where they’ve seen spirits.”

“So we go back?” Alistair asked

“No,” Theron said, “We’re already a two day walk from them. It’d be quicker if I just flew there. I can be back by tonight, and tomorrow we can get an early start on finding them.”

“A fine plan.” Leliana said

“I agree.” Alistair said, though he seemed a little more reluctant.

Theron shoveled the last of his breakfast in his mouth, and then stood up. “Right.” He said, “Then I’ll be back tonight. Just leave a note if you guys move camp.”

Rum bounced at his side for a moment before Theron rubbed behind her ears. Alistair watched him, the tiniest bit of uneasy clinging to his heart. Theron had no reason to abandon him, he knew that he would return. But what if? He kept it to himself however. “Be safe!” Was all he said, and he saw Theron off with a smile.

Theron arrived a few hours later back at the Dalish camp. He landed on Morrigan’s shoulder as she was talking with the healer, Valarian about different types of healing magic. Morrigan raised her eyebrow at him, “Back so soon?”

He hopped down the seat next to her and turned back into himself, “I know.”

“What happened here?” She asked, brushing the types of her fingers over the new scar on his throat

“We found the werewolves.” He said, “They’re not very kind.”

“Did it bite you!?” Valarian suddenly demanded

“No.” He said, “They can stand on two legs, I got held by my throat twice, and the first one did this to me when they snagged me.”

Valarian let out a sigh of relief. “The curse acts as an infection. It’s transferred through their blood and saliva.” Theron’s face became tight, and she picked right up on that, “You’ve ingested their blood. Zathrian tell you about this?!”

“Well, shit.” Theron said, “How long does it take for this sickness to take place?”

“Two weeks for it to fully take place.” Morrigan surprised him by answering, “Though you’ll start showing signs of fatigue and discoloration after six days.”

Theron drummed his fingers across the table, as he thought for a moment. “Well, shit.” He said again

Valarian’s eyes filled with tears, and she tried to blink them away, “That man.” She glowered, “I cannot believe he would let you enter that forest without this knowledge. Was he trying to get you killed?!”

“It’s.... Fine. We’re going to cure it anyways. Now we just have more of a personal stake in it.” Theron said, trying more to convince himself and squash the sudden uprise of emotions in his chest. “The place he sent us to is surround by magic. We need to find something the forest is tied through to get through.”

Morrigan hummed in thought, “The whole area is covered?”

“Yes.” Theron said, “Is there a particular spot where Sylvans roam?”

“Oh.” Morrigan said, clearly surprised, “That is a very clever thought. Find one that is strong enough and take a piece, and the forest will think you apart of it.”

“Exactly.”

“A clever suggestion.” She said again

“I’m sometimes a clever man.” Theron said

Valarian began searching through her parchments, “I believe I have a map somewhere.” She rustled around for a few more moments before pulling out a dog eared page. “He we go!” She spread it across the table, then found some red ink and marked a few locations across it. “I would recommend trying here first.” She pointed to one of the circles she drew, “And then here and here. If you’re still stuck, you can try there...”

Theron laid his hand on top of hers and she stopped talking. He could see the tension and anxiety starting to stiffen nearly every muscle she had. She met his gaze, and then sighed. “It’s going to be okay.” Theron said

“Okay.” Valarian said

-

Alistair squatted down to scratch Rum’s head while they waited for Leliana. They had been scouting the surrounding area a bit more, but not finding much of anything. Not even another werewolf to come and ruin their day. He stroked over Rum’s blinded eye, and she stared up at the sky with a lopsided grin, her tongue lolling out one side.

“Rum?” He said, and her gaze focused on him. “Who is it?” He whispered, and her ears perked up as she gave him her one hindered percent attention

“Who’s a good girl?” He cooed, and Rum’s entire body began to shake with anticipation, “Who is it!?” He asked, and her stubby tail wiggled as quickly as it could, “Is it you? Is it this girl right here?!” Rum barked her answer, seemingly yelling out that yes, it was, in fact, her who was the good girl. The best girl there was. “Is it Rum!? Is Rum the good girl?”

Rum jumped up to lick at his face, and Alistair had to brace himself so they wouldn’t fall over, “It is!” He said, his own laughter nearly interrupted his words, “You’re the good girl, Rum! Such a good girl!” She couldn’t contain her excitement and started jumping circles around him, making sure to lick his face whenever she jumped in front of him

“I thought you didn’t like dogs?” Leliana asked, flicking water off of her hands

“Excuse you! Rum’s not a dog!” He said, looking aptly offended, “She’s a friend.”

Rum barked happily, and Leliana playfully rolled her eyes. “I suppose she is. Find anything?”

“In the two moments you were gone?” He asked, “No, nothing we haven’t already found.”

She sighed, though it was clear she was trying to rein in her disappointment, “I shouldn’t be surprised, how large is this forest anyways?”

“It’s about two hundred miles all around, I believe.” Alistair said, “It’s no eas-“

Rum’s fur down her spine began to bristle, and she squatted down to growl. Leliana and Alistair had their weapons drawn in a second, squinting hard to try and see whatever Rum was seeing.

They didn’t have to look too hard however, as one of the eight foot mutants stumbled into view, with blood spraying from a wound in its side. They looked at each other, and even Rum raised her head a bit, to watch in confusion.

The beast looked up, and they could see anguish clear as day in its eyes. It sputtered out a few grunts and moans that caused Alistair to grip his sword just a bit tighter.

“Help me.”

Alistair had a sudden wave of straight fear wash over him, and a sense of dread peppering its way in too. The beast fell onto all fours, and shuffled a few inches closer, “Not one.. not one of them... I’m Dalish.... please, please help me.”

Alistair and Leliana stared at each other for a couple long moments, before he turned to stare at the creature instead

It looked at him, eyes pleading, “Not Fereldan?” It asked, then spoke a few words in what sounded like Antivian. When that yielded the same response, it coughed up some blood, then spoke again, this time in Orliasian.

Leliana finally dropped her bow and went to its side to check the wound. It gratefully showed it to her, and didn’t so much as make a peep when she prodded at it with her fingers. “You’ll need stitches- Alistair, do you have your sutures?”

He didn’t reply, but slid his pack off his shoulders and immediately started digging through it. His mind was surprisingly empty for what was going on. He was having trouble connecting thoughts together. A werewolf asking for help? So they could talk? Or at least this one could. Just what was going on?

He handed Leliana his kit and help her apply pressure on the wound. It wasn’t long before the werewolf lost consciousness however, and they were unable to rouse it, so they just build camp around it after a long debate if they should leave it or not. Rum didn’t seem to dislike their new guest though, and that was at least some level of comfort for Alistair.

“One of us needs to go leave a note for Theron.” Leliana said, “We’re a good five miles off from where we were, I’d rather not have him in the forest alone tonight.”

“Right, but who’s going to stay here with our new friend?” He asked, “Rum, for sure. But what do you want to do?”

Leliana mulled it over for a a few long seconds, “I’ll stay here. I don’t think this beast means us any harm...”

Alistair wasn’t satisfied with that answer, and it showed on his face

“I’ll send Rum if I need help.” She said, “And I’ll have you know, I’m pretty good in a close fight.”

Alistair sighed, “All right, fine. But don’t send Rum, keep her close to help you.”

“All right.”

With that, he set off back towards they’re old camp. He’d have to leave a note for Theron and grab the things they left. His pace was set pretty quick, as he still wasn’t comfortable leaving Leliana with that werewolf. He was surprise to find however, when he arrived back at their old camp, everything was all ready packed up in neat stacks.

“Theron?” He called out, but there was no answer

He examined the piles of there things, three stacks neatly sorted by who owned what. It had to have been Theron who pack all of it up, there was no one else in this forest who knew what belonged to whom.

“Theeeeeron?” He tried again, but again there was no answer. He figured he would just wait for a while, Theron had to be near by, he didn’t see a point in leaving a note and departing. But then Leliana popped back into his head, and he decided that he would only spend ten minutes here, and if Theron wasn’t back by then, he’d head out.

He was restless, which made it impossible for him to sit down or lean on a tree, so he fiddled with the straps on his pack, and paced around the stacks of gear for the entire ten minutes. He let out a huff, then packed up his and Leliana’s things. Luckily, it wasn’t much, and would be easy to trek back with.

He reached into his pack and pulled out his note book, and wrote down where he and Leliana where camped now, and about their new wolffish friend. Then he unsheathed Theron’s knife that was tied to his backpack and pinned it to the tree that his pack was resting under. He looked at it for a moment, called out Theron’s name again, then departed when only silence answered him. How strange, he thought, I wonder where he went?

When Theron returned and saw Alistair’s and Leliana’s things gone, he nearly had a heart attack. How long had he been hunting? He looked up at the sky, it couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes, did they really come back and leave in that time? He shrugged off the roe deer from his shoulders and set her gently on the ground. He walked up to his things, and saw the note pinned to the tree. Carefully, he pulled his knife free, a bit miffed that it was used for something so trivial while it was chipped. He sheathed it before turning the note over in his hands and examining it.

“Tsk. Ah.” He said

It was from Alistair, he could tell that much from the handwriting, and from the fact that it was written in Fereldan. He put his hand to his forehead and shook his head, “This one is my bad.” He muttered, why did he ask them to leave a note!? Of course it would be in Fereldan, both Alistair and Leliana used it as their common tongues. And of course he had forgotten to ask if the clan if they had any books about translating or learning to read Fereldan.

He crumpled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder, “What a fucking fool I am.” He muttered, then let go of a heavy sigh. He put his hands on his hips and thought for a moment. He then swiped the note from the ground and smoothed it out. He stared at it for another moment and then shoved it in his pack. He didn’t know what was written on it, besides Alistair and Leliana’s location, and that wouldn’t be good to fall into the wrong hands.

Then he sighed, then pulled off his shirt to keep it clean while he skinned the deer and sealed up the usable meat. He also packaged up the femur for Rum, then sat and thought about what he was going to do. He supposed there wasn’t anything else to do besides track them the old fashioned way.

He cleaned up, packed his things and the meat, and took the note Alistair left out from his pack. The he transformed in a wolf and took a long sniff of the note. He chuckled as well as he could as a wolf, the note smelt like a mix of cheddar, salt and poultices. Probably one of the most random combinations of smells he could think of, but something that was so very distinctly Alistair.

He shuffled the note back into his pack, and set off, following the strange scent into the night.


	10. Sylvans and Charring Flesh

Theron stopped to stretch, his limbs were beginning to feel sore from the exertion of the day. Alistair wasn’t too far ahead of him by now, and figured he could take a quick break, then sprint to meet up with him. It was just when he dipped down to stretch his spine, that felt the sharp pain dig into his sides as he was tackled to the ground. He immediately tried to snap at his assailant, but his snout was held tightly to the ground. He growled and tried to wiggle free, but the weight on top of him was too much for him to do anything. He considered shifting out of his wolf form, but was afraid the weight would break his bones during transformation. He finally stopped thrashing enough to get a look at his attacker. 

It was a werewolf, bigger than the ones he had already seen, though he wondered how that was possible. It was snarling at him, and it brought its nose right to Theron’s ear

“You will not kill us.” It said, it’s voice hoarse, “We will end you. Your friends. And your clan.”

Theron began to struggle again, and the beast sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Theron’s yelp echoed through the forest, and he thrashed for a moment until he realized he was only making it worse. The beast tightened his jaw for a few more seconds before releasing the bite. It wiped its mouth on Theron’s face, smearing his blood across it.

“This bite means you will join us.” It said, “You will join us, or you will die. For there is no cure.”

Theron’s heart was beating out of his chest, and began to consider his options. That’s when he felt a sharp pain in his temple however, and the world began to spin

-

Alistair had heard the yelp and went running. It was close, and it was possible it was Theron. For yelp like that... Maker, he just hoped whatever it was was okay. That wasn’t the case though, when he arrived on scene, all he saw was fresh blood splattered amongst the grass. He stood very still, and tried to listen, but he could only hear his heart. Alistair steppes cautiously forward to get a better look at the blood and if it led anyways.

It was dark... dark like Theron’s tainted blood. The poor man’s own blood had become black from exposure to Darkspawn before he was a Warden.. Great. That was still a talk they hadn’t had. Alistair wondered when a good time to bring up that he probably wouldn’t even get the thirty years Wardens usually had would be.

He shook his head, then tried to see if the blood went anywhere, it drifted off couple feet in a tiny trail but soon ended. “Theron?” Alistair called softly

Silence.

“Theron?” He tried again, louder this time, but yielding the same result. He walked forward in the way the blood went for a few meters then saw Theron’s pack, half spilt across the ground. He ran to it and looked around, “Theron!?” He called, “Come on, buddy! Where are you?”

His heart beat was the only thing that filled the silence, and he was a loss of what to do. Theron couldn’t be far, and judging from the blood, it looked like he was in trouble, but Leliana also had a werewolf back at camp. He paced one quick circle around Theron’s spilled belongings then stopped down to scoop them back into his pack. “Theron!” He yelled

“....Over here!” 

Alistair’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, and he saw a faint wave of an arm from behind a tree

“Oh, thank the Maker!” He breathed, and trotted towards him. However he felt strange as he approached, as though he should have already arrived, but the tree Theron was behind was still a good distance.

“Come here,” Theron said, “I’ve stopped the bleeding, but I need you to stitch me up.”

Alistair paused for moment, wondering what this feeling was before pressing on. “What happened to you?”

“Werewolves.” Theron said, “Surprised me, I’m glad you were near.”

Alistair rounded the tree, but Theron wasn’t there. He scrunched his eyebrows together, as he heard Theron chuckle from behind him. “I’m over here,” He said, “did your hearing take a hit?”

Suddenly it clicked in his head, certain places had a thin veil separating the physical world from the Fade, and this forest was one them. During his training as Templar, he learned that the Dalish were often ignored, as they only kept two or three mages in clan, and they hid in places were the Veil was thin. It took him by surprise that he hadn’t noticed sooner.

“Alistair?” Theron called, “Are you okay?”

He thought for a moment. It was probably trying to lure him to were the Veil was weakest, and over take him there. He could probably talk his way out of this. “Fine- but who are you?”

“Wha..? Are you daft?”

“No.”

“It’s me. Can you come stitch me up?”

Alistair crossed his arms over his chest, “No. Stop this game. Tell me who you are.”

Theron groaned, then staggered to his feet, stumbling out into the open. “What is going on with you?” He asked

“Your name, what is it?”

“Are you shitting me right now?” Theron asked, but Alistair just fixed a hard gaze on him, and Theron sighed. “Theron Mahariel.” He prodded at his side, where blood was leaking through his shirt. Crimson blood, that only started to darken as soon as Alistair thought about it. Theron took a few steps towards him, so he was only standing a couple feet away.

“Your full name.” Alistair said

“...Theron Mikeal Mahariel.”

Alistair quick drew his sword and swung into Theron’s side, his spine stopping the blade from cleaving the smaller man in two. Theron let out a strangled gasp, and lost his balance. He fell when Alistair pulled his blade free, and then slowly his body began to morph into that of a desire demon. The moon suddenly started to shine brighter, and the trees around him came more into focus. The demon was smart to dig into his brain, but in their haste to answer him quickly, didn’t delve far enough to know that Alistair had no clue was Theron’s full name was, and that Mikeal was one Alistair had made up.

He looked around again, Theron’s backpack was gone, probably was never there to begin with. Though when he walked back, he could still see the blood. Black as night, shining in the moonlight on long blades of grass. Well, this could also be taken as a blessing- if the Veil was thin here, they were probably very close to finding something that would help them get through the mist. But where had Theron gone?

-

Theron took a deep breath, he didn’t have enough blood to sustain any wounds he used blood magic to heal, and he definitely didn’t have mana. What he wouldn’t do for a lyrium drought right now. He looked down at the burning metal rod that was glowing red from the flames of his fire. Then looked open bite on his shoulder that was showing no signs of stopping.

“Fuck.” He muttered, he hated cauterizing his own wounds. It was better to be held down while someone else did it, but he didn’t have a choice here. “Ah. Fuck.” He sighed. He closed his eyes as he pressed the burning rod to the wound and spasmed for a moment before he could control it to a tremble. He pulled the rod back and felt the tears run down his cheeks. His shoulder pulsating the burning pain through his entire arm. Theron eyed the wound as well was he could through his tears, and saw he would still have to cauterize it in four more places. “You’re okay. You can do this.” He muttered to himself, pointlessly, as he didn’t believe a single word.

He still pressed the rod to his shoulder, and cried out as the air filled with the smell of his own burning flesh. He couldn’t take it anymore, he jerked away from the pain, and sent the rod flying a good few meters away from him. He tried to cradle his shoulder but that just made it worse. He flopped onto his back, his shoulder throbbing with pain, and his eyes nearly blinded with tears. “Gods,” he cried, “Please. I can’t. I can’t do this. Please.”

He wiped his face, but more tears just created new streams down his cheeks. He tried to focus on his hand, but his vision was beginning to swim. He was losing too much blood. If he lost much more, he’d start to lose awareness, and then eventually consciousness.

“Fuck it.” He thought, “If this is how I’m suppose to die, then fuck it.”

He closed his eyes, and tried to come to terms with how bad he felt. What was point? If he didn’t die here, then he’d just die soon afterwards. Maybe not from werewolf or a darkspawn, but from his own blood, that was slowly poisoning him.

Tamlen popped into his mind. It had been just over a month since he had been taken from his clan. Tamlen has been alone for all of it. There was probably no point in hoping to find him alive, to find him surviving the Taint that had nearly claimed Theron. He didn’t have the Grey Warden’s so called cure, there was no way Tamlen could be alive.

But... what if?

It was the not knowing the got him to open his eyes. What if Tamlen has somehow over came the Taint, and was now looking for Theron? Implausible, sure. But impossible? He wondered.

He forced himself to roll onto his stomach, and crawl his way over to the rod that was making the grass go up in small trails of smoke. He slammed it back into the fire and waited for the metal to grow red. He didn’t give himself any time to think, just took it straight out of the fire and pressed it the wound. The spasm it caused, made his grip slip and the rod burnt unopened skin before he realized and pull it off. 

“Fuck! Me!” He spat, spit flying from his mouth, and sweat and tears rolling off his face in near rivers. “Fuck me!” He snapped again, putting the rod back into the flames. He looked at his shoulder, the skin around the wounds were blistering, and some of the blisters were already popping. They sent their clear residue trickling down the angry reddening, even charring, skin. Most of the intricate linings on his tattoos had been burnt out of recognition. 

“Okay!” He snapped, “You’re gonna burn the last one. Then you’re gonna take a fucking nap. And then you’re going to find Alistair. Okay? Burn, nap, Alistair. You’ve got this, you’ve fucking got this.”

His self pep talk didn’t get rid of the hesitation in his chest though, and he stared at the rod a few long moments after it shone red. He just shut down his thoughts, grabbed the rod and shoved it against his shoulder, he couldn’t feel the spit that was dripping out of his mouth, or the sweat and tears that was soaking into his under clothes. Only the burning rod and his destroyed shoulder were present in his senses. He held it there for as long as he could stand, then threw the rod aside. He prodded at the wound and could barely register that it was no longer bleeding. He wrapped gauze around it, blind spots popping in and out of his vision. Once he was done, he just fell backwards onto his back, and watched his surroundings bleed into each other, before everything turned black. 

-

When Alistair returned to Leliana’s camp, the werewolf hadn’t moved an inch, and he sighed in relief. Thankful that nothing had happened here while he lost Theron and fought a demon. Rum had perked up at his footsteps, but was obviously disappointed when she saw he was alone.

“No Theron, huh?” Leliana asked, and Rum let out a low whine

“No. He packed up our stuff at the old camp. I just couldn’t find him. I’m pretty sure I sure heard him earlier, though. Didn’t sound good.” Alistair started gnawing on his fingernails.

“Do you think he’s all right?”

“I hope so.” He chewed off a nail and spat it off to the side. “Our werewolf friend hasn’t woken up?”

“No.” Leliana said, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I’m not sure if they will. Their wounds are pretty bad- it’ll be a miracle if they pull through the night.”

“I wonder what happened to them...”

“I’ve been wondering that myself.”

Leliana took the first watch that night, but Alistair couldn’t sleep. The cry he heard and the fresh blood in the grass kept him up, sick with worry about Theron. He had stayed as long as he could to search, before the guilt of leaving Leliana behind had taken him. But now that he learned she was perfectly fine, he regretted not staying longer to look for Theron.

He tosses every which way, every position uncomfortably twisting his body. He had a sudden image of Theron torn to shreds and left to die slowly while bleed out. His eyes snapped open. No, Theron was capable, he was probably fine. He knows how to take care of himself, he’s probably just seconds away from walking into camp.

Alistair continued to roll around, unable to find a position that was even close to being comfortable. If Theron didn’t find his way to camp by the morning, they would have no choice but to go looking for him. He flipped onto his back and stared up at the canvas, hoping that Theron was all right.

He heard Leliana gasp softly, then heard her rustle away from the fire. He considered for a moment, whether he should go out there, when she pulled back the flap to his tent. “The werewolf is moving.” 

He sprung out bed, and scrambled to get dressed. When he made it out of his tent, the werewolf was on their side, clutching at the wound Leliana had stitched up. They whimpered as Alistair and Leliana approached. The two of them shared a look. The werewolf opened their eyes, and choked on their breath.

“I..... hurt.” They said, the words coming out twisted, and it took Alistair a moment to understand

“Who did this to you?” Leliana asked

“I would not... join them. The beasts in the forest. They said there was only them or death..” Alistair and Leliana shared another confused look. “The Dalish are proud... I will not join monsters. Even if they taint me.”

“You’re Dalish?” Leliana asked

“My name... is Danyla...”

“You’re part of Zathrian’s clan?”

“Tell... Athras. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Alistair asked

“I won’t... make it home.” They said. They then closed their eyes, and would not be roused. Their breathing was shallow, and Leliana sent Alistair back to his tent, as it was still her watch.

If he couldn’t sleep before, that made it even worse. People were getting turned into those things? He wondered how it was contracted. Was it just a curse, or had it somehow evolved into a virus?

Leliana didn’t even have to call out to him to wake him up a few hours later. As soon as she took two steps towards his tent, he snapped out of the light sleep he was in. He pulled back the flap and met her clearly surprised gaze. She had asked if he had slept at all, and while he hadn’t really, he assured her he was fine, and wished her a good night.

Maker. He thought he was worried inside his tent, but when his gaze unconsciously settled on their werewolf friend while he thought about Theron, it piled on the stress to his shoulders. He did his best to avoid looking at the werewolf for the first few hours of his shift. He suspected the muscles in his back were about to calcify from it, as he couldn’t seem to relax them. He decided to look over the werewolf in earnest, hoping to distract himself. That’s when he realized they weren’t breathing. He swore, and moved over to them, hesitantly placing a hand on their chest. Their body was cold, they had probably been dead for a couple of hours, at the very least.

Leliana has been right, it would have taken a miracle for them to have survived the night, as the wound on their side was too deep to saved from. Probably had easily caught their kidneys, and from there it would only be a matter of time. The wound itself had been jagged, he couldn’t imagine the immense pain it must have caused when they first earned it. 

At any rate, it was going to be awkward to tell Leliana about in the morning. That was something he wasn’t looking forward to.

However, when the hours passed, and she woke up, she understood, and restated that she would have been mighty impressed if they had survived the night. There was a long moment where both of them shared a look, and knew the other was hoping that Theron had survived the night as well.

-

When Theron awoke, it was nearly to midday. He had slept just a bit over fifteen hours, but his body was still exhausted. He didn’t even open his eyes for a solid five minutes after waking up. His entire body was aching and he felt the dull burn in his shoulder that seemed to pulsate with his heart. He wished for a moment, that he hadn’t woken up. He sat with that feeling for a few seconds, before opening his eyes and attempting to sit up. Every one of his vertebrae popped as he forced himself up, as did his shoulders and neck. Apparently he hadn’t moved at all in his sleep, and he was paying for it now.

He looked himself over and cringed at the blood that was dried onto his skin, and matted into his hair. He rubbed his eyes, and felt that they were swollen, and that his fingers were burnt. He blinked a few times, thought about how bad he felt, then forced himself to his feet. He was lucky his fire died out by itself, and didn’t spread and he didn’t take the time to make a pit for it last night.

He squinted suspiciously around him, as he only had a vague idea of where he was at. But he was pretty sure there was a river about a mile away from him if he went north. He packed up his spilled things, that he had just dumped out of his pack in his haste to find everything for cauterization, and noticed that he was missing about half the meat he had sealed up. Birds, no doubt, had taken it. Maybe some other creatures of the night, he had been in a deep sleep, a bear could have came by, and he probably wouldn’t have noticed.

He swung his pack over the shoulder that wasn’t completely burnt, and set off. The river was a bit further that he was expecting, but he almost cried when he first heard the water lapping. He immediately dropped his pack, peeled off his clothes and plowed into the water. It was cold, and felt like it was shocking him when he first walked in. He didn’t waste any time, and dunked his head under, letting the water do wonderful things to his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and found a rock that he could hold onto so the current wouldn’t sweep him away. He stayed under for as long as his lungs would let him, then went to find the soap in his pack.

He scrubbed himself, disinfected his wounds, and put ointment and bandages over them. He was down to only one roll of gauze, and he made a mental note to   
get some more. He then emptied out all of his clothes, and found that he didn’t have any that passed the smell test. The best one smelt like a day old body odor, and he found himself offended that no one said anything about him stinking. He muttered out some sarcastic thank you’s as he began to wash all his clothes.

“Okay.” Theron said, some time later, sitting cross legged, and unfolding his map. He had hung up his clothes, and now just needed to wait for them to dry. He looked over the map for a few moments before he realized he only kind of knew where he was. “Tsk, okay..” It didn’t help that the map was slightly off, and that his side of the map wasn’t complete. All he had to do, was think hard about it. He had traveled about an mile and a half to the north to get to the river. And he was just a few meters down from where it bent, so he was... fairly certain of his location. And when he was tracking Alistair, he had about a thirty minute head start give or take, but was heading in a consistent direction. 

He marked an estimated camp location on his map. Alistair would probably be around there... Probably. And if not, then he had the only map of the woods out of the tree of them, so that was great. He wondered if Zathrian would help him find his companions if he was unable to.

...Probably not. With the clan in a lock down, and werewolves on the loose, it was hard enough to convince Zathrian to let him go explore the woods, and he wasn’t even apart of his clan anymore.

Suddenly he remembered the map Valarian had given him, and started to dig through his pack to find it. He yanked it out with an excited, “Aha!” And unfolded it. This map was much better, a bit crinkled and torn, but the distances and the landmarks were much more accurate. He marked the estimated camp location on this map, as well, and then noticed he was rather close to a spot that Valarian had marked where Sylvan’s might be. He could just go check that out, see if it’s any good. Wait, no, he was injured, tired and not really in the mood to fight trees. He’d be better off just finding Alistair.

But... Valarian had seemed like it was just an informed guess on where the Sylvans would be. He could just go check it out, he didn’t necessarily need to creep in far enough to get himself into trouble. But then there was also the werewolves to take into account.

He let out a low groan, put the maps away. He’d think on what to do while his clothes dried.

-

Alistair led Leliana and Rum back to where he thought he heard Theron the night before. There was little left of the blood, only the wilting grass left dying by Theron’s blood. Rum perked up at the smell of it anyways, and trotted off into the woods. Alistair was relieved to at least have an idea as to where Theron was.

Rum led them about a quarter mile to the south, and they came upon an abandoned camp. The fire pit was shallow, and Alistair had a hard time believing this was Theron’s camp. Seemed too close to causing a forest fire. But Rum pranced for a second over another area of dying grass before running off deeper into the woods.

Alistair couldn’t understand it, he had gave directions and details about there whereabouts in the note. Why hadn’t Theron just followed those? What was he doing?

Soon they came to another camp, with Theron’s clothes strung up to dry, and his pack resting against a tree. However, his weapons and armor was gone, and of course, he was nowhere in sight. A lot of medical supplies were out though, and he could see the remnants of of bloodied bandages burnt in the fire pit. Looks like he was hurt, but able to take care of himself. That was a small comfort, at least.

“Theron?” Alistair called out, but there was no answer.  
“Okay, what in the world is going on?” He asked, “Where does he go?” He looked at Leliana, but she only shrugged in response.

Alistair took off his pack, with all of Theron’s things here, he should return eventually. But Rum perked up at a smell and started tracking it.

“You think she’s got him?” Leliana asked

“Probably. He shouldn’t be too far if his pack is here.” Alistair said

“Why don’t you go with Rum, and I’ll stay here.” Leliana said, “If feel better if at least one of us was with him while he’s hurt.”

“All right.” Alistair said, “Ill return within a couple of hours, with or without him.”

“Sounds good.” She said, dropping to her knees to organize Theron’s medical supplies 

Alistair followed after Rum, and had a moment where he was very thankful for her. He doubted he and Leliana would have been able to get this far so quickly on their own.

Unfortunately, it seemed Theron had gone a good distance. Rum lead Alistair about an hour north, to a drop off cliff that was about sixty feet down. Rum whined and scooted along the edge, looking for a way down. Alistair was fairly certain he could climb down it, but without Rum with him to continue, getting there might be pointless.

Well, he could get back on his own. It was worth a look to get down there, and pulled a piece of parchment, explained where he was and what he was doing, tied it to Rum’s collar, and sent the dog back. Then he scaled down the cliff side, praying that Theron wasn’t too far away.

-

Theron quickly scurried up a tree when he noticed the two sylvans. They were both solidified in their tree forms, but he had no doubt that they would attack him as soon as they saw him. The one was very small, he didn’t think he’d have much trouble taking it down, if that’s what it came to. The other one was rather large. He didn’t even want to mess with it, but neither of these sylvans seemed powerful enough to give him something that would trick the forest into thinking he and his companions were apart of it. He pulled out his map, and made note that this area was useless to them.

A chill went down his spin, and he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder, and right into the glowing eyes of a sylvan. Apparently this tree he was squatting in, was no tree at all. He tried to jump out of the branches but it swatted him in midair and he was sent flying into the bigger of the sylvans. He scrambled up to his feet, and the sylvan he was thrown to groaned to life.

He jumped out of the way of the sylvans kick, and then rolled away from its stomp. He only had a moment to think about how not excited he was for this fight, then he pulled his hand axe off his belt as he stood. It was a bit on the small side, as he normally only used it to chop wood down to size for fire pits, but he would have to make do. 

Okay, he had one in front of him, one behind, and the little on to his left. And the only equipment he had was a bow and arrows, and a small hand axe. Okay, he thought, how about running? Right as he said that, the smaller sylvan knelt down and shoved its inhuman hands into the ground. Seconds later, sharp roots sprouted around them, effectively creating an enclosed area.

“Gods.” He muttered, “My life sometimes.”

The sylvan that had swatted Theron like a fly came charging at him, and caught him a bit off guard, so Theron’s sprint away was more of a skip away. It followed him closely, and Theron dashed in between the other Sylvan’s legs. The two collided and sent one of them flying backwards to be impaled on the spikes. It let out a sound that admitted made Theron’s heart ache, and it writhed on the roots for a few moments before going still. The other two stopped at stared at their fallen friend. Theron didn’t waste time and ran up to the larger sylvan and started chopping at its legs.

The smaller one let out something similar to a whimper and sent to roots back into the ground. The larger one let out a roar, and sent Theron flying again with a swift kick that knock the air out of his lungs.

Theron barely braced a hand under the giant warped-wood foot before it crushed his torso and nearly snapped a rib or two. He wiggled a hand free, and started chopping at its leg with his hand axe. “Why! Can’t! I! Catch! A fucking! Break!” He yelled, each word accompanied by another chop to the sylvan’s leg.

The sylvan cried out, and took a step back. But the weight it put on its foot was enough to snap the leg, and it toppled to the ground. He was on his feet in a second, straddled its neck, and chopped away at its face. It writhed for a few moments before staying still. Theron didn’t even bother standing up, just slid off to the ground. That’s when he heard another creak behind him, and he whipped his head around to stare at the last of three sylvans. 

It was the smaller one, and the two just stared at each other for a few long seconds, before it covered its face with branches and solidified back into its tree form.

He was exhausted. He flopped down to the ground and sprawled out on his back. Somehow he had taken down both of the sylvan’s that got the jump on him. But they had taken with them nearly the last of his energy. He could feel himself dozing off, and tried to fight it, as sleeping here would be a problem. He had made a mistake. He wished he would have just gone and found Alistair instead. 

If only he could see him right now. That would put some pep back into him.

That’s when the familiar whispers crept in the back of his head, so familiar in fact, that they did not register. The only thing he felt was a strange sense of comfort. He had been traveling with Alistair so long and closely that the constant whispers had faded into the background. He hadn’t noticed they left, only that he felt as though he were forgetting something.

“Theron?”

His eyes shot open, and he found himself staring up at Alistair who was peering down at him, with concern written all over his face. How had he gotten so close so quietly!? Alistair was not one to silence his steps

Theron stared at him, “Alistair?”

“Theron.” He said, 

Theron reached out slowly towards his leg, giving Alistair time to pull away if he wanted. But he stayed put, and Theron touched his knee, and pulled at the fabric for a few seconds, to make sure he was really there. Then his eyes turned kind, and he got the faintest hint of smile on his lips. “Hi.” He said

That was enough to make Alistair blush, but he hid it well, and his eyebrows scrunched together. “Hi. Are you all right?”

“Yes. A bit tired, but I’m fine.”

“That’s good. You’ve had us worried.. What have you been doing?”

Theron thought for a moment, and then sat up. “I thought I’d check out where the clan said to go.”

“By yourself?”

“I was going to find you after.” 

Alistair looked around at the two dead sylvans. “Looks like I missed the party.” He said

“Only just.”

Theron went to get up, and though he looked a bit of a mix between relieved and confused, Alistair offered him his hand. Theron looked at it for a moment, before taking it and pulling himself up.

“Did you get my note?” Alistair asked

“I did.” Theron said, and then regretted it. He should have lied, now Alistair was going to ask why he didn’t follow his directions.

“Why didn’t you follow my directions?” Alistair asked

Theron lips pursed, and he look off to the side, he couldn’t think of anything to say. The last thing he wanted to admit was that he couldn’t read the note that he specifically asked for. He opened his mouth to make up a lie, but it got caught in his throat when he met Alistair’s gaze. He didn’t want to disappoint him, but he also didn’t want to lie. “Alistair...” He said

“...yes?”

“I’m going to tell you something... and I ask for your discretion.”

Alistair looked perplexed, “All right.” He said, cautiously, “If it’s something I can keep quiet about, then you have my silence.”

Theron took in a deep breath, and he could feel the heat on his cheeks, and his ears. “I... don’t know how to read Fereldan.”

Alistair stared at him for a long moment, and then squinted at him for another long moment. “You can’t.... read?” He repeated

“I can’t read in Fereldan.” Theron said, suddenly the grass was very interesting to him, and he couldn’t raise his eyes off of it. He could feel Alistair staring at him, and that was more than enough to embarrass him.

“You’re.... joking, right?” Alistair asked, “I thought you were fluent in, like, eight languages?”

“Five.” Theron said, “But I can only read in three. Talking is easier for me.”

Suddenly Alistair started laughing, “Why did you ask me to leave a note then?!”

Theron shuffled his feet, “I don’t know. I forgot about it until I tried to read it.” He answered

Alistair laughed for a full ten seconds, then let go of a heavy satisfied sigh. But then he saw the embarrassment on his face, and grew serious. “You know, I could teach you how to read.”

“No.” Theron instantly said

“Wha- why not?”

Theron stayed quiet, and Alistair could tell that he could not think of a reason why that wouldn’t hurt his pride. “Okay, okay. But the offer stands. Okay?”

Theron met his gaze for a split second before looking off to the side, “All right.”

Alistair smiled at him for a long moment, and then changed the subject to give Theron a break from his heated cheeks. “We were worried about you. Were you attacked? Besides the sylvans, I mean. You had a lot of medical supplies out at your camp.”

Theron finally met his gaze, and his expression sobered Alistair immediately. “I was. And I’ve got some bad news about the curse.” He said, and began to explain about how it was contagious. Alistair nodded along, and then filled him in on his and Leliana’s werewolf friend that had spent their last night with them.

“Danyla?” Theron repeated, and Alistair nodded, “She was part of Zathrian’s clan...” He muttered, “I believe she has a lover and a child.”

“Oh no.” Alistair said, “Passing along that news wont be any fun.”

“No...” Theron said, “But it’s better to know. Rather than wonder.”

Alistair couldn’t place the expression on Theron’s face as he said that. It look troubled and sad, but also understanding? He wonder if Theron had lost someone recently. He thought to ask, but decided to change the subject again instead. Theron had opened up to Alistair exactly one time, and that was a month ago. Theron would tell him about it if wanted to, until then, there was no point in asking. “Are you hurt?”

They shared a moment of quiet, before Theron started prodding at his shoulder. “Last night, a werewolf took me by surprise. I got bit.”

“What!?”

“I spoke with the clan.. I have about five more days before I start showing signs of the infection. But it can be contracted through any bodily fluid. I probably got it when I was fighting them in wolf form the other day.

“Maker!” Alistair’s jaw was nearly on the ground, “So quickly?”

“Unfortunately.” Theron said, his expression completely neutral. “But I’ve crossed off a couple of groves of Sylvans that the clan gave me. We should be able to find something useful in the next area.

Alistair searched Theron’s features, but the fact that he was infected with the curse didn’t seem to be bothering him. Alistair had to squash down his own anxiety. If Theron thought he was going to be fine, Alistair wanted to believe him.

In reality, just the thought of it made his heart start pounding hard. But he didn’t want his companions to know that. It would only stress them out to see him worried, so he would keep it to himself for now. 

They walked back to camp together, after Theron spent nearly ten minutes pumping himself up to scale back up the cliff. Rum heard them coming and tackled Theron to the ground to lick his face as soon as he came into view.

“Ooh! Good girl! You’re so good to me!” He cooed between the kisses. Alistair helped push her off, and the three of them sat down in front of the fire pit, as Leliana excused herself to go pee. She explained over her shoulder that she was too worried to go while waiting for them to return, and assured them it would only take a moment. Rum draped herself across Theron’s lap, and he noticed that while he didn’t sit right next to him. Alistair sat within arms reach. He looked at him, and swore he could see the tiniest bit of blush cross his cheeks, but the worry in his eye was blinding. He reached out and squeezed his hand, and Alistair stiffened, looking flabbergasted at their hands.

Theron felt his cheeks heat up, and let go, but Alistair suddenly grabbed his hand squeezed back, and gave Theron a shy smile. Theron just looked at him for a moment, before returning the smile, with another gentle squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> The is a rewrite from a story I started when I was 15- Kicking and Screaming by ShayniMay on fanfiction.net
> 
> If you're interested in reading that one, all I have to say for you is "Yikes."
> 
> Anyways, it's still bounding around in my head, so, here we go again


End file.
